TMNT Dragon Dynasty
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Four dragon girls from a different dimension end up on Earth while searching for the new Dragon Guardians. Wanna know more? Read and review! Art by Ashitarimai (click on my profile name to get the link for visual references on the characters)
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! Who here!

Ok, so... for those who read **"My OCs Bios"**, here's the story I promised to public on my anniversary day! Yep, July 17th: My FF anniversary! YAY!

This is my first time writing OCs so... anyway, I hope you enjoy this and review.

* * *

><p><strong>TMNT<strong>

**DRAGON DYNASTY**

The streets of Genso Ryuu were empty; it was a moonless, cold night. People in their homes slept peacefully and safe at the protective shadow of Genso Ryuu's palace. But inside the majestic building, things were not so peaceful. Hurried steps sounded in the large corridor, the tails of the golden belt flickered behind the grey haired dragon as he ran as fast as he could. He finally arrived to a beautiful garden where a young dragon girl was sitting in meditation pose.

"Your majesty. It's an emergency… Guardian Jada…" Althor said. The young monarch frowned.

"Let's go"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the young queen and Althor arrived to a room illuminated by candles. The other guardians kneeled as soon as the queen entered. One of the guardians approached to the queen but kneeled again.<p>

"Your highness… my sister… she…" the young dragon stuttered nervously. The queen raised her hand and the young dragon stopped talking.

"Leave us alone, please" the queen ordered. The other guardians bowed before leaving the queen and the young guardian alone.

"Jayden, you know I hate formalities. Don't kneel" the queen smiled softly and helped the young dragon to stand up.

"Sorry. Stupid protocol" the dragon called Jayden chuckled.

"Never mind. What's wrong with Jada?" the queen asked in a worried tone. Jayden took the queen into a room where the dragon called Jada laid in her bed; her eyes wide opened and glowing.

"Jada? It's me…L-" the queen started.

"_I know who you are, my queen…_" Jada whispered.

"_New guardians will protect you and your kingdom_" she continued as she sat in the bed facing the young monarch.

"_They are not what you expect to see but do not despise them_" Jada said.

"Are they here?" the queen asked.

"_The portal must be opened to receive them_" Jada said. Jayden and the queen looked at each other in puzzlement.

"_Beware, my queen. Dark days are coming to Genso Ryuu. Betrayal, lies, enemies from a forgotten past_" Jada continued, still in trance. The queen was in shock after hearing this. _Which enemies?_

"_Bring the guardians and be strong... for the days to come will be dark_" Jada whispered before closing her grey glowing eyes and slumping heavily in the bed.

"Jada?" Jayden hurried to his sister's side. Jada's eyes opened slowly; her eyes were green again.

"How are you feeling, sis?" Jayden helped his sister to sit up again.

"Dizzy. What happened?" Jada asked.

"Jayden, call the counselors and the other guardians" the queen ordered and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Moments later in the Council's Hall…<em>**

**_..._**

"A reunion in the middle of the night? I demand to know who is the fool responsible of this stupid midnight chit chat!" Counselor Aldarnius asked angrily.

"That would be me" the queen appeared behind him.

"Your highness!" Aldarnius bowed, still shocked by the sudden appearance.

"My apologizes, my queen. I thought…" Aldarnius started.

"Enough. We have serious things to discuss right now. Guardian Jada has had the vision we were waiting for. It is time to choose new guardians for Genso Ryuu" the queen announced.

"Excellent, your highness. I'll prepare the ceremony and tomorrow we'll announce…" Aldarnius offered.

"Not so fast, Aldarnius. According to the vision, these new guardians could not be dragons" the queen added. The counselors started whispering and mumbling words to each other.

"Impossible! Genso Ryuu's guardians are always dragons!" the guardian called Riven replied.

"Not this time… but I could be wrong, so we can't be sure of that. For that reason I've decided to open the portal to our dimension" the queen said.

"My queen, the portal has not been opened since King Ryoga exiled Arkaam! We can't risk your and your family's safety!" Althor said.

"We'll have to take that risk, Guardian Althor"

"My queen, how could we know who and where the new guardians are? They are a lot of dimensions and planets… it'll take us a life time to find them!" a member of the Council said.

"Not exactly" Althor interfered.

"Althor?" the queen raised a brow.

"My queen, as you know… your father had some friends in different dimensions" Althor started.

"So, what is your plan?" the queen asked in curiosity.

"I think I might have found the solution to your problem" Althor smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Weeks later…<em>**

...

"Boring… boring… nah, already seen it… no… nuh-uh… Wait!... … nah…" Mikey said while zapping channels. None of them seemed to be good enough.

"Mikey, could you please pick a channel for shell's sake?" Don yelled form the lab.

"What! You're not even watching it, so don't complain!" Mikey yelled back.

"Well, at least keep your mouth closed! I'm trying to work here!" Don said leaving his "sanctuary" for a moment in order to get a cup of coffee.

"You know what, Don? You're stressed" Mikey said.

"Stressed?" Don raised a brow.

"Yeah! That's why you're all so cranky" Mikey snickered.

"I'm not cranky" Don folded arms.

"Yep, you are" Mikey teased.

"Am not"

"You are"

"Am not!"

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO! I'm trying to read here!" Raph yelled as he got out of his room.

"Uhhhh… Raphie-boy, reading?" Mikey mocked his red masked brother.

"Don't call me that, knucklehead!" Raph growled.

"What? Raphie?" Mikey kept teasing.

"I'm warning you, Mikey" Raph narrowed eyes.

"Could you guys please keep it down? Master Splinter and I are trying to meditate" Leo said coming out from his sensei's room.

"Tell that to _him. He_ started everything" Don sighed looking at his younger brother.

"Hey! I didn't start anything!" Mikey defended himself.

"I don't care who started! Just, please… keep it down!" Leo ended and made his way back to his sensei's room.

"Sorry, Master Splinter. The guys were… well… being themselves again" Leo apologized.

"It is alright, my son. Now, let us continue" Splinter smiled and closed his eyes again. Leo followed his sensei and joined him on his meditation. A few second later, a blinding light filled the room.

"What the…" Leo jumped and pulled out his katanas. A well known figure came out from the light.

"The Daimyo?" Leo exclaimed as he lowered his katanas.

"Splinter-san! It is been awhile since we last met, old friend" The Daimyo greeted a bowed respectfully. Splinter and Leo did the same.

"Indeed. What brings you here to my humble home, your highness?" Splinter asked.

"I have come to announce you that your sons will be participating in the next Battle Nexus Tournament… that is if you accept, of course" The Daimyo said.

"My sons will be there, old friend. But… I feel there is something more you wish to tell me" Splinter said.

"Your perception is as sharp as your moves in battle, Splinter-san" the Daimyo laughed.

"But yes, there is another thing: the tournament will take place in another dimension" he added.

"Another dimension?" Leo asked in curiosity.

"Genso Ryuu, the dragon's dimension. Back in time; Genso Ryuu's king, Ryoga, and I were good friends. Matters of national security made him close the portal to his dimension for a long time… until now" the Daimyo started.

"I have received a message from Ryoga's daughter, the new queen. She has opened the portal and allowed me to take the Battle Nexus Tournament to her dimension for the first time on the history of Genso Ryuu. It is quite an honor for me" he ended.

"And so it is for us, Daimyo" Splinter smiled.

"When will it be the tournament, Daimyo?" Leo asked.

"Tomorrow morning, Leonardo-san. Now, I must leave. I still have lots of dimensions to inform about this" the Daimyo opened a portal.

"Thank you, my friend. We will be there" Splinter bowed.

"And do not worry about the symbols. Just add the kanji for "dragon" at the top of the old ones" the Daimyo said before disappearing.

"Whoa! A new dimension! Donnie will be psyched when I tell him about it" Leo grinned.

"Perhaps you should wait after your brothers have trained, my son. Or else Donatello could start asking endless questions that we are not able to answer yet" Splinter chuckled.

"Right. I'll take the guys to the dojo, then" Leo said and after a respectful bow, he left the room making his way to the dojo.

* * *

><p>Late that night and after an intense workout session, Splinter decided to tell the others about their participation in the Battle Nexus Tournament.<p>

"SWEET! Ladies and gentlemen! Turtles and rats! Here comes Michelangelo: the Battle Nexus Cham-" Mikey cheered.

"You say that one more time and I swear you'll regret it" Raph threatened.

"I still can't believe it! A new dimension?" Don was psyched about the news… just as Leo predicted.

"It was also a surprise for me, Donatello. But the Daimyo said the former king was a great friend of his and now his daughter and new queen kindly offered her kingdom for this event. We should feel grateful and honored" Splinter commented.

"And we are, sensei. Though I think I'm not gonna participate in the Arena" Don said.

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"Hello? A whole new civilization with who knows which kind of technology advances and scientific progress?" Don explained.

"Nerd" Raph and Mikey said in unison.

"Seriously, guys. We'll be there only for one day and maybe we won't be able to go back. I rather take the tournament as an advantage to make some… tourism" Don added.

"It is your decision, my son. You are all free to choose what is better. Now, I will start packing and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day. Night, my sons" Splinter waved and moved to his room.

"Night sensei!" the turtles waved back.

"So? Who's with me?" Don turned to his brothers.

"Let's see: Awesome tournament… boring sightseeing. Awesome tournament… boring sightseeing…"

"I got it, Mikey. Just go to your tournament" Don rolled eyes.

"I'll tell you what… we're all gonna participate and during the half time we can go sightseeing" Leo suggested.

"Sounds good for me" Raph accepted.

"Same here. I better start packing my things" Don said and ran upstairs.

"Yeah, like a baseball cap and a T-shirt with "I LOVE THE NEW DIMENSION" stamped on it" Mikey teased him making himself and Raph laugh at the comment.

"Morons" Don mumbled.

"Well, I'll take a shower and off to bed! I need my beauty sleep; after all, the Battle Nex-ACK!" Mikey started but Raph grabbed him and pulled him into a headlock.

"I warned you" Raph smirked darkly. Leo laughed and shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, Splinter opened the portal using the symbols and adding the new one. The turtles were in awe to see this new dimension; technology in Genso Ryuu was really advanced but there were also ancient buildings and people in traditional outfits. But what astounded them the most was the people. The turtles had never imagined seeing creatures like these; they looked like humans but they weren't; they looked almost like mythical creatures from legends.

"Cowabunga, dudes! This is way cool!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Agree! And I thought I had seen everything in this life" Don seconded.

"Looks like not, genius" Raph smirked.

"C'mon guys. We gotta go to the Arena" Leo said and the others followed.

"You think Usagi is also here?" Raph asked.

"It could be. After all, this is the Battle Nexus Tournament, my son" Splinter said. Mikey jumped from side to side looking at every corner of the city.

"Cool! A comic book store, fast food stores, skateboarding park and…" Mikey's eyes opened wide and felt music inside his head when his eyes spotted an enormous store.

"No way! VIDEOGAMES!" Mikey screamed and ran inside the place.

"It's official: we lost him" Leo sighed.

"You guys keep going. I'll keep an eye on him" Don offered and followed his excited little brother.

Mikey jumped and ran from game to game not sure with which one of them start playing. Suddenly he heard loud music and noticed a crowd surrounding a dancing machine and two teenage dragons: male and female, dancing on it.

"Excuse me, what's exactly going on here?" Don asked.

"The best dance machine dancer is in the middle of a duel!" A female dragon answered pointing at a girl dressed in pink.

"Whoa! That girl is good!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Mikey, Don! Hurry up!" Raph called them.

The music ended; the girl had won the duel. The crowd cheered loudly to the girl who bowed accepting the ovation.

"There you are, Miley!" the girl winced recognizing the voice.

"Uh-oh" From the crowd, a furious dragon girl, whose face was covered, appeared and grabbed the girl by the arm tightly.

"Ow! Dana, my arm! I bruise easily, you know?" Miley whined.

"What in the whole dimension you think you're doing?" Dana let her go once they were far away from the crowd.

"Uh… dancing?" Miley smiled sheepishly.

"Without escorts? Or Guardians?" Dana kept asking.

"Hey! I'm an earth dragon! I'm twice stronger than all of those bulky soldiers of the army" Miley folded arms.

"That's it! We're going back to palace this instant!" Dana grabbed Miley's arm again; not so tightly this time.

"But I don't wanna…!" Miley pouted and struggled.

"Enough! You-OW!" Dana tripped with the purple masked turtle.

"OH! Sorry, I didn't see you. Are you ok?" the purple masked ninja asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing" Dana said.

"Uhmm could you tell me where's the Arena? I think I'm lost" Don smiled sheepishly.

"Just follow the signals in the walls. Hiya! You can call me Mia!" the girl shook Don's hand vigorously making him wince a little.

"I'm Donatello"

"This is my sis Da-hmmhph!" Miley's voice was muffled by Dana's hand.

"Whoa! Time flies when you're having fun, huh? I wish we could stay here and chit chat the whole day but we're kinda busy" Dana said and disappeared in the crowd with her sister.

"Yeah, see ya... I guess" Don rubbed his aching hand and continued his way to the Arena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later in the palace…<strong>_

...

"We can't reveal who we are, remember?" Dana said.

"Duh! I know! It's not like this had happened before" Miley rolled eyes.

"Remember what happened when you met Jayden and Jada?" Dana added.

"But they became our guardians later!" Miley replied.

"That doesn't mean _he_ is gonna be the new guardian, silly!" Dana replied back.

"You don't know that, smarty pants!" Miley folded arms.

"Oh, you're… you're…!" Dana's face turned red in anger.

"Besides, you were covered, this is a wig…" Miley said showing the long dark brown wig to her sister.

"And I didn't tell him my name. He won't know we are… " Miley continued but the door opened suddenly.

"Yo girls! Guess who wants to see us" a red haired girl said.

"Another meeting?" Dana asked.

"No. The tournament is gonna get started. Now move, I don't have all day" the girl said and disappeared.

The participants were all reunited in the Arena; all of them form different planets and dimensions and some dragons would be participating too.

"This place is huge!" Mikey exclaimed.

"It looks like they're more participants this year" Don added.

"Usagi!" Leo spotted his rabbit friend.

"Greetings Leonardo-san. It is good to see you again. Actually, it comes to no surprise to find you here, my friend" Usagi bowed and Leo did the same.

"Same goes for you but where's Gen?" Leo asked. Usagi rolled eyes and pointed at where Gen was making some bets.

"Some things will never change" Raph chuckled.

"My sons, the Daimyo is about to announce the first encounters" Splinter called. The turtles reunited in the center of the Arena and once the matches were announced, the tournament began. In the palace's balcony, the royal family watched the tournament.

"I don't get it. Why our dragons can't use their powers?" the red haired dragon growled.

"It wouldn't be fair. You know our kind is the only one with those abilities. We must stick to the rules" the queen explained. The red haired dragon sighed heavily.

"All of them look very skilled!" Jayden said.

"I could beat them all in less than 5 minutes" Riven smiled smugly.

"_Honey_, Miley had beaten you in practice in less than 30 seconds" the red haired dragon said sarcastically.

"Well, that's because… er… oh well, my failures give me more experience!"

"_Experience __is simply the__ name we gave to our mistakes__" _Dana quoted.

"Someone's been reading Earth's poetry again, huh?" the queen smiled recognizing Oscar Wilde's quote.

* * *

><p>The participants fought with all their potential; all of them showing how skilled and powerful they were. Splinter was pleased to see his sons facing giant and ferocious opponents and beating them in no time; he had taught them well. There were only 6 pairs battling in the Arena: Leo-Mikey, Usagi against a dragon and two more aliens; Don had been defeated by Raph who was later defeated by an earth dragon but both turtles had fought well.<p>

"We should do this more often, sis! This tournament is way cool!" Miley cheered.

"Nngh, I'm not… feeling so…" Jada clutched her head. Her eyes changed into gray reptile-like ones. She was having another vision.

"_They're here_" Jada whispered. The queen understood immediately.

"Althor, you and the others keep an eye on the participants, especially the winner" the queen ordered. The guardians left the palace as fast as they could and moved to the Arena. The tournament had finally ended leaving a scorpion alien as the new Battle Nexus Champion.

"You ok?" Miley rushed to her friend's side when she came out from her trance.

"Yeah, what happened? Who won?" Jada asked.

"The giant bug" the red haired dragon announced.

"You think he's…?" Dana asked to the queen.

"Don't know. Only Althor can tell" the queen said and retired to her room for some rest. But the day wasn't over yet.

* * *

><p>In the Council Hall, Aldarnius had called the Council members for another meeting.<p>

"Honorable members of the Council, I've gathered you here to discuss a matter of extreme importance" Aldarnius started.

"What could that be? The Tournament is over and the queen has already sent Althor to get the new guardians" a counselor said.

"Oh, the queen is involved but it's not about the guardians. As you know Princess Onara has been crowned queen… but there is one thing she hasn't done yet that is also part of the protocol" Aldarnius said. The counselors started looking at each other looking for some answers.

"According to our ancient traditions, the heir of the crown must get married before being proclaimed king or queen. And… this partner must be another king or queen, a prince or princess or a member of the royal army. Here are the scriptures if you don't believe me" Aldarnius commented showing an ancient book and handing it to another counselor.

"Counselor Aldarnius is right. How we didn't notice this before?" the counselor exclaimed after reading the scripture.

"Well, princess Onara was a kid when she was proclaimed queen. It is just a little mistake that can be easily solved" Aldarnius indicated.

"But the actual guardians are about to be replaced by new ones just as Guardian Jada predicted" a female dragon replied.

"There's still one person… Cedric, Captain of Genso Ryuu's army. A _certificated _member of the royal army" Aldarnius said. The Council members started whispering to each other.

"So… when do you think we should be starting to prepare the ceremony?" Aldarnius smiled darkly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Second place. Not so bad, Mikey" Raph elbowed his brother.

"Not so bad? Dude, it's terrible! I'm losing it, I'm losing it! What will be next, my video gaming skills?" Mikey yelled in distress.

"Relax, Mikey. You can't win all your life; you had your moment and now you don't. And I don't think you could ever lose your video gaming skills" Leo tried to calm Mikey.

"Besides, you did it great! I mean, you fought against Leo and won!" Don added.

"Yeah, but man… it wasn't easy!" Mikey chuckled.

"I wasn't gonna make it easy for you lil' bro" Leo noogied him.

"You know, I'm kinda sad we have to leave so soon" Don sighed giving a last look to the beautiful landscape.

"Aww, let me play some violin music for your "good bye" to the new dimension" Mikey teased.

"How do you manage to be so annoying?" Raph asked.

"It's a gift" Mikey grinned.

"What makes me feel happy is that I won't be hearing you say "I'm the Battle Nexus Champion" again… for a long, long time" Raph chuckled.

"In your dreams, Raphie-boy! Once a champion… always a champion!" Mikey cheered.

"Aww shell! Here we go again" Raph slapped his forehead.

"Thank you again, Daimyo" Splinter bowed.

"You are more than welcome, my friend" the Daimyo bowed back.

"Do you think we'll ever see those dragons again?" Mikey asked.

"Nah! Maybe not" Leo shrugged. The turtles and Splinter crossed the blue portal and left Genso Ryuu before the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the palace…<em>**

...

"Your majesty, may I have a word with you?" Aldarnius called the queen.

"What is it, Aldarnius?" the queen sighed in exasperation. Of all the counselors, Aldarnius was the most annoying. The latter was about to talk when Althor arrived.

"My queen, the guardians…!" Althor announced.

"Ehem! Guardian Althor should learn to not interrupt…" Aldarnius replied.

"Come in, Althor. Tell me everything!" the young queen said excitedly grabbing Althor's arm pulling him inside the Great Hall.

"B-but…"

"Later, Aldarnius" the young queen closed the door leaving Aldarnius growling in anger.

"Tell me, what did you see? How do they look like? Where do they come from?" the queen asked.

"Easy, little queen"

"I'm sorry, Al. It's just… well, I'm a little stressed. So… what about the guardians?"

"I'm afraid the Battle Nexus Champion of this year is not what we are looking for" Althor informed.

"Oh great! So I went against of the law for nothing?" the queen slumped in her throne.

"Not exactly. I felt strong sources of energy coming from the other participants… it felt almost like… dragon energy" Althor announced.

"Weird; Jada's vision said the new guardians weren't dragons" the queen rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"What should we do now?" Althor asked.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Minutes later...<em>**

**_..._**

"Oh no, this is unacceptable!" Riven snarled.

"It's our only chance!" Althor replied.

"Do you have any idea of how many worlds are out there?" Riven replied back.

"I know it sounds like a bad idea but it's the only one we have" Althor insisted.

"What if you wait for a sec and think of a better one?" Jada interfered.

"Jada!" the guardians yelled.

"Ok, ok! Just saying" Jada raised both hands in defense.

"Listen, I have never asked you anything during my time as queen but… please, as a friend… I need you to go to the different dimensions and look for the guardians" the queen said.

"And how are we supposed to do that? Althor is the only one who can read souls and Jada is the one who has visions but SHE NEVER REMEMBERS A THING!" Riven growled.

"You are guardians. Each one of you is able to feel who will be your successors. Riven, as a fire dragon you are able to feel the same energy as well" Althor explained.

"Jayden, the earth will help you in your quest so I suggest you to stay close to ground and Jada, you will have visions in your search but since you can't remember them, your element will help you so listen to the wind carefully" Althor ended.

"Wait a minute… and what about us?" Miley interfered.

"I don't know if I should send you girls" the queen sighed.

"We'll be fine, sister" Dana smiled.

"But you're not guardians. You don't have those abilities" Jada replied.

"Actually…" Althor pulled out 3 jewels, each one matched with the princesses' outfits.

"Whoa! Jewels… and it's not my birthday! Thanks Althor!" Miley cheered.

"These are not simple jewels, Princess Michaella. They held the same power your guardians have so you'll be able to feel the new guardians' presence as well" Althor said.

"Just one thing… you can't tell anyone you belong to the royal family" the queen prevented.

"Got it, can we leave now?" Miley said impatiently.

"Ok, you can leave"

"YAY! You rock! C'mon guys, we're leaving!" Miley jumped in glee. The others followed her, laughing at the young princess' excitement.

"Seems like she's not gonna miss you so much, huh?" Dana chuckled and followed the crew.

"Well, I'm outta here. Later sis" the red haired dragon waved.

"Hey Raven…" the queen stopped her sister.

"Take care of the others and yourself" the queen smiled sadly and hugged his sister good bye.

"Don't worry, sis. I got it" the girl called Raven hugged the queen back. Minutes later, in the palace's garden, the queen opened a portal. The guardians left one by one.

"Take care. All of you" the queen said hugging Althor.

"My queen, I feel Aldarnius' aura is growing darker every day I don't know if I should leave you alone" Althor said.

"I'll be ok, Althor. I promise. Now go and be safe" Althor bowed and disappeared inside the portal. The queen was about to leave the place when she noticed someone in the entry.

"Cedric?"

"You should not stay out at this hour alone, my queen" Cedric bowed.

"Cedric, stop with the Captain act, will you? We used to be good friends and talk without all the protocol, remember?" the queen smiled.

"I'm afraid things are different now, my queen. We're not kids anymore" Cedric said.

"Oh c'mon! Maybe we're not kids but that doesn't mean we're done being friends" the queen chuckled. Both dragons stared at the dark sky and stayed in silence.

"Remember the day we first met… I was here near the lake and you were under that tree over there with a bleeding knee" the queen started.

"You came with bandages and started cleaning my wound… but you know what really healed me?" Cedric asked. The young monarch looked at him in puzzlement.

"The tender smile of the most beautiful little girl in Genso Ryuu" Cedric smiled softly. The queen giggled.

"What a poet! Such cute words and I still don't understand why you don't have a girlfriend!" the queen patted Cedric's shoulder.

"Oh well… it' getting late. Good night, Cedric. Keep practicing your poetry, you're very good!" the queen chuckled and left the place.

"Maybe I will… my queen" Cedric sighed. From the bushes, a familiar figure appeared.

"What were you doing?" It was Aldarnius.

"Father?"

"You're trying to ruin everything?" Aldarnius growled.

"Ruin everything?" Cedric raised a brow.

"She is not going to marry you if you keep babbling like that!" Aldarnius replied.

"I don't want her to marry me because some laws say it! I wished to marry her out of love and that's what I'm trying to do!" Cedric replied back.

"Love… what a waste of time! If you want her to be your wife you must let this issue on my hands" Aldarnius said almost yelling before disappearing inside the palace.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

A month later, in some place far away New York City… the alarms went on all of sudden. Some troops gathered outside a building surrounded by helicopters, bunkers, military trucks and some missiles.

"Sir, we've got some problems here" A soldier informed.

"What is it this time?" the voice in the speaker asked.

"Don't know exactly but this kind of… portal… has been opened near our basement and some creatures are coming out of it" the soldier informed.

"Move some of your men to that area and capture those things alive" the man ordered.

"Yes, sir"

The man cleaned his dark glasses and smirked evily. In the background, gloves, buzz saws and many medical instruments awaited.

...

...

* * *

><p>After hours of patrolling the city, the turtles hadn't gotten the <em>action <em>they wanted. No criminals, no PDs, no Foot… nothing! It had been a disappointing night.

"That was the worse patrol ever" Mikey huffed.

"Agree… what's up with criminals these days?" Raph added.

"I think we should leave this city for a few days. Who knows! Maybe when we get back we find some new criminals" Don suggested.

"And where are we going?" Mikey asked.

"Duh! It's obvious, Mikey. The farmhouse" Don rolled eyes.

"But what about my videogames! Maybe I'm bored of the city but I never said I was bored of my games!" Mikey replied.

"You can bring your stupid games with you, knucklehead" Raph said.

"Hey! They're not stupid!" Mikey pouted.

"Enough guys. I'll tell Master Splinter we're leaving. You start packing but only the necessary!" Leo ordered.

"You've heard Fearless, Mikey. So put down those comics" Raph chuckled when he saw Mikey carrying two bags full of comic books.

"Aww, not fair!"

"Father, can I speak with you?" Leo called.

"What is it, Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

"The guys and I were wondering if we could go to the farmhouse. The city seems pretty quiet and the gangs have retired… apparently"

"Just be careful to not be seen, my son. You may go" Splinter approved.

"Thanks sensei. Oh! And if there is an emergency you can call us, we're all brining our shell-cells with us" Leo said.

"Have a good trip and… do not let Michelangelo stay up all night and eat too many candies. You know the consequences when _that_ happens" Splinter chuckled.

"Er… yeah. Don't worry sensei. That won't happen… again. Well, see you in a few days"

The turtles grabbed their things and filled the hauler with some supplies. After this, they entered to the truck and made their way to Northampton looking for some peace and quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a month since the guardians and the princesses left in order to get the new guardians to Genso Ryuu. Only the guardians had come back and there was no news about the queen's sisters. The queen paced nervously from side to side, hating every second that passed.

"Relax your majesty. I'm sure princess Raven has everything under control" Riven tried to calm down the young monarch. The queen winced when he heard her sister's name.

"Could you open your eyes, Riven? Raven DOESN'T love you!" Jayden replied.

"Guys?" Jada had noticed that the queen's sadness increased.

"I still have some hope. Besides… who wouldn't love someone like me?" Riven continued in a smug tone.

"Uhmmm… guys…" Jada called again.

"Arrogant with no brains?" Jayden raised a brow.

"Exact-HEY!"

"You guys!" Jada yelled.

"What!" Riven yelled back.

"Shut up!" Jada hissed pointing at the queen who shivered and tried to hold back her tears. She just wanted to have her sisters back; hearing about them and not having them close was killing the young queen from the inside.

"Your… majesty? Are you alright?" Jayden came closer.

"I… I need to be alone" the queen let out a shaky sigh.

"You are such a jerk when you want to, Riven" Jada hissed.

"What! I didn't say…" Riven tried to defend himself.

"You said "Raven", you idiot! She's worried her sisters and you had to mention one of them" Jayden interrupted him.

"Oh c'mon! It couldn't be _that_ bad" Riven folded arms.

"You insensible je-…"

"Jada?" Jayden turned to see his sister.

"Oh not that again!" Riven slapped his forehead. Jada had entered in trance again.

"_Michaella…"_ Jada whispered.

"My sister? What's wrong with her? What do you see? Where are they?" the queen demanded.

"_Captive… dark room… danger… help…"_ Jada whispered and fainted on her brother's arms.

"What happened? What did I say?" Jada asked, now out of her trance.

"Something about the girls… and danger or something" Jayden said.

"I need to go find them" the queen opened a new portal but a hand grabbed hers making her stop.

"Althor, please. I need to" the young monarch pleaded. Althor released her and put on her hand a blue jewel, familiar to the new queen.

"Wait a minute… that's my mother's…"

"Queen Anika was a guardian too. When she married your father and became queen, she told him I was the one who had to take her place thanks to this jewel. Now, it will help you to find your sisters and perhaps one of the guardians" Althor explained.

"The new guardians are not my priority now" the queen said putting herself the necklace.

"Wait! Who's gonna rule when you're gone?" Jayden asked.

"The law says it has to be… oh no…" the queen had just realized Aldarnius, The First Counselor, had to take her place.

"Don't worry. We'll keep an eye on him" Althor calmed her down.

"Thanks Althor. I'll be back soon, I promise" With this, the queen disappeared into the portal.

"So… she's gone at last. Well… I guess that wedding is not going to be necessary after all" A dark silhouette hid in the shadows watching every move. An evil smirk spread on his face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile in the farmhouse…<em>**

**_..._**

**_..._**

"What do we do first? Swimming in the lake? Picnic? Ninja tag?" Mikey jumped excitedly.

"Later, Mikey. We have to unpack first" Leo said.

"Could you unpack a lil faster? We're supposed to have some fun!" Mikey cheered.

"We'll stay here for two weeks, Mikey. We'll have enough time for fun later" Leo chuckled.

"And we could be faster if you helped us, knucklehead!" Raph growled.

"I'm helping! I'm carrying my whole comic book collection" Mikey grinned showing his brother two bags full of comics.

"Mikey, I told you to leave that in the lair" Don said.

"I couldn't leave my babies alone!" Mikey hugged the bags to his chest.

"Whatever, just give Donnie a hand. Will you?" Leo rolled eyes.

"Yes, sir!" Mikey said with a military gesture and ran to help his genius brother.

"Tell me he didn't eat all the jelly beans plus that orange soda" Raph sighed.

"No… though it looks like" Leo laughed. The turtles unpacked everything and placed it inside the house. Once they were done, they started planning their two weeks of fun.

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown area<strong>

**10:02 pm**

**...**

**...**

"Itsy bitsy spider…"

"Could you shut up, Miley?" Raven yelled.

"What! I'm bored" Miley folded arms.

"Of all the dimensions, I had to get caught on this one with YOU!" Raven growled.

"Well, I'm not having a great time either… flame girl" Miley replied.

"Please, you two! Stop fighting and think of solutions!" Dana interfered.

"Enough with that stupidity! I say we give those bozos the lesson of their lives!" Raven said, flames starting to came out from her hands.

"We can't show them what we can do, Raven" Dana reminded her. Raven slowly extinguished the fire.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Outside the well guarded area, another portal opened. The young queen had arrived. Her jewel started glowing weakly; her sisters were somewhere inside that place.

"I'm here girls"

...

...

* * *

><p>"I wish she was here" Miley sighed. She missed her eldest sister.<p>

"Yeah, me too" Dana agreed pressing her forehead against her knees. Suddenly, Dana's oval jewel started glowing. The other dragons noticed.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Miley asked in awe.

"Hey, it happened to me too!" Raven announced looking at her star shaped jewel.

"And me!" Miley added, her rose shaped topaz glowing as well.

"Do you think is the guardians?" Raven asked. Dana took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing in the air.

"No, it's not them. The air hasn't changed" Dana announced.

"Well, well, well… seems like I will finally get some answers now" a voice came from outside the cell.

"Hey girls, look who's here… Mr. Tight Pants" Raven mocked the black suited man.

"I thought you had said you were the only ones of your kind… but... you lied me. Now… who did you contact?" the man asked.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked harshly. The man pressed a button and the red haired dragon received a huge electrical shock.

"RAVEN!" Dana struggled against her shackles.

"You contacted another creature like you. Somehow, you sent out a homing signal" the man continued.

"We don't know anything about that!" Raven replied, still weak by the discharge. The man proceeded to do the same to the brown haired dragon who shocked violently.

"DANA!" Raven yelled.

"Please, stop it!" Miley begged, tears on her eyes.

"And now that thing it's coming directly to this place! Who did you contact?" the man insisted. The girls didn't answer. A familiar battle cry came from the outside.

"She's here?" Miley exclaimed.

"So you DO know who she is" the man grinned darkly.

"Well, then, why don't we send her a little greeting committee?" the man pulled out a communicator.

* * *

><p>The guards surrounded the dark haired dragon. The bullets almost touched her skin but she managed to dodge every attack and block the projectiles with her blades. Once she got rid of the last soldiers, she noticed the glow on her jewel increased. Her sisters were near.<p>

"It's a little hard to find good soldiers nowadays" a voice came from behind her.

"Where are my sisters? What have you done to them?" the dragon demanded.

"They're fine, but not for much longer" the man smirked evily.

The dragon girl growled and charged into battle. The man dodged the blades and sent a hard kick to the girl's stomach leaving her breathless. She couldn't allow herself to take time to recover so she got up again and threw a few kicks to the man's jaw. The man fell to ground with a thin blood line on his cheek; he kicked the girl's leg making her stumble and lose one of her swords which he used to stab her in the left side. The girl cried out in pain, her blood staining the cold floor. The man laughed as he retrieved the blade from the dragon's body. The girl was tired and losing a lot of blood but she jumped up and kicked the blade out of the man's hand. Once she recovered her sword, the girl ran away.

"I'll be back girls. I promise" the girl said mentally.

The man growled in defeat but he knew that she wouldn't live longer with a wound like that. He walked back to the captive dragons' cell. The girls' jewels stopped glowing; the dragons didn't understand this reaction but her faces soon changed into pure shocked expressions when they noticed the black suited man walking inside with fresh blood on his clothes and hands.

"Soon… you'll follow her" With this, the man disappeared leaving the girls in total shock and grief.


	5. Chapter 5

**Northampton **

**02:05 am**

The guys had had a fun and relaxed afternoon full of games, friendly sparring matches, lots of food and now they sat around the fire telling jokes. Don and Mikey had already told some and now it was time for the eldest of the team.

"The newlywed wife said to her husband when he returned from work: _"I have great news for you. Pretty soon __we're__going to be three in this house instead of two."_ The husband started glowing with happiness and kissing his wife said: _"Oh darling, I'm the happiest__man in the __world."_ But then she said: _"I'm glad that you feel that way because tomorrow morning my mother moves in with us" _Leo said. The others cracked up at the joke. Now it was Raph's turn.

"Nice, very nice. My turn: A man was bragging to his friends about how his sister disguised herself as a man and was able to join the army. _"But, wait a minute,"_ said one listener, _"She'll have to dress with the boys and shower with them too. Won't she?" "Sure,"_ replied the man. _"Well, won't they find out?"_ The man shrugged,_ "But who'll tell?" _

The others laughed their shells out… except for one who yawned and was already closing his eyes.

"Sleepy already Mikey?" Don asked.

"Kinda, that swimming competition was tough. My whole body hurts" Mikey said with a long yawn. Leo checked his watch.

"Well, it's getting late anyway. So… who's gonna clean up the…"

"Good luck" Mikey giggled as he disappeared inside his tent.

"See ya in the morning" Raph followed the youngest turtle's example.

"But…"

"Night Leo" Don waved and walked to his tent as well leaving Leo alone with a whole mess to clean up.

"Ha-ha, very funny guys"

...

...

* * *

><p>Once Leo finished cleaning up, he moved to the lake in order to get some water to extinguish the fire. The gasping sound of someone coming out the water and a weird silhouette dragging itself with difficulty to the shore alarmed the blue masked ninja.<p>

"Huh? What the…" Leo hurried his steps. The first thing he noticed was the wings on the creatures' back.

"A dragon? But how…" Leo's eyes opened wide.

The dragon groaned as she tried to get up; half of her body was still on the water. She tried to drag herself using her arms but they didn't resist her weight and she slumped heavily in the ground. Although the night was dark, Leo could see she was badly injured and confirmed it when he ran beside her and felt the blood on his hands as he cradled her. The dragon barely opened her eyes and distinguished a shade of green that was lifting her from the grass.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" It was the last thing the dragon heard before falling unconscious. The blue masked turtle ran as fast as he could to the camp. This dragon needed medical attention and now.

"Guys, wake up!" Leo yelled. The turtles yawned and stirred while going out of their tents.

"Is it breakfast ready?" Mikey yawned.

"Shell! Is that a dragon?" Raph exclaimed rushing to Leo's side to take a close view.

"I found her near the lake" Leo indicated.

"She's pretty bad injured. I can't do much for her here. We'll need to take her to the farmhouse" Don said after checking the dragon's wounds.

"Let's go" Leo ordered. Don improvised a quick bandage to stop the bleeding. The team packed their things quickly and hurried to the farmhouse.

...

...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile in Genso Ryuu…<em>**

**_..._**

**_..._**

"Althor, I… it's happening…" Jada clutched her head tightly, her green eyes slowly changing to reptile-like gray ones.

"Another vision?" Althor helped her to take a sit. Jada entered in full trance state.

"_Queen… blood… so cold…_" Jada whispered. In a matter of seconds, she was back to normal again.

"Whoa! That was a lil one. What did I say?" Jada asked.

"This can't be good" Althor said to himself. He called the other guardians to an emergency reunion and told them what Jada had said about the queen.

"Say what!" Riven exclaimed in shock.

"I feared something like this could happen, I shouldn't have let her go" Althor sighed heavily.

"Are you sure Jada's vision was correct?" Jayden asked.

"Your sister has never had wrong visions, Jayden" Althor said.

"Oh great… the princesses are lost and now the queen is injured! What's next! Aldarnius, the new king?" Riven snorted.

"Precisely, Guardian Riven" a voice behind him hissed. The four guardians turned around just to meet Aldarnius' dark smile.

"With the queen gone, I'm in charge until she comes back but… I think that is not going to happen, is it?" Aldarnius proceeded.

"What are you talking about? We're gonna find her and bring her back!" Riven replied.

"And the princesses too!" Jayden added.

"Oh, my dear guardians. I'm afraid I can not let you do that" In a matter of seconds, the four guardians found themselves tied up with thick roots; courtesy of a couple of earth dragons part of the Royal Army.

"Aldarnius, what's the meaning of this!" Althor said angrily.

"This, Althor, is what I call revenge" Aldarnius hissed taking out the eye patch revealing the old scar made for Althor years ago.

"Arkaam!"

"But he… king Ryoga exiled him!" Jayden commented.

"That was his biggest mistake. He could have killed me… but his _oh so noble heart_ stopped him. What a fool" Arkaam laughed.

"You traitor! Just wait until Captain Cedric knows about this!" Jada replied.

"I don't think Cedric would even dare to hurt… his own father" Arkaam chuckled.

"Cedric… so, he's a traitor too?" Jayden asked.

"Unfortunately no. My son does not know anything about my past and no one will tell him. SOLDIERS!" Arkaam called.

"Yes, your majesty"

"Take these traitors to the dungeon" Arkaam ordered.

"We're not traitors! Arkaam is!" Jada yelled trying to free herself. The soldiers chuckled and tightened the grip causing the girl to gasp.

"This is Arkaam! He tried to kill the princess when she was a baby!" Althor added.

"Scream all you want, Althor. The army is all under my control. The real army has been taken prisoner just like you" Arkaam announced with an evil laugh.

"Alright, you scum! I'll show you…" Riven started to burn up; his body all covered in flames. The grip on his neck tightened more making him choke.

"RIVEN!" Jada screamed in desperation.

"I will let you go, Althor… if you tell me where is the princess now" Arkaam demanded.

"No one knows that, Arkaam. Not even me" Althor said. Arkaam was not pleased with the answer and made the soldiers tighten the roots around his neck.

"Don't lie to me. I hate liars" Arkaam said. Althor didn't speak at all.

"Perhaps a few weeks in the darkness will clear your mind" With a move of his hand, Arkaam ordered the soldiers to take the guardians to the dungeon.

"You'll pay for this, Arkaam" Althor hissed.

"I think not" Arkaam smiled evilly.

...

...

* * *

><p>Back to the princesses; the brown and orange haired dragons were still in shock. They couldn't believe they had seen their sister's blood on their captor's hands.<p>

"She can't… she can't be death" Miley sobbed.

"You saw the blood, Miley" Dana replied between sobs.

"That doesn't mean anything! I refuse to believe it!" Miley yelled, tears running down her sea green cheeks.

"Miley…" Dana tried to calm down her sister.

"I've already lost my parents, Dayannara!" Miley argued.

"They were also MY parents, Michaella!" Dana argued back. A fireball between the two arguing sisters made them freeze.

"I'm sick and tired of your stupid bickering. STOP crying or I'll give you something real to cry about" Raven growled, her eyes red and reptile-like; her hands holding another fireball.

"You know who we're talking about here? She's Lee-Onara: Queen of Genso Ryuu! She's not any wimp dragon and she's not death, I know it. Now shut up and get some sleep" Raven said almost yelling.

Dana and Miley lowered their gazes and curled up in a ball; Dana in her corner of the cell and Miley in her special cell avoiding the mortal bars. Once both of her sisters closed their eyes, Raven let out a heavy sigh; her eyes had gone back to her normal honey color now she had calmed down. She moved closer to the small window staring at the dark sky.

"Please, be ok sis. We need you" Raven murmured and didn't bother to wipe away the small tear on her cheek.

"I need you"

...

...

* * *

><p>Don had been stitching and patching up the dragon's wounds for more than an hour. She was really pale, she may need some blood but the purple masked ninja didn't have the necessary equipment there neither had an idea of the dragon's blood type… or if their specie even had a blood type.<p>

"Well, all we have to do is wait" Don announced.

"I don't get it. What's a dragon doing here?" Raph asked.

"Most importantly, why she was injured like that? I mean, that was a deep stab she had on her side" Mikey added.

"We won't know anything till she wakes up. For now, I think we should go to bed. Let's hope she survives the night" Leo commented. The turtles moved to their beds but none of them was going to have a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of days had passed; Miley and Dana still mourned the lost of their eldest sister while Raven tried to think of a plan to get themselves out of there… but also mourning in silence. On the other hand, the black suited man had tried everything to get information from the dragons without success and he was getting really impatient.

His last interview with one of them had gone as he thought…

...

...

_Earlier in the morning…_

"_You know what? With the slight modifications, you and your sisters could pass for humans. I only need to remove your wings and maybe with some chemicals… your green skin could disappear forever" _

_Raven clenched her eyes shut and screamed at the horrible pain that came from the electric shocks running through her body._

"_It is truly sad that such a good looking creature like you has to suffer this horrible punishment" The man gave the order to stop the torture. After the electric shocks stopped, he came closer to Raven._

"_I could give you a second chance if tell me everything about your planet, your specie…" the man red haired dragon chuckled, a smug smile placed on her face._

"_Y'know honey… y-you're… only wasting… your t-time…" Raven managed to say. The man growled in anger at the answer._

"_You can kill me if you want… but you won't get anything from me… scum!" Raven hissed._

_..._

_..._

"Those stubborn creatures are making things even more dificult than they already were. I need answers now!" he said slamming his fist in the desk. A small scalpel blade fell off the iron table.

"Hmmm, perhaps a little… routinary surgery" the man smirked and pulled out his cell phone.

"Get room 5 ready for this afternoon. I've got some aliens to dissect"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that afternoon…<em>**

**_..._**

Miley was taking a small nap when the ground below her started to send small vibrations to her hands (being an earth dragon was now quite a relief for the orange haired dragon); the crystal on her necklace started glowing and her eyes changed to orange reptile-like ones.

"Girls, I can feel steps. Someone's coming" Miley announced, focusing more in the ground's vibrations.

"Time to get outta here, girls" Raven grinned darkly.

"Uh-oh, you have that look on your eyes. I don't like that look" Dana said.

"It'll be ok, Dana. Just play along" Raven winked to her sister and fell to ground.

"Aww… it's too hot… feeling dizzy…" the red haired dragon moaned in false pain, small sweat drops running down her forehead. The soldiers arrived to the dragon's cell in order to get them for their dissection. They quickly noticed something wasn't right.

"What's up with her?" a soldier pointed Raven.

"Uh… she's got a… " Dana tried to lie… in vain. She wasn't a liar at all.

"…a high fever… since last night!" Miley added quickly. Lying was a natural gift for Dana's twin sister.

"You! Take the red head to room 5" another soldier ordered. The soldier opened the cell and leaned down to pick up the red haired dragon.

"MAN! SHE'S BURNING UP!" The soldier exclaimed; the dragon's skin was hot… maybe too hot.

"Don't be a wuss" the other soldier chuckled.

"Well, YOU take her!" the soldier who carried the dragon placed her on his partner's hands who instantly winced at the extreme heat.

"OW! Holly…! This ain't a normal fever… is it?"

"No, it's not" Raven hissed. Her body covered from head to toes in flames in a matter of seconds leaving the three soldiers in shock. The dragon threw hard punches on the men's stomachs burning the sensible area with her flaming fists. The scared soldiers ran away leaving the cell opened.

"I think you overdid it… again" Dana commented.

"So what, it worked. Now, let's move" Raven said while melting her sister's shackles.

"Uh… girls? I'm still locked here" Miley called.

"You think we should release her? I like her better that way" Raven teased.

"Raven!" Miley yelled.

"Just kidding! Can take a joke?" Raven rolled eyes. After melting the special cell where Miley was, the latter used her power to open a tunnel in the ground. The alarms went on.

"Sir, we have some problems in sector D" a soldier announced.

"You know what to do" the black suited man said. A group of soldiers ran to the principal entry and waited.

The ground below them trembled. A small crack in the ground turned into a hole revealing the three fugitive dragons. Dana's eyes turned violet reptile-like; it was time to reveal her power. She took a little impulse and flew high; once up in the air, she made several fast spins that turned into a huge tornado; the other dragons took advantage of the distraction and flew away while the soldiers tried to resist in vain.

"You think they had enough?" Dana chuckled once she reunited with her sisters.

"Yeah, maybe" Raven laughed.

"Aww, I wanted to play a little with them" Miley pouted.

"Go on, lil sis" Raven patted her sister's shoulder. Miley went down and placed both hands in the ground.

"I hope you like vines, boys!" Miley grinned. The vines started to emerge and grab the scared men's feet.

"THIS IS WITCHCRAFT!" a soldier screamed.

"Witchcraft? Now I feel insulted!" Miley exclaimed and made the vines tighten their grips around the soldiers' bodies.

"C'mon Miley! Let's go already!" Raven called. The dragons starting flying far and far away from that area.

"They're adorable when they're tied up, aren't they?" Miley chuckled.

"What are we gonna do now?" Dana asked.

"First, we need to find a shelter. Then we'll go for our sister" Raven said.

"Do you think she's…" Dana asked hesitantly. She didn't expect they would find her eldest sister alive after almost two days.

"She has to be" Raven replied.

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Palace's dungeon<strong>

**...**

**...**

"I can't believe that scoundrel did this to us!" Riven growled. Jayden tried to open a escape tunnel using his earth bending powers but it was impossible.

"Seems like Arkaam's earth dragons are controlling these lands too, I can't even open a passage through the walls" Jayden slumped in the floor tiredly.

"I can't believe he's alive. I should have killed him before Ryoga dictated the verdict; this is all my fault" Althor rested his head on his hands.

"None of this of your fault, Althor" Jada said.

"It is, my dear Jada. I put you all in danger and… Lee-Onara…" Althor lowered his head. Jada gently tilted his chin and smiled.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's the queen, remember?" Jada added.

"May I have to remind you she's been officially erased from the map? She's not the queen anymore!" Riven replied. Jayden he had listened enough; that wasn't the attitude of a guardian.

"I've had enough of your stupid negativism, Riven!" Jayden growled and took a battling pose.

"Game on, kiddo!" Riven hissed as his hands turned on fire.

"Stop you two! This is exactly what Arkaam wants; to break us apart! Don't you see it?" Jada interfered.

"I would listen to your sister if I were you, Jayden. She may be young but I can tell she's even wiser than me" Althor commented. The anger that Jayden felt slowly dissapeared.

"She's right. I'm so sorry. Riven" Jayden apologized.

"Apology accepted" Riven said with slight arrogance on his voice.

"Riven?" Althor raised a brow.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry too" Riven apologized… kinda.

"Much better" Jada smiled.

"But I'm still ticked off… that scum bag, street rat, piece of…" Riven growled.

"Riven!" the twin guardians yelled.

"What!"

"Enough kids. We must think of a plan!" Althor interrupted.

"HEY! I ain't a kid" Riven folded arms.

"Well, you act like one sometimes" Jayden chuckled.

"EHEM! As I was saying, there must be a way to get us out of here" Althor proceeded.

"Whtat about a portal?" Jayden suggested.

"I don't think so. Arkaam blocked all the portals" Althor said.

"_Except one…" _Jada whispered.

"Another vision… great. Why I'm not surprised?" Riven mumbled.

"_Arkaam has not blocked the portal the queen herself opened…" _Jada said. The others listened carefully.

"_The Royal family is now in a planet called Earth. They are safe but badly injured" _Jada continued.

"Is there a chance you can tell us the exact location where the queen is?" Althor asked.

"_Bushes… a lake… a small house in the forest… Northampton…" _it was all that Jada could tell.

"North-what?" Riven asked.

"What about the princesses?" Jayden asked.

"_The princesses have escaped from their captor. I can not see more" _Jada said and her trance state was gone again.

"Ow… stupid visions. I wish I could remember what the heck I see every time this happens" Jada rubbed her temples trying to numb the small headache.

"The girls were captive?" Jayden said to himself.

"I swear if someone hurt Raven, I'm gonna…" Riven said angrily.

"Relax, lover boy. I'm sure she's fine but sill, Jada said they were badly injured. Not so good news after all" Jayden added.

"Althor, can you find the portal Lee opened?" Riven asked.

"Maybe" Althor took a meditation pose and tried to locate the queen's crystal's energy; wherever the crystal was so would be its owner. After a few hours, Althor could find it; the energy was very weak but still present. He could also feel the other crystals but they were in movement.

"So?" Riven asked.

"Jada was right, the girls are not in the same place" Althor announced.

"Well, let's go find them!" Jayden said.

"Not for now. Arkaam must not discover this portal is still available. However, I can track them and when I feel the girls have reunited again I'll send you to get them back" Althor ordered.

"I hate waiting" Jada sighed.

"So do I, little one. So do I" Althor smiled sadly. All they needed to know was wait… but how much longer?


	7. Chapter 7

Back to Northampton; Don had been taking care of the dragon's wounds during three days straight while Leo tried to make a connection with her mind using a special meditaion technique Splinter had taught him. The dragon was still breathing, a good sign; but she hadn't opened her eyes yet. On the fourth day the dragon started to stir.

"Guys, she's waking up!" Leo called.

"…won't… leave… p-promise… be b-back…" the dragon moaned.

"What does that mean?" Mikey asked in confusion.

"You think I'm a dragon translator?" Raph replied. The dragon opened her eyes slowly blinking a few times trying to adjust to the light.

"W-where… where… am I?" she mumbled and tried to sit up but winced at the pain.

"Don't move. You're pretty bad injured" Leo helped her to lay down again. The dragon looked at her surroundings.

"Hey… I know who you are. Hamato Michelangelo, right?" she said.

"Yeah, that's me! Wait… I know I'm famous and everything; you know… Battle Nexus Champion…" Mikey started.

"Holly… not again with that crud" Raph slapped his forehead.

"… but how do you know me?" Mikey continued.

"Well, I saw your statue when the Battle Nexus Tournament arrived to Genso Ryuu" she explained "And I assume these are your brothers"

"Uh-huh! This is Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello. And you already know my name but you can call me Mikey!" Mikey said cheerfully. The turtle's enthusiasm brought some familiar memories to the girl's mind.

* * *

><p><em>Years ago…<em>

"_And what's your name, missy?" Guardian Althor asked to the little princess._

"_Princess Michaella, I'm 5 years old and I love mommy's flowers. But you can call me Miley!" the little dragon said cheerfully with a big smile on her face._

* * *

><p>"Hello! Earth to dragon?" Mikey waved his hand in front of the dragon's face.<p>

"Sorry… I uh… remembered something" the dragon blinked.

"So… what's your name?" Don asked.

"Lee… uh…" _Wait, they can't now anything about who you really are, remember?- _the girl thought.

"Lee? Your name is Lee?" Mikey asked.

"No! Uh… I'm… Leena. My name's Leena" the dragon said using her nickname.

"Leena… ok. Can I ask you something?" Leo asked.; Leena nodded.

"What exactly happened to you?"

"My sisters arrived to your dimension in due to complete a mission; that was a month ago. I came here to investigate where they were. When I found the place, I was attacked by soldiers" Leena explained.

"Wait a sec… soldiers?" Raph interrupted.

"How did that place look like?" Don asked.

"It was full of men wearing military uniforms, guns… and this guy that stabbed me… he wore dark glasses, a black suit… and his voice was… creepy; kinda dark. He mentioned something about a dissection" Leena continued. The guys looked at each other.

"You guys are thinking what I'm thinking?" Don said.

"Bishop" the others said in unison.

"You know him?" Leena asked.

"We've dealt with him before" Raph said.

"Not good news for your sisters if he has them" Mikey commented.

"Mikey!" the others yelled. Raph smacked him.

"OW!"

"I can't… stay here. My sisters…nngh!" Leena tried to get up again but it was difficult because of the bandages.

"Easy, you can't move!" Don stopped her.

"I have to go back, I promised!" Leena replied.

"In your conditions you will just end up dissected by Bishop before you can do something" Leo added.

"Do you have a way to contact them? A cell phone, tracker…" Don asked. Leena thought for a moment before showing them handing Don her necklace.

"A diamond?"

"It's not a simple diamond. Only the kingdom's guardians use them to locate their comrades. When it glows, it means that a guardian is close" Leena explained.

"So, you're a guardian?" Mikey asked in curiosity.

"Yeah… yeah, I am" Leena lied. _They can't know the truth… not yet._

"Ok, maybe… if you let us use this, we could track your sisters for you and bring them back" Leo suggested.

"I don't know; one of my sisters never reacts kindly around strangers. She will hurt you… or worse" Leena said remembering Raven's behavior towards strangers.

"Well, if I know Bishop well… your sisters don't have much time. Not trying to freak you out but it's the truth" Raph said.

"Let me go with you then" Leena requested.

"But…" Leo said but Leena continued.

"I've already lost my parents and I won't forgive myself if something happens to my sisters. If you let me go with you I can assure you when my sisters see me, they won't hurt you. I swear on my honor" the dragon said. The others thought for awhile but left Leo to make the final decision.

"Alright. You'll come with us but you won't leave the truck" Leo said. Leena sighed in relief and hugged the blue masked ninja who froze at the unexpected reaction.

"Thank you so much"

"It's ok. We'll find them" Leo smiled.

"So, we're going now?" Leena asked.

"The sooner, the better guys. Raph, take the wheel. We're gonna need some of your driving skills" Leo ordered.

"You mean… killer driving skills" Mikey giggled.

"Don, medical supplies; maybe some food. Mikey, help him"

"On it" the purple and orange masked ninjas left to do what they had been told. Leo carried Leena and placed her inside the truck.

"Uh, Leonardo…?" Leena asked.

"What us it"

"I have just one question: what did your brother mean about your other brother and his _"killer driving skills"_?" the girl said.

"Uh, let's just say… Raph plus cars or bikes plus speed… it's not a pretty picture, especially if we're in a hurry. But don't worry, he's got some self control" Leo said.

...

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Minutes later…<strong>_

…

"And this is what you call _"self control"_?" Leena said grabbing her sit tightly when Raph took a dangerous curve. The red masked ninja was driving like crazy.

"Raph, slow down a lil bit will you?" Don said.

"You want to get there today or not?" Raph replied.

"You'll get us killed if you keep driving like that" Don argued.

"Blame Fearless, he's the one who told me to drive" Raph argued back.

"Guys, enough. Raph, please be more careful. We don't want to be spotted…" Leo interrupted.

"Or killed" Mikey added.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Raph snorted.

More memories came to Leena's mind…

* * *

><p><em>The four little princesses played "Follow the leader" in the palace's garden. Little Raven started climbing a high tree.<em>

"_Ray, this is not a good idea" little Dana said in a nervous tone._

"_Lee left me in charge" little Raven replied._

"_Dad could see us!" little Miley added._

"_If you want someone to blame, blame the lil queen" little Raven said and kept climbing._

* * *

><p>"Whoa! You weren't lying about that diamond!"Leo's voice interrupted Leena's memories; she was so focused on them that she hadn't noticed her diamond was glowing weakly.<p>

"We're getting closer" she announced. Once they arrived, Raph hid the truck and helped Leo to get Leena out of it.

"Alright guys, we gotta stick together and try not to be seen" Leo indicated. Leena started to walk by her own. A terrible scene welcomed her.

"Now Leena, how do we exactly find you sisters?" Leo asked.

"You can't" Leena managed to say despite the shock.

"Wait what?" Don said.

"They're gone" Leena continued, her eyes wide opened.

"Oh great! Raph almost killed us on the road for nothing?" Mikey folded arms.

"Mikey, shut up!" Raph said angrily.

"You said your crystal glowed when your sisters were near. How can you be sure they're not here?" Leo asked as he approached her.

"Because of that" Leena pointed at the scene. The place where their sisters had been a few days ago was almost destroyed. There was a big hole in the ground, a few destroyed buildings, some wounded soldiers... and the list went on.

"Holly…" Raph gasped.

"What the shell happened here?" Mikey exclaimed.

"_Ray" _Leena thought when she saw the fire marks on the soldiers and the buildings.

"_Dana"_ she noticed the trials the tornado had made. Only her brown haired sister could do that.

"_Miley"_ Leena recognized the vines and the big hole in the ground. Her orange haired sister had also created an earthquake because some buildings were totally or partially destroyed.

"Leena?" Leo made her come back to reality. Leena couldn't let the turtles discover her sisters' powers… and hers as well. She couldn't trust them yet; not until she found her sisters. The dark haired dragon pressed her wound till she saw blood.

"OW! My… wound…" Leena cried. Leo noticed the blood and carried Leena.

"Let's go back" The turtles left the place and drove back to the farmhouse.

"_Well done, girls" _Leena said mentally

"_But how will I find you now?"_


	8. Chapter 8

Raven, Dana and Miley had been flying for hours. The good news was they weren't prisoners anymore; the bad news: it was getting dark and they still hadn't found a shelter. Raven had slowed her pace and it looked that the cold wind was affecting her more than her sisters.

"Ray, are you sure you can keep going?" Dana asked in worry.

"A stupid breeze won't stop me" Raven said huskily. Dana placed a hand on her shoulder and gasped.

"Raven, you're way too cold! You know what happens when…"

"I'm a fire dragon; I know what happens when we get cold!" Raven said angrily swatting her sister's hand away.

"Girls, come here!" Miley called them. She had found a dry and safe cave.

"Nice work, Miley" Dana congratulated her sister. The girls entered inside the cave.

...

...

* * *

><p>"Now some wood and… Raven, would you mind?" Miley said setting the wood for the fire.<p>

"Yeah, yeah. I know" Raven snapped her fingers and a small spark landed in the wood.

"You really ARE cold!" Miley chuckled at the tiny spark.

"I'm saving my flames" Raven shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm still hungry. I'll go out and see what I can find" Miley said and left the cave.

"Don't let anyone to see you" Dana prevented.

"I know, Genie D" Miley winked and disappeared.

"I hate that nickname" Dana mumbled.

"GIRLS!" Miley called form outside.

"What is it?" Raven asked as she approached her sister. Miley pointed at a small town.

"So what?" Dana said as she joined her sisters.

"And you're supposed to be the genius? Sisters, it's a small town! We can find some food there!" Miley cheered.

"And where's the money for the food?" Dana folded arms.

"We don't necessarily need to pay for it" Raven said.

"We're not stealing anything! Besides, have you guys seen yourselves in a mirror lately? We're dragons!" Dana replied.

"That sicko said we almost looked like humans" Miley commented. Raven rubbed her chin thoughtfully and smirked.

...

...

* * *

><p>The place wasn't so crowded; there were a few small stores and a couple of policemen. The girls stayed in the shadows and moved to the first store they found. The place was closed now and there were no security cameras. While Dana and Miley stayed on guard, Raven sneaked in and grabbed some bread, ham, water, some candies for Miley, fruit and medical supplies. When she was about to leave, the red haired dragon noticed some small knives and took them as well.<p>

"Done. Now, clothes" Raven said.

"Wait, I have an idea" Dana said. The other dragons didn't understand but followed her sister.

"It'll take me just a sec" Dana said as she sneaked up from behind the store. A couple of minutes, she was outside with a bunch of makeup.

"We're gonna need more than just clothes to look like humans in this town"

"Sis, you're a genius" Raven noogied her sister.

"Where do we get some clothes?" Miley asked. Dana spotted some clothes that were drying off outside a house.

"This is perfect!" Miley smiled picking up a pink dress.

"Hey I don't have enough makeup for our whole body, just for our faces so pick up another thing" Dana said. Miley pouted but left the dress. She noticed Raven was already dressed up.

"Ray, what the heck! You look like a man" Dana commented. Miley tried to muffle her laugh.

"I know I said cover your legs and arms but…"

"I'm not wearing anything pink or white or girly. It's this or nothing" Raven had picked up dark pants; a red T-shirt and a leather jacket from outside a guy's apartment.

Miley settled down for long black leggings and a melon hooded sport jacket. Dana picked a pair of jeans and also a hooded sport jacket but in violet. Once they dressed up, they packed her training outfit and after a quick makeup session, they jumped down the roof and walked away. People didn't pay attention to them; they actually looked like common humans. They had to leave the town by foot since they couldn't fly dressed up like that. Back to their cave, they finally ate.

"Miley, there are some trees outside… do you think you can build a small house?" Raven asked.

"Well, I was just learning how to control wood but I can try" Miley shrugged.

"Dana, you'll help her. I'll be making some daggers. If we can't use our power at least we can use the other part of our training" Raven said pulling out the knives she got.

"You know… sometimes you scare me" Miley commented.

"Love you too, sis" Raven smirked. A few hours later, the girls fell asleep. Well… not all of them. Raven sat outside the cave looking at the starry sky. Absentmindedly, her fingers played with the water near the lake.

"I'll find you, Lee. I promise"

…

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Northampton<strong>_

_**The next morning…**_

_**...**_

"Morning, how are you feeling?" Leo entered into Leena's room in order to check the patient like Don ordered.

"Much better, thanks" Leena smiled. She had new bandages and her small cuts had already healed.

"Donnie said your wound will heal soon as long as you stay here and rest" Leo said.

"I think I can do that. Now that I know my sisters are free I feel more relieved. Thanks Leonardo" Leena bowed her head.

"Just Leo. Faster to say, easier to remember"

"Only short names, huh? Hmmm… then it's… Leo, Raph, Don and… and… Mikey. Well, it'll be easier for me to remember your names that way" Leena giggled.

"You know… it was a pretty creepy scenario the one we saw yesterday, huh?" Leo commented. Leena avoided his gaze.

"It looked like a tornado or an earthquake and then a fire… or maybe all together at the same time! Heh, now that's what I call having bad luck" Leo continued. A knock on the door stopped their chit chat.

"The truck is full of fuel, I already checked the tires and… I'm exhausted" Raph said entering to Leena's room.

"Guys, breakfast is getting… oh you're up! How's your wound?" Don asked to Leena.

"Still healing, doctor" Leena smiled.

"Hiya! Can I come in?"

"Sure Mikey"

"Brought you some milk!" Mikey said and walked towards the dragon's bed. A crack in the wooden floor made him trip.

"WHOA…!" The milk was going directly to Leena's face. The dragon's eyes turned blue reptile-like in a blink; she raised her hand and stopped the liquid. With another move she placed the milk back to the glass.

"That was so cool!" Mikey said in awe. In that moment, Leena's eyes went back to her dark color and realized what she had done.

"N-no … how stupid!" Leena jumped off the bed and ran away before someone could do something. The turtles ran outside the house and noticed in which direction she had gone.

"You think we should follow her?" Mikey asked.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say: _Duh!_" Don said.

"C'mon guys. She can't run so fast with that wound" Leo said. The green team started to follow her.

...

...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Leena panted and hid behind a tree.<p>

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! I can't believe I broke my own law! They… they know about my power!" Leena said to himself.

"LEENA!" Mikey called.

"YO, DRAGON! COME OUT!" Raph joined him.

"WE JUST WANT TO TALK!" Don added.

"Yeah right… about my power" Leena muttered and walked away. The leaves in the tree where she hid started moving.

"Hi" Leo jumped off the tree. Leena jumped back, shocked by the sudden appearance and sent a fist to the blue masked ninja's jaw.

"Ow! Whoa, strong hand!" Leo rubbed his aching area.

"Thanks… now if you excuse me…" After a short bow, Leena ran as fast as she could.

"WAIT!" Leo started following her. The others spotted her and joined Leo. Leena was about to cross the bridge but she had a different idea.

"She jumped to the river" Raph saw the dragon jumping and disappearing in the water.

"Aww man! We'll never catch her now!" Mikey sighed. A flash of blue passed running in front of the turtles. The blue masked turtle jumped as well.

"Let's see how much you can resist underwater" Leo didn't know Leena could breathe underwater. The blue masked ninja took a deep breath and followed her.

Leena kept diving but she noticed she wasn't being followed but also saw an unconscious body. The dragon grabbed an unconscious Leo and took him to ground. She looked for a pulse on his neck. In a blink, Leo's hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to ground. Once she was down he grabbed her other wrist and secured them with his leather wrist band.

"You played dead? Oh well… nice trick, I'll give you that but… is _this_ necessary?" Leena asked while Leo tied her hands behind her back.

"LEO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Don called.

"OVER HERE!" Leo yelled. "I'm sorry Leena, but you left me no choice. We just want to talk. That's all"

"You can't know… nobody can …"

"We're not your enemies, you can trust us" By the moment Leo's brothers arrived, Leena had made a decision.

"I'll tell you what you wish to know"


	9. Chapter 9

Things in Genso Ryuu were normal; it was like nothing had happened. Aldarnius (Arkaam) made sure that no one suspected about the princesses' and guardians' disappearance. He didn't change any law or changed something in the palace. The place was just like the queen had left it but Aldarnius could actually feel his revenge was almost complete.

"Soon… very soon… everything will be mine. The fame, glory… respect…" Aldarnius hissed darkly while running his fingers through the golden throne.

"Father…" Cedric stormed inside the Royal Hall.

"… and the great yet unexpected visit of my son who I believe I had ordered to not interrupt me!" Aldarnius ended.

"Excuse me, father. But I needed to talk to you: I went to the training room this morning and I find out those are not my soldiers" Cedric said.

"And you had to interrupt me just for that? Cedric, you're a captain! Train the new ones and voilá! New troop!" Aldarnius said in a calm voice.

"And where are the guardians?" Cedric continued.

"Since when do you care about them? I thought you hated them" Aldarnius said walking to the next window.

"I do, father. But still, they protect the kingdom and the Royal Family… speaking of that… where are the princesses… and Lee-Onara?" Cedric asked with more worry present in his voice. Aldarnius sighed heavily and walked to his son's direction.

"Cedric, I have the feeling you don't trust me" the old dragon said placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I never said that, I just…" Cedric interrupted but Aldarnius continued.

"The guardians left in order to get the princesses back and I sent your troops to escort them and some of them to the rest of the dimensions so they could cover more ground. There! That is my explanation. You happy now?" Aldarnius explained himself while pacing around his son.

"Father, I..." Cedric started.

"You don't trust your own father! You have disappointed me, my son" Aldarnius interrupted. Cedric felt a pang of guilt inside him.

"I'm so sorry father. And I trust you but… why you didn't send me? My job is to protect the kingdom and the Royal Family" Cedric said.

"Sending you? Out there? Cedric, my son, your real job is here. This dimension needs you now. Do not worry about the princesses" Aldarnius said calmly.

"I'm more worried about… Lee-Onara" Cedric said with a sigh. Indeed, he was worried about her the most. Aldarnius patted his son's shoulder.

"She will be alright too and once she's back you'll marry her as I promised. Now, please go back to your duties"

"Yes, father" Cedric said with a bow and left the place.

"That boy is so naïve; I almost feel sorry for him. Oh well, never mind. As long as he stays by my side…" Aldarnius chuckled and continued pacing all over the Royal Hall.

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Farmhouse<strong>

**10:15 am**

**...**

**...**

"Ok, dragon. Time for some answers. What was that thing you did before you run away?" Raph started.

"Yeah, I mean… I almost spilled milk all over you and you just… stopped it!" Mikey added.

"Genso Ryuu is known as the dimension of elemental dragons; we are able to control the four elements. In my case, I was born a water dragon; my specie is able to control water and liquids, not create them. Same thing goes for earth and air dragons. The fire dragons are the only ones with the ability to create and control fire" Leena started. The others listened to her carefully. Leena continued.

"The first king, Shoda, prohibited the use of our powers out of our dimension. To defend ourselves we use our common regular training like normal warriors; all the kings and queens after him have kept the same law for years and there was no dragon that attempted to break it… until today" Leena lowered her gaze in sadness and shame. As the actual queen, she had broken her own law.

"But it wasn't… you weren't… uh, you… guys, a little help here?" Mikey tried to cheer her up but couldn't find the right words.

"What Mikey tried to say is… this was a simple accident! Those things happens sometimes" Don said.

"And we won't tell anyone about the subject, ok? It'll be our secret" Leo added.

"I don't know. I can't lie to myself and pretend none of this happened. It's not correct" Leena said with a frown.

"Gee, look! Two Leos" Mikey teased.

"Very funny. I wanna see if you keep laughing like that when you're done bringing wood, cleaning the porch and the barn and start cooking" Leo ordered.

"Aww man! I came here for rest and relax! Not for doing chores" Mikey pouted.

"That's what you get for teasing Fearless. C'mon, we've got work to do" Raph chuckled dragging his little brother outside.

"I'll be back in a few hours to check your wounds" Don said before leaving the room. Leo turned back his attention to Leena who was trying to muffle her laugh.

"I used to do the same thing to my sisters" Leena chuckled as she walked to the next window.

"The chores thing?"

"They said they hated me, I was their worst nightmare, the bad girl… but I knew they didn't mean what they said" Leena said with a sigh calming down a little.

"I guess that's the little brothers' normal behavior" Leo shrugged. Leena was looking outside her window and spotted Raph and Don chasing Mikey; all of them laughing. This made her smile disappear and sigh heavily.

"You ok?" Leo asked.

"I'm worried about my sisters" Leena sighed as she walked back to the bed.

"Are they like you?" Leo sat in a chair near the dragon's bed.

"They're all teens if that's what you mean" Leena said sitting in the bed.

"Well yeah but… they can do what you do?" Leo asked in curiosity. Leena avoided his gaze and his question.

"Hey, if I'm asking too much…" Leo started.

"It's not that, Leo. I'm still not quite sure if I should…" Leena said.

"Trust in us?" Leo ended her statement.

"In the exterior you and your family look like a normal team and I really appreciate that you have saved me. But I can't reveal more until I have decided if you are trustworthy. I hope you can understand that" Leena stated.

"Don't worry. There will be no more questions" Leo assured.

"I do have to say… your fighting skills are impressive. Your master trained you well" Leena said. The sound of Mikey's girly screams caught the blue masked ninja's attention.

"I have to check if Mikey is not being half killed by Raph… again. Heh, little brothers. Would you excuse me for a sec?" Leo said getting and moving to the door.

"Yes, you're excused" Leena said ceremoniously. Leo froze at the unusual tone of voice used by Leena; really formal and a little weird in a good way.

"O…k…" Leo left the room with more questions about this dragon. Leena stretched her arms and yawned lazily. But then…

"Did I just say… Oh c'mon, Lee! You're not a queen here! Stop acting like one!" Leena said to herself remembering what she had said to Leo. It was a normal queen behavior to give answers and orders like that one but she was no queen in this dimension.

"I gotta find you girls and soon before I end up doing more queen stuff"

...

...

* * *

><p>"You done with that house?" Raven asked impatiently. Her little sister had been working on their new shelter since very earlier in the morning and there was no big progress yet.<p>

"Give her some time, Ray. She'll get it right any moment" Dana said.

"Yeah, any moment but definitely not today" Raven teased.

"You know what's weird… it's been like… five days, not counting the month we were captive, since we arrived here and no one has come looking for us" Dana realized.

"IT'S READY!" Miley announced showing her sisters her creation. The wooden house looked perfect and safe.

"Nicely done" Raven patted Miley's head.

"If I just had done the same thing on my final exam…" Miley sighed. A _crack_ sound alarmed Dana.

"Uhmm girls?"

The wooden structure collapsed slowly in front of the orange haired girl's eyes.

"Dang it! I can never get that thing right" Miley folded arms.

"It's ok. You did your best" Dana smiled trying to comfort her.

"Hey, how about if we go to that small town tonight and have some fun!" Miley suggested.

"Miley, we can't. It's risky for us to mix with the crowd" Dana prevented.

"Oh c'mon! This is the first time we leave the palace! Don't you girls wanna explore?" Miley continued.

"Alright, we're going. Besides, we still gotta find Leena" Raven said. While they were walking to the town, Dana noticed something shinny on her sister's pocket.

"So, Ray… you done with your daggers?" the brown haired asked. In a blink, Raven pulled out three of them pointing them at her sister's face.

"You know I hate when you point those things directly at my face!" Dana swatted her sister's hand away.

"Girls! Enough with the bickering! Let's move!" Miley hurried her sisters.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Downtown**_

_**Hours later...**_

…

…

It was a normal night so far; the girl's hadn't been discovered yet, they looked like four normal girls exploring the town. This was the first time in years the girls walked freely without being escorted by soldiers or their guardians. Since their parents' deaths and their eldest sister's coronation, Raven, Dana and Miley spent the whole time in palace. Miley was the most excited, running and admiring every little detail; Dana just smiled at her sister's reaction and asked herself how this cheery laughing girl could be her little twin sister, they were so different: physically since the day Miley decided to change her image and mentally… well, let us say Dana was intelligent and her sister… distracted. On the other hand, Raven couldn't stop thinking about her lost sister. She looked around frenetically and also gave a look to her jewel... but there was no glow. If there was no glow, there was no sister either.

"Let's go back. Leena's definitely not here" Raven said and started to walk away.

"SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!" A woman screamed. Everyone froze and looked at their surroundings.

"What's that?" Dana spotted someone running directly at Raven's direction.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" A man pushed the red haired girl and ran.

"HEY!"

"Please, he stole my purse!" an old lady cried. Raven ran after the thief.

"RAVEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Dana yelled.

"RAY, WAIT FOR ME!" Miley followed her. Both girls ran as fast as they could. Raven cursed mentally at the fact that they couldn't use their powers or their wings but they would catch that thief at any cost.

"HEY YOU! STOP!" Raven yelled.

"YEAH… SURE!" the thief chuckled and kept running. While they ran, the thief threw a trash can lid directly to Raven who caught it full on her stomach.

"That's it, you asked for it! A little help, Miley?" Raven growled. Miley spotted a gardening shop store.

"Uhhhh, creeper!" The orange haired girl dug her fingers on the dirt and the creeper started following the thief's track to a dead end. The thief screamed in terror when the creeper grabbed his feet and pulled him down the pavement. Raven approached the man and grabbed him by the neck.

"End of the road, scum" the red haired girl hissed.

"I ain't afraid of you, freak!" the thief yelled. Raven growled at the comment, her eyes slowly changing into red reptile-like ones.

"How did you just call me?" Raven yelled tightening the grab on the thief's neck. She was growling louder and showing her fangs. The thief was running out of air because of Raven's deadly grip. Dana had followed their sisters all the way and stopped in the dark alley at the sound of someone gasping for air.

"RAVEN, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Dana yelled but Raven was already consumed by the bad side of all fire dragons: anger.

"Raven, leave the guy alone! You're gonna kill him!" Dana pleaded.

For a moment, Dana's voice matched her mother's perfectly. In that moment, Raven came back to reality. The thief laid on the ground unconscious but not dead, Raven had let go just in time. By the time Miley arrived, Dana and Raven walked away from the alley leaving the police to deal with the criminal.

"So what happened?" Miley asked.

"Raven lost it… again" Dana glared at her big sister. Miley understood what Dana was talking about, when Raven let the anger consume her she was a totally different person.

* * *

><p>"Hey lady, I think this is yours" Raven said handing the lady the purse.<p>

"My purse! Thanks goodness! You're such a good boy" the lady said. Raven rolled eyes and took off her hat.

"Oh! You're a girl" the lady apologized.

"I told you to pick other clothes" Dana chuckled.

"I want to give you a little reward" the lady said.

"Oh no, thanks but…" Raven raised her hands backing away a little.

"I insist, please"

"But lady…"

"Mrs. Florence Condoleezza Harrington" the lady introduced herself.

"Ah… gesundheit. Now, Mrs. H… thank you but I'm afraid we're not gonna accept any reward" Raven stated.

"How about I invite you to my house for dinner!" Harrington offered.

"That sounds great" Miley cheered.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Dana asked.

"Dana, it's this or a cold cave. Plus… I'm hungry" Miley dragged her sister all the way to Harrington's house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After dinner…<strong>_

…

"So, I never got the chance to know your names" Harrington said.

"I'm Raven and those are my sisters: Dayannara and Michaella" Raven introduced.

"I always wanted to have daughters but I never had the chance to raise children of my own" Harrington sighed sadly.

"You must feel pretty lonely" Dana commented.

"Not so lonely. I have Kirk with me" Harrington said.

"Kirk?" Miley asked in curiosity but the cold nose of a golden retriever on her hand answered her question.

"I found him when he was just a puppy. Now he's a strong dog and a perfect guardian"

"Well, perfect company in this gianormous mansion!" Miley chirped.

"Indeed. Where are you from?" Harrington asked.

"Uh… well…" the girls stuttered. Dana looked around and spotted a flag.

"Japan!" Dana shouted.

"I went there last year for my birthday and brought some souvenirs… mostly ancient weapons. Which reminds me… those are incredible daggers you have there, miss Raven. I so need to have them in my collection" Harrington said excitedly.

"Collection?"

Harrington took them to a big room full of weapons from different countries and ages. The girls looked around in awe.

"This is one of my passions: collecting ancient weapons from every place in the world. Not a very common hobby but…" Harrington commented but Raven had found already her weakness.

"_I have a plan_" Raven hissed.

"_Raven!_" Dana gave her sister a glare.

"Mrs. Harrington, these daggers are the only ones in the world. You could search the rest of your life and you'll never find them" Raven started catching Harrington's attention immediately. Dana couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I wanna exchange them for 3 weapons of your collection" Raven ended.

"Some extra money would be good too" Miley muttered.

"Miley!" Dana elbowed her sister hard.

"It is a deal! Now, about the money, you can work here in my house and you can also live here with me if you want" Harrington said.

"Hmmm, conference" Dana called "We can't do this! We're…"

"Dragons, we know. So what! Ray just got us cool weapons and a house! Please D-D, please!" Miley pleaded. Dana sighed before turning back to Harrington.

"We accept"

"YAY! LOVE YA SIS!" Miley hugged Dana almost crushing her ribs.

"Ok, ok. Love ya too but…" Dana gasped.

"Oh… hehe… sorry" Miley broke the painful embrace.

* * *

><p>Harrington showed them their rooms and retired to her own leaving the girls alone. Now they could get rid of their outfits and release their wings from their clothed prison. The girls were extremely exhausted; they slumped in their beds and quickly fell asleep. At least Miley did.<p>

"Insomnia?" Dana asked Raven who leaned against a window. Raven nodded.

"You know… I can't believe you just lied to an old lady" Dana conrinued.

"I didn't lie. Those daggers had the Genso Ryuu's heraldry and she'll never find those here on Earth" Raven chuckled.

"All for three weapons?" Dana raised a brow.

"Hey, she let us choose" Raven shrugged.

"I don't know if I'd trust Miley with pointy weapons" Dana commented.

"I'll make sure the silly head doesn't get close to the blades" Raven said. Both sisters stayed in silence for a moment before Dana talked again.

"What happened in that alley?"

"You already said it. I lost it again" Raven sighed.

"At least you left him alone"

"I was not going to release him and you know it" Raven replied. Dana stayed in silence; it was hard to talk with Raven especially after what had happened with that thief.

"You sounded like mom" Raven continued.

"Huh?"

"When you screamed… you sounded like mom" Raven explained.

"I did? So… that's why you let him go, right?" Dana realized.

"Bingo"

"Scrabble!" A voice chirped.

"Miley!" Raven yelled at his young sister.

"What! I can't sleep with you talking so loud" Miley pouted.

"Ray, with or without me… I'm sure you would have let him go" Dana continued.

"You don't understand. My mind was clouded and I could feel that… that fire…" Raven said.

"Well, you can't help it. You're a fire dragon; you were born with that fire in your veins" Miley smiled.

"And sometimes I hate it" Raven replied.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked in curiosity.

"Water means peace and healing, air means freedom and earth balance. All together… represent life. Fire is nothing but destruction and death" Raven said bitterly.

"Fire represents warmth, passion, courage… the same things we see in you and you use to protect us" Dana placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Not all of us" Raven sighed remembering her lost sister: Leena.

"We'll find her soon" Dana smiled warmly pulling his big sister into a hug being followed by Miley. The three sisters stayed like this for a moment before going back to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of the door creaking open alarmed Leo. He went downstairs and noticed a winged silhouette leaving the house. Outside, Leena prepared herself to take flight; it had been a week since she had arrived to this dimension now and she couldn't stay there any longer. She had to find her sisters.

"Leena?" Leo's voice stopped her for a moment.

"Sorry I woke you up" Leena turned his attention to Leo.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked.

"I have to keep looking for my sisters. It's been a week and your brother said my wound healed perfectly fine" Leena said.

"Still, it's a little dangerous to go out alone especially with Bishop behind all this" Leo commented.

"I'm ready to face him this time" Leena replied.

"We used to think the same before. With Bishop everything is unexpected" Leo replied back.

"Leo, I can't sleep peacefully knowing my sisters are out there probably hurt! It's been a week!" Leena insisted.

"If they're like you, I'm sure they're ok" Leo smiled. Leena was not convinced at all.

"I'll tell you what, tomorrow we'll start searching. Five can cover more ground than just one" Leo suggested. Leena nodded and followed the blue masked ninja inside the house again.

...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile on Bishop's base…<em>**

"Sir, we've been looking everywhere. There's no trace of them" a soldier announced.

"They couldn't have just vanished!" Bishop growled.

"There's an area we haven't checked yet, sir. Near Northampton; it's the only place they could have gone if they're still alive" another soldier said.

"Alright, but we'll need to be discrete. I don't want the government to know about those creatures yet" Bishop ordered.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Harrington's mansion<strong>

**8:30 pm**

"Whoa Miley! I didn't know you could cook so well!" Raven exclaimed stuffing her mouth with lasagna.

"Jada taught me. I was looking for an opportunity to put my knowledge in use but… y'know… palace, servants, blah blah blah" Miley said pouring some juice in the glasses. A knock on the window caught Raven's attention.

"Feeling better, Dana?" Raven asked opening the window letting her sister in. Dana had left to spread her wings after a whole week of having them hidden on her clothes.

"You bet! I missed flying _that_ high!" Dana said cheerfully.

"Says the dragon afraid of heights" Miley chuckled.

"You mean the dragon that_ used_ _to be_ afraid of heights" Dana corrected.

"Any sign of Leena?" Raven asked.

"Unfortunately no. She's definitely not in this town" Dana said. After flying for two hours there was no sign of her sister.

"Where else could she be?" Raven frowned.

"Well, Earth has lots of countries and towns and…" Dana started.

"We got it; we're stuck here till the end of our lives" Miley sighed.

"Not if we split up" Raven suggested.

"What about Mrs. Harrington?" Dana asked.

"She went out and said she wasn't coming back till tomorrow" Miley said.

"We have enough time then" Raven said getting ready for going on a patrol by her own.

"Hey girls, check that out" Dana said looking through the window.

"Aren't those… oh man!" Miley exclaimed recognizing Bishop's soldiers.

"How did they find us?" Dana asked in confusion.

"Hold it…" Raven joined their sisters. The men outside looked at their surroundings "…doesn't seem like they know we're here" Raven stated.

"We can't leave the house" Dana said in a serious tone.

"Dana, we can always use our disguises" Miley replied.

"I'm not so sure" Dana replied back.

"Well, that doesn't seem to have stopped her" Miley said noticing Raven had left the house already.

"Please, tell me Raven was adopted" Dana sighed heavily.

...

* * *

><p>"The boss said we can't let ourselves get discovered. Mix with the crowd" a soldier said. Raven followed the men close enough.<p>

"Hey Milles, check this out" a soldier called. The others reunited around an old TV where the news were on.

"…_the scared man testified that this creature had fangs, red hair and red reptilian eyes…" _

Raven gasped and started backing up slowly.

"… _Mrs. Florence Harrington's belongings were intact thanks to a young girl who found …"_

"They're here. Call the others and tell them to get ready and ask for that Harrington" one of the soldiers said and the team split up.

...

* * *

><p>"Girls, we have to leave this place and now. They know we're here" Raven announced when she arrived to the mansion.<p>

"But what about Mrs. Harrington? She'll be in trouble if they know she's been helping us" Dana said.

"My little girls…"

"Harrington?" the girls exclaimed.

"… all flights were cancelled and…" the old woman froze. In front of her there were the girls… the _**dragon**_ girls.

"Mrs. H, we…" Dana started but a knock on the door made the girls gasp.

"Go upstairs and hide in the last room at the left" Harrington said. The girls rushed upstairs and hid. The old lady opened the door and four dark coated men entered.

"Evening ma'am. We're looking for three fugitives with weird disguises and apparently they have been located here" the leader of the team said.

"You can come in, gentlemen. And I can assure you I have no idea of what are you talking about but you are free to look everywhere" Harrington smiled. The men started searching all over the house. Kirk growled furiously.

"Easy Kirk, the gentlemen are friends" Harrington said with a soft voice "I have to tell him that or else he could bite your leg off like he did with the postman. Poor Sam, he was never the same anymore" she chuckled.

"N-nice doggy" one of the soldiers patted the dog's head nervously earning a loud growl from the dog. After two hours of intense searching, the men couldn't find anything.

"Well, the place is clean. Pardon us ma'am" the leader apologized and left the place with his comrades.

"It is alright. You can come out now" Harrington knocked the secret door. Miley was the first one coming out and gave the old lady a big hug.

"Thank you so much!" the orange haired dragon said with little tears on her eyes.

"Why you didn't…" Raven started.

"I had to pay my debt for saving me from that thief" Harrington explained.

"Thanks a lot, Mrs. Harrington" Dana said joining the hug.

"Now, let us go to the living room for some tea. I want to hear everything about you" Harrington said cheerfully.

"I fear we can't stay here any longer. Maybe you fooled them once but they will come back" Raven said.

"At least you could stay here one more night" Harrington said… almost pleaded.

"Actually, it's not a bad idea" Dana smiled. The foursome spent the whole night talking about the girls' dimension and their powers but the girls kept the "Royal Family" thing in secret. It was the rules.

...

* * *

><p>The next morning, the turtles and Leena packed their things and started the search: the guys in the hauler and Leena by air now her wings had healed. Hours later of searching the guys returned to the hauler where Don waited.<p>

"Nothing in the lake" Leo announced.

"Nor in the forest" Raph added.

"Hey, is that a house or something?" Mikey said spotting a pile of wood. It did look like a house but destroyed.

"_Miley…"_ Leena thought. Her jewel gave a faint glow confirming Leena's thoughts "They were here" she announced.

"C'mon guys, get in and get dressed. We're checking up that town" Leo ordered and moved to the hauler to get the disguises.

"Whoa, hold it. What are we gonna do with her?" Don said referring to Leena.

"If she doesn't mind wearing a coat, I have an extra one" Mikey said.

"It's ok, as long as nobody notices my wings" Leena shrugged and put the coat on her making sure the wings weren't visible.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harrington's mansion<strong>_

"Now, my dragon girls, a deal is a deal" Harrington opened the room where she kept her weapons. Raven picked a manriki, some kunais and smoke pills. Dana chose a pair of tessens and Miley settle down for tonfas.

"Don't forget your payment" Harrington said placing a bag with some money inside on Raven's hands.

"I… we don't…" Raven stuttered.

"Girls, you worked hard for this. It is not a reward, you earned this money" Harrington smiled.

"Thanks Mrs. H" Raven bowed her head. Kirk started whimpering and howling in sadness.

"Aww, I'll miss you too sweetie" Miley hugged the dog.

"You can take him with you" Harrington said.

"Really? WOOHOO! Come here Kirk!" The dog wasted no time and jumped to the young dragon's arms.

"There is a place where you can hide" Harrington added "Years ago, there was a big concert hall. The place is not inhabited anymore but I bought it in order to restore it. But now I believe you needed it more than I do. I am sorry I can not do more for you"

"You can't do more? What are you talking about? You've done enough and maybe more for us than we deserve" Dana smiled in gratefulness.

"Well, you can do one more thing for us" Miley said.

"What is it?" Harrington turned her attention to the young dragon.

"Where is that concert hall located?"

...

* * *

><p>"Anything?" Leo asked.<p>

"Nuh-huh. Those dragons are not here" Raph said gruffly.

"I can't believe every time we go on vacations, stuff like this has to happen to us" Mikey said with a pout.

"Stop whining, knucklehead" Raph smacked his little brother's head. Leena noticed her jewel started glowing with more insistence.

"They're here!" Leena shouted.

"Where?" The guys turned back to her. The glow started decreasing as fast as it increased the first time.

"No, wait… they're moving" Leena announced.

"Hauler, now!" Leo ordered.

"To where?" Don asked.

"New York"


	12. Chapter 12

_**New York**_

_**11:45 pm**_

Leena had been flying for hours now without rest while the guys followed her in the hauler. The tiredness was evident on the dragon's face.

"You think you can keep going by air?" Don asked.

"I don't think so" Leena panted.

"Mikey, open the back door" the genius turtle commanded. Mikey complied the order given and Leena entered visibly exhausted.

"You ok?" Mikey asked in worry.

"Yeah, though next time I won't fly for more than six hours. That's air dragons' territory, not mine" Leena chuckled.

"Well, the good news is we'll be in New York in half an hour" Raph announced.

"And the bad news?" Leo asked.

"We're running out of fuel and we have enough to make it to the lair" Raph ended.

"I better call sensei and tell him we're in coming" Leo said dialing Splinter's number.

"Uh, Leo... have you thought of how are we gonna explain this to Splinter? 'Cause bringing a dragon to the lair all sudden could give him a heart attack… no offense girl" Mikey said.

"I… uh… hadn't thought of it really. Oh well, I'll see what I can do" Leo said while he waited his sensei to pick the phone.

...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Leena's sisters had arrived to the place Harrington had destined to be the dragon's shelter.<p>

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Raven exclaimed.

"Huge and dirty, ew!" Miley scrunched up her face in disgust.

"With a bit of cleaning I'm sure it'll be fine. You start working. I'll be back soon" Dana said while disguising herself and getting ready for going to the next store.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked.

"We're gonna need some food, duh!" Dana rolled eyes.

"And more makeup and new clothes!" Miley chirped. Raven and Dana narrowed eyes at her.

"What! I'm not wearing these things forever!" Miley said referring to the clothes she had picked in that small town.

"I'll go just for food. Tomorrow we'll go for clothes, ok?" Dana said leaving the place. The girls started cleaning and making space for their "going to be" bedrooms.

"You know… at Harrington's… for a moment I think I felt Leena" Raven said.

"Really? But our jewels didn't glow" Miley replied lifting a piano and placing it in another room; due to her earth dragon nature, this apparently impossible task wasn't a problem for her.

"I'm gonna miss Mrs. H" the red haired dragon sighed.

"Same here. But at least I have someone to remember her forever. Isn't that true, Kirk? Yes it is, yes it is! You're such a good boy!" Miley said petting her new dog.

"So, you finally get to get a pet huh?" Raven chuckled.

"Yeah, in palace this wouldn't have been possible. I hope Lee let me keep him" Miley sighed. The girls continued cleaning the place until it was decent enough.

...

* * *

><p>Dana had just left the grocery store when she heard muffled voices coming from a dark alley.<p>

"Aww, tired already?" A tattooed man said mockingly.

"Please… leave me alone" The voice of a scared and beaten man could be heard.

"What did you say? You want more?" another thug said and both started kicking and punching him again.

"Stop it!" Dana yelled. The thugs turned their attention to the coated young girl.

"Well, looky here!"

"Hey there, cutie. Wanna join us?"

"Leave that guy alone" Dana commanded in a serious voice.

"What if we say no?" the tattooed guy approached her.

"Yeah! What are you gonna do about it?" the other guy said threateningly.

At first she was reluctant of using her powers but this was an emergency. Dana pulled out her tessens and flicked them once, creating a powerful air blast; the thugs ended up slammed against the wall after Dana's attack, both of them fell unconscious to ground. Dana ran directly to where the wounded guy laid, bruises and cuts covered his body.

"Are you ok?" Dana started checking the guy's wounds.

"M'fine… thanks to you, Miss" the guy managed to say.

"Is there any hospital around here?" Dana asked.

"There is one… nngh… but it's…" the guy moaned in pain but the tiredness had started to claim him.

"But it's…? Huh?" Dana noticed the guy had fallen unconscious as well "Sir?" the brown haired dragon shook the guy's arm gently but he didn't wake up.

"Oh great _*sigh*_ coat off, wings on" Dana sighed heavily while getting rid of her coat and carrying the wounded man.

"Just hope nobody sees me"

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Turtle's lair<strong>_

_**00:15 am**_

"Welcome home, my sons. How was your trip?" Splinter welcomed the turtles.

"Fine sensei" Don said entering into the lair.

"Except for the part when the dragon girl arrived all bloody…" Mikey had just revealed the "little secret"

"Michelangelo!" the others yelled at him.

"What! You were going to tell him one way or another" Mikey replied folding arms.

"Would you like to explain yourselves?"Splinter raised a brow.

"Uhmm… you're on Fearless" Raph said pushing his older brother.

"Thanks a lot Raph" Leo muttered.

"Leonardo?"

"Master Splinter…" Leo made a sign and the dragon girl entered into the lair as well "She's Leena" the blue masked ninja introduced her.

"Leena, he's our sensei and father… Master Splinter" Leo continued.

"It is a pleasure" Leena bowed her head.

"The feeling is mutual but what is your purpose on this dimension?" Splinter asked in curiosity.

"I'm looking for my sisters. They've been lost for a month and week now. I can't go back to Genso Ryuu without them" Leena explained him.

"We offered to help her since there's someone else after them" Don added.

"Yeah, Bishop and his paranoia are back… again" Mikey sighed.

"We went already to Bishop's base but it was destroyed, then we searched on the town near Casey's farmhouse but still nothing" Raph said.

"You are a palace's guardian, are you not?" Splinter asked to the girl.

"How did you know?" Leena asked back slightly surprised. Who did he know if he barely knew her?

"The Daimyo talked to me about you and what do you use to locate each other" Splinter said referring to Leena's necklace.

_"So that would explain it"_ Leena thought.

"Is that what brought you here?" Splinter proceeded. Leena nodded.

"But we can't keep searching tonight. The hauler needs repairing and fuel…" Don listed.

"…and we're dead tired! I mean, dude! Those weren't vacations at all! They had me doing chores, cooking, cleaning…" Mikey whined.

"Please, someone put him to sleep already!" Raph sighed heavily in annoyance.

"Michelangelo is right. You all need to rest; you look exhausted. Tomorrow we will discuss things further" Splinter said and retired to his room. The others did the same.

"Hey Leena, you can sleep in my lab. I have a bed and some blankets there" Don said pointing at the lab's direction.

"Thanks" Leena bowed her head.

Once the others went to their rooms, Leena tried to open a portal using the lair's pool. The water on her hands turned into long water rope which she used to created a floating circle that started glowing in the interior. Everything was normal for a moment but the circle started morphing into weird shapes and finally destroyed itself before Leena's surprised eyes.

_"Weird…"_ Leena thought and tried again but the circle kept destroying itself leaving a mess in the lair's floor. With some moves of her hands, Leena cleaned the water in the floor and placed it back to the pool.

"O…k, now this is bad" Leena said to herself.

"What's bad?" A voice behind Leena made her turn around. It was Leo.

"I can't open a portal to my dimension. Someone's blocking me" Leena explained.

"Last time The Daimyo was here he told us Genso Ryuu's queen opened the portal just because of the Battle Nexus Tournament. Maybe she closed it again" Leo commented. Leena turned around so Leo couldn't notice the shocked expression in her face.

"I think I'm going to bed… night Leo" With this, Leena locked herself inside the lab and slumped heavily in the bed.

"Impossible… if I'm here, then… who blocked the portals?"

...

What Leena didn't know was someone else was doing that job.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Genso Ryuu<strong>_

_**Palace's Dungeon**_

A blinding light in the cell where the Guardian Althor was captive alarmed the other Guardians.

"What happened?" Jayden asked.

"The queen tried to open a portal" Althor explained.

"And?" Jada asked.

"I had to block her" Althor explained while he destroyed the queen's portal once again. Leena had given up trying again. Now Althor could finally rest.

"Why did you block her?" Riven asked angrily.

"It is not safe for now and she hasn't reunited with her sisters yet. We must wait" Althor said.

"I'm getting tired of this waiting thing. Why you can't send us instead?" Riven insisted.

"I can not risk your safety too, Guardians. Discussion over" Althor stated.

"But…" Jada interfered.

"DISCUSSION OVER!" Althor yelled. The Guardians had never seen Althor _that_ angry before. The latter took a deep breath and calmed down himself.

"Apologizes"

"It's ok. We're all tense… I guess" Jada smiled comfortingly.

"Listen, I know how you are feeling right now. Ryoga trusted me to take care of his daughters and… I failed him" Althor said lowering his head in shame.

"No, you haven't! This is no one but Arkaam's fault" Jayden said. Everyone stayed in silence.

"So… what now?" Jada sighed after the moment of tension.

"When the time comes, I will send you. For now, we must stay here and hope the Royal Family can survive" Althor ended. The Guardians went back to their cells and tried to get some sleep… thought they knew already that would be another night of insomnia.


	13. Chapter 13

_**New York**_

_**Harrington's Concert Hall**_

_**6:00 am**_

_**...**_

"Hey ya girls" Dana entered into the old concert hall with the groceries' bags.

"What took you so long? I was getting way worried!" Miley inquired.

"Something happened" Dana sighed placing the bags in the improvised table.

"Mind to tell us?" Raven folded arms.

"Well, this guy…" Dana stared talking, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Uhh, sister got a boyfriend already?" Miley teased her older twin.

"NO! I heard this guy being beaten by those thugs and… well, I had to do something! Then I took him to a hospital but I didn't have any idea of where it was and I had to fly the whole night! That's why I arrived this late… earlier… oh whatever!" Dana explained a little exasperated.

"Aww, our little Dana saved the day! Or the night in this case" Raven noogied her sister.

"Can't believe you did something like that" Miley said in a particularly serious tone.

"I know, it was stu…" Dana lowered her gaze but suddenly she was pulled into a hug… courtesy of Miley.

"Girl, now I can say I'm proud I'm your twin!" the youngest dragon said excitedly.

"What?" Dana's eyes opened wide.

"I mean, you're always so shy and you barely use your powers and now this? You helped a poor guy without hesitation… like a superhero!" Miley said happily hugging her sister more tightly.

"That's the bad thing! I used my powers! Remember the law?" Dana replied breaking the hug.

"Well, we all broke that law already. Miley and I did it in that town and now you did it here. We're all partners in crime" Raven shrugged.

"I feel like a roach. What would Leena say if she knows?" Dana sighed dramatically.

"She won't know if certain someone doesn't tell her" Raven said flicking her sister's forehead playfully.

"Girls, in case you don't notice… I'M HUNGRY!" Miley interrupted.

"Gee, Miley! Where do you put all that food? Cuz I don't think it's in your stomach" Raven chuckled. With the food Dana had brought, he girls were ready to have a nice breakfast.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Turtles' lair<strong>_

_**7:10 am**_

_**...**_

"Morning sensei" Leo greeted his sensei as he entered into the kitchen.

"Good morning, my son. Would you like some tea?" Splinter offered.

"Sure" The old rat poured some steaming tea on Leo's cup. The sound of blades clashing that came from the dojo caught the ninja's attention

"Seems like someone is already training" Leo commented.

"Miss Leena had been awake since 4 am, Leonardo" Splinter informed giving a sip to his tea.

"What!" Leo almost choked with his tea after he heard that.

The blue masked ninja left the kitchen in a blink and made his way to the dojo where, in fact, he found Leena training. The dark haired dragon had both swords on her hands while she practiced some tricky moves and jumps. One failed kick made her fall to ground.

"Again" Leena muttered to herself as she got up and performed the same move but failing miserably again.

"Darn it! Why I can't never get that right!" Leena reprimanded herself.

"Because your kick is not high enough" Leo's voice made Leena turn his attention to the dojo's door. The blue masked ninja unsheathed his katanas and performed the same kick Leena had tried to do… in his case, the move was perfect.

"See? The kick needs to be higher" Leo said as he ended he move.

"I know how to do it. I'm just distracted. I'm won't be ok till I find my sisters" Leena sighed and placed her swords back to the sheaths.

"You do care a lot about them, huh?" Leo said trying to make conversation.

"You should know that yourself. Your sensei says you're a little… overprotective. Well, you and Raphael" Leena chuckled. She knew this thanks to certain rat sensei who had woken up when he sensed Leena in the dojo… at 4 am.

"That's not…" Leo replied but Leena's raised brow made him change his argument.

"Ok, it's true. But we're not THAT overprotective… not all the time" the blue masked ninja said with a slight blush on his face. The dragon couldn't help but laugh. A family picture on the wall caught Leena's attention.

"A rat father with four turtle sons… weird but… nice… in sort a way" Leena commented.

"Well, he took care of us since we were tiny turtles. He raised us, trained us; you know… everything normal parents do. Except that we're not exactly as normal as the regular families are" Leo added.

"So, you're ninjas?" Leena continued.

"Yep. Not the safest life style but we're fine" Leo shrugged.

"Hiding in the darkness and being chased to death… yeah, sure your fine" Leena rolled eyes.

"We didn't choose this life style neither we regret it" Leo replied.

"Why not?" Leena asked in curiosity. How could possibly a teenager like a life style _that _dangerous?

"Well, it was thanks to our ninja life we met some of our greatest friends. And that hasn't stopped us from being normal teenagers either! We still fool around, play games, extra hobbies…" Leo listed.

"Must be nice" Leena interrupted him.

"Huh?"

"Being a normal teenager… must be nice" Leena explained herself. This statement confused the blue masked ninja; she was a teenager like him… then, why she had said _that_ thing about being a teenager?

"BREAKFAST IS READY! IT'S PANCAKES TIME!" Mikey called just when Leo was about to make another question.

"Better not let your brother waiting. It's not polite" Leena said and left the dojo.

"Hey, where are Raph and Donnie?" Mikey asked.

"Mr. Jones called early in the morning and required your brothers' assistance" Splinter answered.

"Aww man! The pancakes are gonna get cold… and Don's coffee too!" Mikey whined.

…

* * *

><p>Back to the dragons' shelter, the girls had already eaten and practiced some battling moves like they always did in palace. Some hours later, Miley suggested to go shopping for more clothes and makeup. Reluctantly, Raven and Dana agreed.<p>

"This looks nice" Dana said picking a white and pink striped shirt.

"I ain't wearing that. I already picked some clothes" Raven said showing Dana what she had got.

"Ray, it's the same T-shirt but in black, red and black…and a black coat!" Dana replied a little frustrated of her sister's clothes' choice.

"Yeah whatever. Look, I'm fine with these clothes, ok? You two pick…" Raven noticed Miley was not with them in the store.

"Where's Miley?"

…

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for coming Raph" Don said.<p>

"Next time ask Leo, I ain't the one who gets up this early" Raph said gruffly "Bonehead… Casey Jones" he mumbled.

"Well, if you two hadn't made that stupid bet then Casey's arm would be ok and he wouldn't need us to help him with his bike" Don replied.

"Wasn't my fault! I told the idiot that curve was way too much… even for me!" Raph replied back.

"Did you see her?" A guy said.

"Sure! She's fantastic!" A girl said cheerfully pulling the guy to the game zone. Don's curiosity instincts started tingling.

"Wanna go check?"

"Dunno" Raph shrugged.

"Ok, then… wanna go to the bookstore?" Don suggested.

"Come to think of it, I'm getting curious about that crowd down there" Raph commented rushing downstairs. Don chuckled and followed his red masked brother.

The crowd surrounded a girl with a pink hooded jacket and an orange rose in the back of it; the girl danced marvelously, a mix of battle moves and normal dance steps being performed almost perfectly.

"That girl is amazing!" some girls cheered.

"There's something… familiar about those moves" Don said to himself.

…

* * *

><p>A few stores away Raven and Dana searched for Miley with furious faces.<p>

"When I put my hands on that little rascal, I'm gonna…" Raven growled.

"Ray, first we have to find the little rascal so you can kill her… no, so WE can kill her!" Dana added. The sound of music and people cheering alarmed the dragons.

"What the… what is she doing?" Dana exclaimed angrily when she noticed the girl was their sister Miley. They both got closer to the crowd.

…

"You think Mikey would do that?" Raph chuckled referring to the dancing girl while he and Don walked away from the store.

…

Without any warning, Raven's hands started burning.

"Ray! Not here!" Dana hissed. Immediately, Raven extinguished her flames.

"It… it wasn't me! I swear!" Raven was right; she hadn't summoned her powers "I felt like… dunno… another fire dragon was getting close to me"

…

"Better go back, I'm sure Mikey must be crying because of our breakfast getting cold again" Don laughed.

…

The air around Dana changed abruptly and her wings struggled to be released.

"I felt the same… but an air dragon instead" Dana commented.

"Let's get the lil twerp and we better start looking for Leena. This is getting freaky" Raven rushed to get Miley out of the stage.

…

"Weird… for some reason I felt air in my chest" Don said.

"I felt like mine was burning. Think is the flu?"Raph asked.

"Could be. Better go back to the lair and take some samples" Both turtles got in the hauler and made their way home.

…

* * *

><p>In Genso Ryuu, while the guardians slept… certain young female dragon just had had another vision.<p>

"_Only two remain"_


	14. Chapter 14

Once Raven and Dana managed to keep their powers controlled, they got Miley out of the game zone and rushed back to their shelter.

"What in the world you think you were doing there!" Dana reprimanded Miley.

"I couldn't resist! Dance, cool music, and crowd cheering…" Miley smiled sheepishly.

"You can consider yourself lucky I ain't gonna kick your sorry butt for now" Raven hissed.

"Yay! Wait… why not? Not that I'm complaining but…"

"You should know it! Being there in the middle of a crowd when your powers…" Raven growled stabbing her finger on her sister's chest.

"My powers? Hello! Confused dragon here?" Miley swatted Raven's hand away.

"You mean you didn't feel it?" Dana asked in puzzlement.

"Nuh huh"

"When we were looking for you, our powers went crazy. And I think we felt dragons of our specie here: fire and air" Dana explained.

"What if Jada and Riven are here too?" Miley asked.

"We know both energies perfectly. The energy we felt was different" Dana continued.

"We have to stop fooling around and find Leena once and for all so we can get the wings outta here!" Raven stated.

"Just our wings?" Miley giggled.

"Man, are you sure she's your twin sister?" Raven slapped her forehead.

"With that orange hair and her lack of intelligence? I seriously doubt it" Dana sighed.

...

* * *

><p>In the lair, Leena insisted to go outside with the turtles in her sisters' search but it was too risky, especially when Leo had spotted some of Bishop's men around last night while he patrolled the city. Somehow they knew the dragons were or at least could be in New York.<p>

"If you want to go outside, especially on daylight, you're gonna need a better disguise" Leo started while jumping the roofs.

"That coat was just fine!" Leena replied following him close.

"Dudette, even WE have a nice wardrobe" Mikey chuckled.

"Then what do you suggest?" Leena asked.

"That's why we brought you here" Mikey said landing on a fire escape ladder and opening the window in front of him.

"April! You there?" Mikey called.

"I'm in the kitchen. Got your message" April said. Both turtles got inside the apartment being followed by Leena.

"What's the big emergency… oh…" April was shocked by the dragon's presence.

"April, she's Leena. Leena, April" Leo introduced the dark haired girl.

"And you're…" April managed to say still shocked.

"A dragon. Now, to business: we need you to help Leena find something she could wear to go outside on daylight" Leo continued.

"You think you can help her?" Mikey asked.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. C'mon Leena" April moved to her bedroom. Leena walked a few steps but stopped and looked to the turtles' direction.

"Go on. She's a good friend, she means no harm" Leo smirked.

"Except when she's angry" Mikey teased.

"I heard that!" April yelled from her room. Some minutes later, April had chosen a proper outfit for the dragon: all black dressed with a blue jacket to hide her wings.

"It was kinda difficult to hide the wings but… well… lucky her they are flexible" April commented.

"This thing is… a little uncomfortable" Leena said rubbing her cheeks.

"The makeup? Don't worry; you'll get used to it soon" April said with a friendly smile.

"All set. Now let's move" Leo got out the apartment, Leena thanked the red haired woman and left the place as well.

"Thanks again April. We'll tell you the whole story later" Mikey said and got out in a blink.

"This is what happens when your friends are giant talking turtles" The red haired woman sighed.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Turtles' Lair.<strong>_

_**10:45 am**_

_**...**_

"Hmm, weird. Our temperature is fine and there are no other symptoms" Don stated after checking Raph's and his temperature and other vital signals. What they felt in the mall was definitely not a cold or the flu.

"Maybe we were just hungry. M'glad Mikey saved us some pancakes, they're incredible!" Raph said stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

"I don't think it was hunger. I felt… weird" Don said in a serious tone.

"Well, I can't say you ARE weird cuz you're not Mikey but… on second thought…" Raph teased.

"I'm serious Raph. Didn't you feel just a little weird? Like something… don't know… like a strong energy?" Don asked more to himself than to his brother.

"You're starting to freak me out. Let's change the subject; man, that girl was a good dancer huh?" Raph said referring to the girl in the game zone.

"I know I've seen those moves. Could be… nah, impossible. It is?" Don said to himself rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Don, woohoo~ Totally lost here~" Raph said in a singsong voice.

"In Genso Ryuu there was a girl… Mia… she was as good dancer as the girl we saw a few hours ago" Don said.

"So you think the dancing dragon is here? Heh, someone needs to stop drinking coffee" Raph chuckled. Don rolled eyes and continued eating his breakfast but the doubt was still present on his mind.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Downtown<strong>_

_**12:20 am**_

_**...**_

"Shell! I have to pick Klunk from Angel's house!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Go for him and you can start searching on that area first. Call me if you notice something weird" Leo ordered and Mikey "flew" to his friend's house.

"Leena, uh… well, I can't send you alone so… I guess you're with me. I'll call Donnie and Raph for some backup" Leo and Leena started walking and looking for the dragon's sisters.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harrington's Concert Hall<strong>_

_**1:50 pm**_

_**...**_

"Later girls! I'm taking Kirk for a walk!" Miley yelled from outside.

"Don't stay out too late and please…" Raven started.

"I know: no more dancing. Relax Ray" Miley rolled eyes and walked away with her dog. Inside the dragon's shelter, Dana played an old but well preserved piano she had found while cleaning the place.

"That was nice" Raven said leaning on the door frame.

"Thanks. I can't believe I'm actually performing Mozart! I've read tons of books about him… his life, his music, his death…" Dana said excitedly.

"So that's what you read in palace? Books about Earth's musicians?" Raven chuckled.

"Earth has always caught my attention, especially its musicians I'm so glad we found this piano almost intact" Dana said while playing the piano.

"Why do you think our powers went out of control?" Dana asked once she was done playing.

"Dunno… don't care. All I care for now is getting Lee back" Raven shrugged.

"And?" Dana asked.

"And… what?" Raven asked back.

"What happened to "get the wings outta here", huh?" Dana asked imitating her sister's voice.

"Well, I was thinking… we could stay a few days more and… y'know… explore" Raven rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Seems I'm not the only one interested on Earth" Dana laughed.

"You think it was the new guardians?" Raven asked referring to their weird experience in the mall.

"Only Althor could tell. Too bad he's not here" Dana sighed.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Central Park<strong>_

_**6:45 pm**_

_**...**_

The orange haired dragon and her dog Kirk had walked almost half the city but every time Miley heard catchy music, she had to run away from that place as fast as she could before she broke her promise.

"This is so unfair, Kirk. For once in my life I'm out of the palace and free to do anything and now I'm forbidden to dance!" Miley sighed heavily and continued walking.

"This is so boring. Better head back to the lair and give you a big plate of your favorite kibbles! Leo won't mind" Mikey said to his cat and headed back to the lair. Miley walked on his direction and noticed the small cat.

"Aww, such a cutie! Is yours?" Miley asked approaching to Mikey.

"Klunk? Of course!" Mikey smiled.

"Can I hold him?" Miley asked hopefully.

"Here you go! Nice dog, by the way" Mikey said handing her Klunk and kneeling to rub Kirk's head.

"Aww, so softy! What's his name?" Miley asked while nuzzling Klunk's head.

"Klunk, I found him on Christmas Eve. Lucky guy" Mikey said "What about your doggy?"

"He's Kirk. A good friend of mine gave it to me" Miley answered. Mikey's shell cell started ringing.

"Oh, excuse me. It's my bro" Mikey picked up the cell.

"_Where are you! You've been gone for hours!" _Don said.

"Uh, well…"

"_Forget it. Did you find anything?" _Don asked.

"No, nothing" Mikey answered.

"_Ok, get back to the lair. Leo said we're done for today" _Don ended and hung up.

"Big bros; they think they're your parents" Mikey and Miley laughed.

"Well, I have to go back home. My sisters… you know…" Miley sighed.

"Oh! By the way, I'm Mikey" the orange masked turtle held out his hand.

"I'm…" Miley thought for a second which nickname she could use this time "…Ella. Hope I see you again someday" When she took his hand, the earth started trembling.

"EARTHQUAKE!" some people screamed. Miley noticed her jewel had started glowing and let go Mikey's hand. In that moment, everything went back to normal.

"Whoa… that was…" Mikey turned around but the girl had disappeared.

"Ella?" Mikey looked around but there was no sign of "Ella". He picked up Klunk and walked away.

Hidden behind a tree, Miley panted and only one phrase clouded her mind: "What happened to me!"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Palace's Dungeon.**_

_**9:35 pm**_

…

The night wasn't peaceful for Guardian Riven; sweat covered his forehead and his eyes were closed tightly. In his dream he could see himself as a child playing with a beautiful young female dragon who looked like him but her skin was paler and her eyes showed kindness. Then darkness and after the darkness, the girl was gone and he was again alone, crying softly and repeating one thing:

"_Stella… Stella…"_

Jada couldn't sleep that night either; too many worries filled her young mind. She noticed Riven started mumbling something.

"Riven?"

"Come back… please…" Riven said on his sleep.

"Riven, wake up! It's me, Jada!" Jada shook him carefully. Riven woke up with a gasp and sweat rolling down his face.

"Hey. You ok?" Jada asked in concern.

"I guess" Riven shrugged and rubbed his eyes as he got up and leaned in the single window they had in that cold cell.

"Who's Stella?"Jada asked.

"Huh?" Riven turned around to face Jada.

"Stella… you mentioned that name in your sleep" Jada continued.

"Oh well… it's… nah, just… forget it" Riven turned back and looked outside the window.

"Girlfriend?" Jada insisted. Riven shook his head "no"

"Then, who is Stella?" Jada asked again.

"Why do you wanna know anyways?" Riven asked a little annoyed, sitting beside the pink haired dragon.

"The Guardians are like a family. Althor is like our father, Jayden is my older twin and you are like a second brother to me" Jada smiled "and I care about you, Riven" the young dragon took Riven's hand, a smile still on her face.

"Stella is my sister's name" Riven sighed.

"I didn't know you had a sister" Jada said in surprise.

"Well, I don't like to talk about my life if you haven't noticed" Riven raised a brow.

"What happened to her?" Jada asked in curiosity. Riven tensed a little but the let out a heavy sigh and continued.

"Let's just say one day she was with me, next day Althor came to our house and took me with him. He told me the king had sent Stella on a mission and he would raise me up... she never came back" Riven commented, sadness present on his voice.

"I'm so sorry" Jada said also feeling sad about the news.

"It's ok. I'm fine and… Althor was a great tutor" Riven smiled a little.

"So… he knew you were going to become a guardian?" Jada asked.

"Nah! I left the palace when I was 14 and started training to become a pro car racer. Two years later Althor found me and… here I am!" Riven and Jada laughed.

"What's the story behind your weird visions?" Riven asked.

"My mother was an oracle. She died before I discovered I was an oracle too so… she couldn't teach me how to use my powers. That's why every time after I have a vision I can't remember it. I never learned how to do it" Jada shrugged.

"Sorry about your mom"

"It's ok. Jayden was like a mom and a dad for me and I love him; though sometimes I can't stand when he gets overprotective when I'm around guys" Jada chuckled.

"No wonder why you don't have a boyfriend" Riven snorted.

"And what about your obsession with Raven, huh?" Jada punched him lazily on the arm.

"Ray is a nice girl; pretty, strong… sexy…" Riven said lustfully.

"She never pays attention to you, silly" Jada laughed.

"I know but I can't help it!" Riven replied.

"If I were you I wouldn't keep wasting my time on a girl that I know it's not meant for me. You're a nice guy; you can get a beautiful girl that really loves you" Jada commented.

"Maybe… Heh, funny… I never imagined it was gonna be so cool talking to you after all" Riven smiled at Jada.

"Thanks. You're not… boring either" Jada blushed, slightly ducking her head.

"Heh, thanks" Riven smiled at her. Suddenly, the young girl went into trance.

"What, what is it!"

…

* * *

><p>"Mikey, how many times I have to tell you? Keep Klunk out of my lab!" Don yelled.<p>

"But he likes it in there! It's warm and quiet…" Mikey listed.

"And now I have fur all over my chair and desk!" Don replied.

"Guys, keep it down! Master Splinter is trying to meditate" Leo yelled from the garage.

"Leo, can you hand me the screw driver?" Raph held his hand from below his bike. Leo handed him the tool.

"Thanks"

"No prob. Where's Leena?" Leo asked.

"Last time I saw her she was in the pool… diving, I think" Raph said "That was like uhmmm… 3 hours ago"

"WHAT! 3 hours diving?" Leo said in disbelief.

"Yep, I swear that girl has extra lungs" Raph chuckled.

"I'm gonna check if she's ok" With this, Leo left the garage and moved to the pool in the middle of the lair.

"Leena? You there?" Leo leaned in and checked if there was a sign of the dragon girl.

"Talking to the water? Now, that's new" Mikey teased.

"Leena's been down there for 3 hours" Leo said still staring in the pool.

"COOL! She soooo beat your record, bro!" Mikey laughed. Leena came out the water seconds later.

"Dudette, you have to teach me how do you do to hold your breath for 3 hours!" Mikey said excitedly.

"I don't need to. I breathe under water" Leena explained.

"Guys: red flag" Don announced.

"Aww man! Not today!" Mikey whined.

"What does Don mean?" Leena asked.

"Red flag is our cue for _"Raph is in charge of the kitchen"_ and that means we're eating extra spicy food tonight" Leo said with a sigh.

"I… think I'm not having dinner tonight" Leena said retiring to the living room.

"She's not very talkative… is she?" Mikey whispered. Leo could feel something wasn't right with that girl.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kitchen<strong>_

_**10:00 pm**_

…

"… and then she came out of the pool and said she breathes under water!" Mikey ended his story while stuffing his mouth with food.

"No wonder why Bishop is after her and her sisters; there are lots of things to know about those dragons!" Don commented.

"There's something weird about Leena. She hardly ever talks and when she does it… is like… like her answers are programmed or something" Leo said thoughtfully.

"With that attitude I don't think she even has a friend" Mikey continued.

"It ain't our problem; just let focus on finding the other dragons. We ain't here to help Miss Dragon to learn how to make friends" Raph said gruffly.

"Man, if being a palace's guardian turns you into… _that_… I'm glad we don't live in Genso Ryuu" Mikey chuckled making the others laugh at his comment. All… but Leo and Leena who secretly listened to the whole chat.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Living room<strong>_

_**1:10 am**_

…

The guys were all sleeping and the only light visible was the one coming from the living room. Leena had been zapping channels and had fall asleep in the couch with the TV on. Memories from her past appeared in front of her…

…

_Leena-6 years old…_

"_Look at you… you're growing up so fast… too bad I won't… be here… to see you becoming a queen" Queen Anika said weakly._

"_I love you… my daughter…" A couple of forced breaths and she was gone._

…

…

_Leena-9 years old_

"_Father, I wish I could do something" Leena held her father's cold hand._

"_Be a great queen, Lee-Onara. And do not let anyone or anything hurt your sisters" King Ryoga managed to say._

"_I swear, father… on my honor… I will protect them with my life if it's necessary" _

_A small coronation ceremony and Genso Ryuu had now a new queen: a kid queen._

"_Now I can leave in peace. Love you, my little queen" And Ryoga soon joined his wife. _

…

…

_Days later - Palace's garden. _

"_Catch me if you can, Lee!" Little Miley laughed. _

"_Queen Lee-Onara! Your lessons with the counselors are about to begin!" A servant called._

"_Maybe later girls" Little Leena said with a sad smile._

"_Aww, no fair" Little Miley pouted._

"_She's never with us now!" Little Dana added._

"_Forget it; she's Miss Queen now" Little Raven said mockingly. While she walked away, Little Leena could feel the small tears growing up in the corner of her eyes but rapidly… she hid them._

Suddenly, Leena's memories of her past disappeared leaving now a teenager Leena alone in the darkness. A small white light started shining in front of her; she could feel water forming a circle around her, the circle got bigger as the light came closer. From the light, a figure came out… a thundering and majestic figure: a dragon.

…

* * *

><p>"Who let the TV on?" Leo mumbled while leaving the dojo and making his way to the living room. The blue masked ninja noticed it was Leena who had fallen asleep there. He took the remote and turned off the TV.<p>

...

...

Meanwhile, in Leena's dream… she could feel the dragon getting closer and closer to her. She saw her reflection in the water around her, her eyes had changed color and shape (blue, reptile like) and her jewel started glowing with an intensity never seen before. This presence was powerful yet gentle. For a moment she thought it was her father but this dragon was young… almost her age. If it wasn't Ryoga then… who was this dragon?

...

...

"Leena…" Leo gently shook the dragon's arm trying to wake her up. The jewel on her neck glowed at the ninja's touch and the dragon's eyes opened in a blink revealing her reptilian side. Leo jumped back in slight fear and shock.

"Leena? Are you… alright?" Leo managed to ask. Leena's eyes went back to her dark color and the jewel stopped glowing.

"Leo? What are you doing here?" Leena asked.

"I was… uh… nevermind. You should go to your room; it's uncomfortable sleeping in the couch" Leo said. The dark haired dragon got up and walked to Don's lab direction.

"Night Leo" she said and disappeared inside the room. Leo made his way upstairs and locked himself in his room still asking himself if what he had seen was a dream or real.

…

* * *

><p>Back to Genso Ryuu, Riven and Jada's conversation had been interrupted by one of her visions, maybe the most important of all.<p>

"_They need to be reunited with the princesses soon! Danger is near!" _Jada whispered.

"What, what kind of danger?" Riven demanded but Jada's vision continued.

"_The guardians need to find their inner dragons and release them. If they can make it, they will be powerful… no one will defeat them"_

After that, Jada went unconscious. Riven woke up Althor and told him Jada's vision… unaware of certain young fire dragon who spied them in the shadows.

"Father, the new guardians had been found" Cedric announced.


	16. Chapter 16

_**3 days later…**_

_**Roswell**_

_**8:10 pm**_

…

"Report" requested Bishop. He had been looking for the dragons without any rest and now he was getting close to his goal.

"A couple of Hun's men were talking about a weird girl that attacked them a week ago" a soldier reported "An earthquake three days ago, the geologists couldn't find the source of it. They said an earthquake _that_ strong was never registered before but strangely it didn't leave victims or destroyed buildings. It was like it had been controlled by something or someone" same soldier informed.

"That was in New York, wasn't it?" Bishop said adjusting his dark glasses.

"Yes, sir" the soldier confirmed Bishop's statement.

"Very well. Prepare some of your best men"

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Genso Ryuu's Palace<strong>_

…

"King Arkaam wishes to see you" one of Aldarnius (Arkaam) 's guards said to Jada while opening the cell.

"The only King I know is Ryoga and is dead!" Jada hissed.

"We're taking you anyways!" another guardian said pulling the girl on her feet by force.

"Leave her alone!" Althor yelled.

"You scumbags!" Riven growled and prepared his flames but Jada stopped him.

"Riven, I'll be fine" Jada said trying to smile. The dark guardians took the young dragon to the Great Golden Hall where Arkaam awaited.

"My dear Jada. It is a pleasure to have you here where you belong… with a powerful king and ready to serve him" Arkaam said with a smug grin.

"You're nothing but a scoundrel!" Jada replied angrily "What do you want, Arkaam!"

"My informants have told me one of your visions was about the new guardians" Arkaam started.

"It was?" Jada said to herself. Since she had had the new guardians' vision, she had fallen unconscious and didn't know anything.

"Tell me who and where are they" Arkaam demanded.

"I… I never remember my visions once I've had them" Jada said.

With a wave of his hand, the dark guards brought a beaten and severely wounded Jayden. Jada gasped in horror; her brother had been kicked and punched all over his body.

"Now tell me what you know about those new guardians!" Arkaam hissed.

"I don't remember!" Jada yelled.

"Oh Jada, poor Jada. I don't believe you. And you know what happens when I don't believe in someone?" Arkaam snapped his fingers and the dark fire and dark earth guards started torturing Jayden. He tried to not show emotions because of his sister's presence but the pain was unbearable.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE" Jada screamed with tears in her eyes. The torture finished leaving Jayden gasping for breath and with some cuts on his body.

"And now, will you talk?" Arkaam insisted.

"I don't remember… I swear!" Jada cried. The torturing continued.

"JAYDEN!" Jada fell to her knees and cried her heart out. Arkaam just watched the whole scene with a smirk on his face.

"Please… please, I beg you… set him free!" Jada sobbed.

"His freedom will cost you" Arkaam said coldly.

"Jada… no…" Jayden moaned in pain.

"I'll stay here; when I have another vision… you will know it. But please, don't hurt my brother and the other guardians" Jada said between sobs. Arkaam ordered to put Jayden back to his cell with the others.

"Now… precious oracle… my guards will escort you to your room. You have chosen well" Arkaam abandoned the room leaving Jada crying and sobbing in the floor.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>New York<strong>_

_**Harrington's Concert Hall**_

_**8:55 pm**_

…

Michaella hadn't told her sisters about her accidental meeting with Mikey three days ago but Raven and Dayannara had been commenting about the small earthquake all that time so she finally told them the truth.

"Where did you meet that guy?" Dana asked.

"Central Park; he had a fluffy, cute, extremely precious…" Miley started describing Klunk.

"Miley!" Raven smacked her in the head.

"OW… ok! He had an orange cat and when I touched his hand my powers went out of control! Just like you in that store" Miley ended.

"That explains the earthquake" Raven stated.

"And that also confirms my theory" Dana added "Miley has found her guardian… and the same goes for us, Ray" Dana said looking at her older sister. The puzzled look on Raven's eyes made Dana continue with her explanation.

"Remember what Althor said? Since we weren't born guardians, the jewels would guide us to them and that's exactly what happened! In the mall, that was our sign and in the park… that was Miley's sign" Dana commented.

"If your theory is right… how do we find them?" Miley asked.

"I… I don't know" Dana sighed.

…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the turtles had gone out on their patrols and had taken Leena with them. Leo landed on an old building and took a sit in the edge of it. He couldn't forget what had happened three nights ago with Leena: <em>why her jewel glowed and her eyes changed at his touch? Why she was so elusive? What did she hide?<em>

"Yo Fearless, need company?" Raph joined him.

"Hey Raph" Leo said absentmindedly.

"You ok bro? You look a little under weather" Raph said concerned. It wasn't normal Leo was _that_ quiet.

"I'm fine Raph. It's just… well, 3 nights ago… something weird happened and… I've been thinking about it" Leo said.

"Heh, not weirder than what happened to me and Don" Raph chuckled.

"What happened?" Leo asked in curiosity.

"Well, we were in this store and then we saw a crowd and a girl dancing… anyway: Don told me he felt like air on his chest and then mine started burning so we thought it was a cold or the flu but it wasn't and then genius said that the girl we saw dancing looked like a dragon he saw back in Genso Ryuu" Raph said.

"I never said it looked like her. I said she danced like her" Don corrected as he landed in the same roof with Mikey.

"What's the difference?" Raph shrugged.

"Well, that story is weird indeed" Leo commented.

"Wanna know what else it's weird? Meeting a girl in a park and then run for your life because of a sudden earthquake after shaking hands" Mikey told his brothers his experience.

"I'm starting to think this has something to do with this dragon girl. I don't think things can go weirder" Raph said with a sigh.

"Take that back, Raph. Things are about to get weirder" Mikey said spotting some men with weapons being leaded by Bishop himself.

"What the shell is Bishop doing here!" Raph exclaimed.

"Looking for the same thing I do…" a voice said from behind the turtles.

"…my sisters" from the shadows, Leena appeared… her wings ready for a flight and her swords in her hands.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harrington's Concert Hall<strong>_

_**9:20 pm**_

…

"I think I heard something in there" a soldier said approaching to the old building.

"Let's take a look" both men walked to the door but found it locked. Voices could be heard indeed. The soldiers decided the roof was the only way in.

…

Inside the building, Raven tried to train but Kirk started licking her.

"EW! Michaella, keep your dog away from me!" Raven pushed the dog away but the dog came back.

"Aww, I think he likes you~" Miley giggled.

…

"They're here. Call the others and be ready for anything" the leader ordered.

…

"C'mon Kirk, Miss Grumpy is not in mood… well, she's never in the mood but you'll learn to love her anyways" Miley laughed.

"Stop bickering, you two! I'm trying to play this score" Dana said from her sit in front of the piano.

"Still with that boring thing?" Miley teased.

"Leave lil Beethoven and her music alone, Miley. At least she ain't noisy like some dragon I know" Raven mocked her little sister.

"I'm not noisy!" Miley stuck her tongue out.

…

"Remember what the boss said: dead or alive" the leader said and prepared his weapon. So did the others.

…

Dana felt the air around them had changed.

"Girls…?"

"I never said _**Miley**_ is noisy but if the shoe fits…" Raven replied.

"Girls…"

"At least I'm not always moody and angry all the time" Miley replied back.

"GIRLS, SHUT UP!" Dana yelled. Both dragons stopped.

"Something is wrong…" Dana whispered "The air… is… tense… it changed…"

"Miley, I need you to feel the ground and tell me what is saying" Raven ordered. The earth dragon pressed both hands in the floor and focused. She immediately felt vibrations.

"Steps… heavy boots… bunch of men… the roof!" Raven flew to the roof and pressed her hands; she needed to feel the men's body heat to know with precision how many of them were outside. A soldier had spotted Raven and aimed the gun to her direction. When Raven was done checking, she concluded there were eight men with heavy weapons.

"We have to get outta here" As soon Raven ended the phrase, a burning pain on her left arm made her let out an animalistic loud growl. She lost her balance and fell to ground.

"RAVEN!" Dana and Miley rushed to her sister's side. The soldiers broke in and started shooting.

"C'mon, we can't stay here anymore" Miley helped Raven. Dana's scream made her turn back.

"Dana, your tessens!" Raven yelled. Dana didn't want to use those blades; it was not her nature to hurt.

"DAYANNARA! NOW!" Raven insisted. Dana closed her eyes and in a swift move she made a cut on soldier's face. Miley stomped her foot creating a big creek in the wooden floor. The structure collapsed immediately.

The noise of something crumbling down alarmed the turtles.

"C'mon, this way!" Leo guided his brothers and Leena. Back to the dragon girls, they had all left the place in one piece though Raven was still bleeding because of the bullet wound.

"Kirk!... Kirk, where are you?" Miley called for her dog.

"Is everyone alright?" Dana asked.

"THERE THEY ARE!" a soldier yelled.

"Ask questions later" Raven got up difficulty and grabbed her daggers.

"Quick, to the park!" Miley called; the others followed.

The turtles had arrived to the building; everything had been destroyed and there was a blood trail in the ground.

"Guys! Over here!" Mikey called. The others reunited around the youngest turtle who cradled a seriously injured Kirk.

"This is Ella's dog: Kirk. It's bad injured"

"_Ella? That's… one of Miley's nicknames" _Leena thought, now she had to confirm if she was right "How did that girl look like?" she asked.

"She had curly, short orange hair and…" Mikey described. _Bingo!_

"Miley…" Leena whispered and left the place running as fast as she could.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" the guys yelled… but Leena was not listening. If that blood was from one of her sisters, whoever had hurt them, would pay.

…

* * *

><p>"Miley, tell me you've been practicing how to control wood" Raven said between kicks.<p>

"I can try again" Miley said.

"We'll hold them up" Dana said flicking her tessens creating powerful air blasts.

Raven had hurt some soldiers with her daggers and her fire while Miley tried to make connection with the trees. The fire dragon didn't notice the soldier behind her until she felt a hard punch on her wounded arm. She screamed and felt in the grass; the blood lost had made her dizzy and unable to do defend herself. Now she was at the mercy of the soldier who pointed the gun directly to her head.

"Sweet dreams redhead" was the last thing she heard…


	17. Chapter 17

… before a green figure sent a punch to the soldier's face making him lost balance.

"Not today, bonehead" Raph grinned at the now unconscious man. He noticed the red haired dragon in the grass and knelt beside her.

"You ok?"

"Nngh! My arm…" Raven winced.

"Lemme take a look" When Raph touched the dragon's skin, his hand burned at the contact.

"OW!" the red masked ninja retrieved his hand. Raven had felt Raph's energy. _It's the same from the mall._

"Whoa, that felt hot" Raph chuckled.

"You…" Raven started but another voice interrupted them.

"RAPH, LOOK OUT!" Mikey yelled and hit a soldier behind his brother.

"Thanks Mikey!"

"Donnie! One of them is wounded!" Leo yelled joining Raph and Raven.

"I'M A LITTLE BUSY!" Don yelled back while hitting some soldiers with his bo staff.

"It's ok. I'll wait here, please… help my sisters" Raven said clutching her arm tightly.

"Darn it! I can't do it!" Miley sighed heavily. She couldn't control the trees around her yet. A soldier appeared and hit her in the head with his gun; the girl fell unconscious.

"One down, two to go"

"In your dreams maybe" a voice said. The soldier was received by a big water blast that almost made him choke but pushed him to ground.

"No one touches my sisters" Leena stood in front of the terrified man. The sound of blades and the man's last scream was the only thing that could be heard.

"Sir, we're losing men" the leader said through his speaker.

"They can't be that powerful!" Bishop replied.

"The turtles, sir! They're here!" the leader informed.

"The… turtles? What do they know about those new freaks?" Bishop said to himself, a little surprised about the news.

"We're waiting new orders, sir" the leader said.

"Retrieve and come back immediately to the base" Bishop ordered and hung up. A serious expression was present on his face; now he had to deal with his old enemies… and it wasn't going to be easy.

"Yeah, you better run!" Mikey mocked the soldiers when he noticed they started to run away.

"Is everyone alright?" Don asked.

"Where's Miley?" Dana asked worried.

"Look who I found!" Miley's voice could be heard behind some bushes.

"Nuh-uh. It was_ me_ who found _you_… baby sister" Dana's eyes went wide when he heard her eldest sister's voice.

"LEENA!" the brown haired dragon tackled her sister in a tight hug letting some tears to escape.

"Thanks Heavens you're ok" Leena hugged her back.

"Well, not all of us" Miley said noticing her wounded sister.

"Raven!" Leena knelt beside the red haired dragon.

"Hey sis" Raven smirked.

"What happened to you?" Leena asked half angry half worried. _So it was Raven's blood in that building. _She wished to destroy all those soldiers for hurting her sister like this.

"Bullet… but I'm ok" Raven tried to remain strong.

"You better be, silly red-head" Leena hugged his sister carefully.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Mikey cooed.

"OH! I almost forget… guys, these are my sisters" Leena said smiling.

"Yeah, we kinda noticed that" Mikey chuckled.

"We better take them to the lair. It's not safe with Bishop's men still around" Don said helping Dana who immediately felt the energy wave hit her.

"Hey, you think we can help this big guy too?" Mikey said cradling a dog.

"Kirk!" Miley recognized her dog and took him from Mikey's arms also feeling the connection between them.

"Wait a sec… you're _Ella_?" Mikey recognized Miley who he believed it was _Ella._

"_Ella_? That's the name you told him?" Raven chuckled.

"I've had already used _Mia_" Miley shrugged.

"_Mia_? The girl in Genso Ryuu's game zone?" Don also recognized the orange haired dragon form the tournament.

"Oh boy…" Dana facepalmed herself.

"Girls… we have a lot to talk about" Leena said in a particularly and scary serious voice.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Palace's Dungeon<strong>_

_**10:15 pm**_

…

Arkaam's guards threw Jayden harshly in the ground. Both Riven and Althor were shocked at the young dragon's condition; bruises and blood from the cuts all over his body.

"Man, what happened to you!" Riven managed to say through the shock.

"Where's Jada?" Althor asked.

"A…Ark…aam…" Jayden said weakly.

"If he did something to her, he's gonna pay for it!" Riven growled.

"Calm down Riven, we must take care of Jayden first" Althor managed to get the water from a lake near the dungeon using his powers and started cleaning the beaten dragon's wounds.

"Why he took her away?" Riven asked.

"She's an oracle and he needs to know what we know about the guardians and the queen's location" Althor explained. Minutes later, Jayden's wounds had been treated and the young dragon laid in a mattress full of blankets.

"It kinda surprised me what she said about them" Riven commented "Inner dragons… that's strange"

Althor didn't quite comprehend Jada's vision this time. She talked about non dragon guardians and then she talked about guardians with inner dragons? Riven's voice interrupted the old dragon from his thoughts.

"Althor, I know this is not the best moment but I was talking to Jada some days ago and... well, we talked about Stella" Riven said.

"Your sister…" Althor added. He remembered her very well.

"I was wondering… why she never came back and left me with you? It's not that I don't appreciate all the things you did for me but… why?" Riven asked with sadness in his voice. Althor stayed in silence for a while before sighing and speaking again.

"We will never know, Riven. Now rest" Althor said taking a sit beside the sleeping wounded Jayden. Riven moved to his bed and slept immediately but he knew his sleep was not going to be peaceful. On the other hand, Althor looked at the starry sky and stared at one shining start.

"Stella… you left him too soon…" the old dragon whispered and sat now beside Riven, slightly caressing his head.

"But do not worry… it will not be him the one who avenges you, just as I promised"

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Turtles' Lair<strong>_

_**Infirmary**_

…

"Well, your arm will be fine. Luckily that bullet didn't hurt the nerves" Don announced once he was done wrapping Raven's arm.

"And my dog?" Miley asked nervously.

"He just needed to eat and get some sleep" Don smiled hoping that would calm worried Miley.

"You have some minor cuts, Lee. Nothing serious" Dana said finishing cleaning her sister's wounds.

"Thanks again, guys" Leena said with a smile.

"Don't mention it but it'll be more practical if you introduce us" Leo said with a chuckle.

"Guys, my sisters: Raven Dayannara and Michaella… who, I believe, has a little personality problem and has a lot to explain about those names" Leena folded arms looking at her youngest sister.

"Why you told me your name was Ella?" Mikey asked a little confused.

"Sorry. It's kinda…a rule not to reveal our real names out of palace" Miley explained.

"Another guardian thing?" Raph joined the conversation.

"Pssh… more like a princ…" Leena's piercing gaze made the orange haired change her statement.

"Yeah, a guardian thing" Miley ended. The turtles were looked at each other like trying to figure out the girls' weird behavior. Raph's suspicions about the dragons increased even more.

"What are your names, guys?" Dana asked trying to sound friendly.

"He's Leonardo, that big guy over there is Raphael, the doctor is Donatello and me: the incredibly cool Michelangelo!" Mikey introduced his brothers and himself… in his particular way.

"Well, now we're all reunited I think we should leave. We've caused you enough troubles" Leena announced.

"Actually, I don't think it'll be safe to leave now-now, you know… we're a little tired because of the fight…" Dana started.

"The bullet…" Raven continued.

"My dog…" Miley added.

"Ok, ok. We'll stay here tonight" Leena said with a sigh of annoyance.

"Cool! Pizza for eight! Wait… nine including Master Splinter!" Mikey cheered and ran to the kitchen.

"Don, where did you leave the extra mattresses?" Leo asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine" Leena bowed her head.

"Are you sure? I mean… four in the same bed…" Leo insisted.

"Raven is staying in the infirmary with Dana and Miley will stay with me in the lab" Leena said.

"Fine, we'll be waiting in the kitchen" with this, the guys joined Mikey in the kitchen and got ready for diner.

...

* * *

><p>Inside the infirmary, the interrogatory began.<p>

"Ok Lee, whazzup with _"the guardian thing"_ stuff, huh? What did you tell them?" Raven started.

"From now on _**we**_ are Genso Ryuu's Guardians; I had to hide our identities till we're sure they are trustworthy" Leena explained.

"Well, they are…" Miley said but was cut off abruptly by Raven.

"They just saved our butts! How come they're not trustworthy?" Raven replied angrily.

"Girls…" Dana tried to interfere.

"May I remind you there is a law we must respect?" Leena continued.

"Uh, girls?" Miley insisted.

"That Mikey guy… he was second place in the tournament! He is trustworthy!" Raven said getting closer to Leena "And his brothers don't look like bad guys either!"

"I still can't trust in them!" Leena stepped even closer.

"Giiiirls~" Dana and Miley said in singsong voices.

"What's with you and the trust thing? You have some trust issues, you know that?" Raven snarled.

"Girls enough!" Miley pleaded.

"Just give me one reason… one reason, Raven… to trust in them!" Leena said raising her finger in front of Raven's face.

"They are our guardians!" Dana yelled.

"Hey, I was going to say it!" Miley pouted.

"GIRLS! PIZZA IS READY!" Mikey yelled from the kitchen.

"Well, I'm hungry. Whatever _pizza_ is… sounds great" Raven said leaving the place.

"And smells great, too!" Miley giggled following Raven with Dana as well.

Leena just stared numbly at the nothingness with her mouth slightly opened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Her searching had started with her lost sisters and had ended with the possible discovery of her Guardians… she had killed two birds with one stone but now: how to be sure they were the ones? Would the dream she had three days ago had something to do with this? Was the dragon in her dream her Guardian?

"Hurry Lee!" Dana called making Leena came back the Earth.

As she walked to the kitchen, the young queen realized one thing: since she met the guys… she had lied: about her name, her mission; she had tried to hide her powers, she lied about her real occupation in Genso Ryuu: being its Queen. If the Hamatos ended up being her new Guardians, they wouldn't trust her at all. In her training, she had been told if she wanted to win allies, she had to win her contraries' heart and confidence. Lee-Onara decided she had to win the turtles' trust all over again, even if they "trusted" in her now so when the time came to reveal herself, the truth wouldn't be so painful… starting with Leonardo. Now, there was another little big problem…

"_What should I do? Act like a queen? Or like a normal girl? If that so then… how do I act like a normal girl?" _


	18. Chapter 18

_**Jada's room**_

_**5:15 am**_

_**...**_

Jada meditated trying to make contact with his brother; it was the only way she had to talk to her since she wasn't allowed to leave the room, Arkaam's orders.

"Well, look what we have here…" Cedric hissed leaning in the door frame "A little traitor trying to buy her liberty by serving my father"

Jada kept meditating, ignoring Cedric's comments completely. Cedric felt offended by this and stepped in.

"What are you doing here, Jada? I believe my father imprisoned you and your comrades for betrayal" Cedric chuckled darkly. Jada didn't move.

"You're not going to talk? Fine" Cedric said pacing around the pink haired dragon. In the inside, Jada was scared to death but she didn't show her fear. She wouldn't give Cedric that pleasure.

"I am surprised how such incompetent dragons could actually plan the Royal Family's disappearance and possibly murdering" This was the drop that spilled the cup.

"How can you be so naïve! Things are not like your father says they are!" Jada replied angrily.

"Lee-Onara was meant to marry me a month ago and now… YOU made her disappear! You and your useless comrades!" Cedric replied back.

"Leena will never marry you! Not after she knows what kind of man your father is!" Without noticing, Jada's eyes changed to gray and went into trance… surprisingly, she was still conscious.

"Your father is a liar, delusional, sick of power…" Jada continued.

"Stop…" Cedric interrupted but Jada continued. Several memories passed through her eyes, memories from Arkaam's past.

"Your father is the real murderer here! He has been a murderer before you were born! He killed someone here in palace…!" Jada yelled.

"SILENCE!" Cedric's hands covered in flames. When he was about to attack Jada…

"Cedric…" Arkaam entered inside the room just in time "Stay away from my oracle"

Cedric calmed down and left the room running. Arkaam locked Jada's room just in case Cedric went back or Jada would try to escape. A few seconds later, Jada's trance ended leaving her panting in the floor.

"Visions from the past? But how?"

…

* * *

><p>"I have to tell you, Mikey… last night pizza was awesome! You could be a great chef in Genso Ryuu's palace" Miley said cheerfully.<p>

"Well, that's not the only thing I can do. You have to try my lasagna, pasta, salads… and how about this!" Mikey handed a wooden spoon to Miley and she tasted the red liquid on it.

"It's delicious! What is it?"

"Sausage soup… with some extra secret ingredients" Mikey continued cooking.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MY WHOLE LIFE!" Miley bear hugged him "Hey Leo! Wanna trade? My sister for your brother!" she said with a grin.

"I don't know… which sister you wanna trade?" Leo asked while he finished cleaning the dishes.

"Raven" Miley said giggling.

"No deal; I already have Raph" Leo chuckled and continued with his task.

Meanwhile, a very curious Raven had made her way to the garage and noticed the red bike in there. Her fingers ran through the leather sit, the steering wheel; a small smile slowly appeared on her face.

"You like it?" Raph's voice came from outside making Raven to jump back in fear.

"S-sorry… I… I didn't… I wasn't…"

"Relax!" Raph laughed at the girl's distress. Raven stepped back.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Raph went inside the garage and removed the bike's white blanket completely.

"Light frame, patented rear suspension on bolts. Very light front fork but not too rigid, especially with a disc break, small shocks are not filtered. The rebound can be modified… comfortable seat…" Raven described.

"Whoa! So you know about bikes, huh?" Raph said impressed.

"Just the basics" Raven shrugged.

"Doesn't seem to me you know "_just the basics"_, Raven"

"Ray; shorter and easier" Raven said with a smirk.

"Nice... I think we're gonna get along just fine" Raph smirked back.

"I hope so" Both of them looked at their surroundings, trying to make conversation but yet not doing it.

"I… uh… usually don't say this to anyone but… wanna ride?" Raph broke the ice. Raven's eyes went wide and slowly stepped back again.

"C'mon, if you ask my brothers they'll tell you that_ me_… letting someone else to ride _my _bike... is a luxury!" Raph insisted.

"Thanks but… maybe later" With this, Raven ran away from the place as fast as she could, leaving a very confused Raph alone… or not?

"She can't ride…" Raph turned around and noticed Dana sat on a high pipe.

"She wanted to… but she never learned how to. It's prohibited for us" Dana explained herself.

"Cuz you're guardians?" Raph asked.

"Something like that" Dana shrugged.

"That ain't cool" Raph muttered.

"I know…" Dana muttered back. Raph left the garage with a concerned frown on his face.

"…but since when our lives have been cool?" Dana sighed.

"I used to ask myself the same question when I was depressed" Don appeared suddenly.

"Hey Don" Dana flew down and landed in front of Don.

"You're… Dayannara, right?"

"Dana… if you prefer" Dana tried to sound friendly.

"Your sisters say you're curious about everything referring to Earth. Am I right?" Don asked.

"Y-yeah… but, it's a little complicated to do some external investigation when you can't leave the palace" Dana rolled eyes.

"Well, I'm curious about your dimension and I know almost everything about Earth… so…" Don suggested. Dana's sadness quickly disappeared.

"I think I like the sound of that. C'mon, grab some paper. I'll tell you everything if _you _tell me everything" Dana said excitedly.

"Deal!" Both turtle and dragon moved to Don's lab to start the investigation about Earth and Genso Ryuu.

…

* * *

><p>Jada had finally made spiritual connection with her brother. Jayden was sleeping, resting his body from the cruel torture when he received the familiar presence, Jada's presence, trying to get inside his mind. He allowed her in.<p>

"_Jayden… Jayden, you there?"_ Jada called.

"Jada! I was so worried! You ok, did he hurt you?" Jada asked worriedly.

"_I'm fine, bro; I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Jayden" _Jada started to cry a little.

"Sssh, it's ok. Look! I'm fine! I'm fine lil sis" Jayden soothed her "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"_Two shocking things: one, I had a vision from the past… and two, I could remember it!"_ Jada said almost yelling.

"What it was about?" Jayden said quietly encouraging his sister to calm down as well.

"_Arkaam, remember he was exiled by intent of murdering? Well, he actually killed someone in palace years ago but no one knew it!" _Jada commented.

"Could you see who was the victim?" Jayden asked, still shocked by the sudden news but not it was not time to freak out.

"_No, but I could heard a girl sobbing. Jayden, this is crazy! I'm not even able to stay conscious after a vision from the future and now I'm able to see the past too…? And also remember it?"_ Jada said in desperation.

"Listen, mom used to have visions from the past. She always said past actions were easier to remember because they had already happened. And she always had those visions after touching someone's skin or cloth" Jayden said.

"_Arkaam touched my arm when he helped me to get up in the Golden Hall" _Jada remembered.

"Maybe the effect was a little retarded but still worked!" Jayden explained.

"_What should I do now?" _Jada asked but a sound made her almost lose her connection.

"_Jayden? I'm losing connection!" _she announced.

"Jada, you have just discovered a new extension of your power; improve it" Jayden said before the connection broke.

"Don't worry Jayden I'll get you out of there, I promise"

…

* * *

><p>"Strange… the portal is still closed" Leena said after another failed attempt to create a portal to her dimension.<p>

"Not to importunate but… why do you wanna leave so quickly?" Leo asked.

"There are some issues I have to solve" Leena said ceremoniously.

"You talk like you were a sort of politic or something. Were you like this when you were a child? Because..." Leo started but was cut off by a very angry Leena.

"Well, excuse me if you _did_ have a perfect and wonderful childhood with your brothers and your father!" Leena yelled. It took her less than a second to realize what she had done.

"Sorry, I… I don't know what happened to me" Leena stuttered.

"Please, apologizes" the dark haired dragon sat against a brick pylon hugging her knees to her chest.

"Wanna talk?" Leo joined her.

"About what?" Leena looked at him.

"Don't know… your childhood maybe?"

"What about a good explanation of how you turned into giant turtles?" Leena inquired.

"When we were baby turtles, this kid dropped us by accident and we fell into the sewers and this ooze affected us and our father too. We grew up, lived in the sewers and always hid from the humans…" Leo started.

"Must have been a pretty boring life" Leena commented. -_Well at last we have something in common–_she thought.

"In fact, it wasn't" Leo replied. –_And… there goes the only thing we had in common–_Leena felt disappointed hearing this.

"We tried to live as normal as possible. Splinter taught us everything and… we had each other, that was the most important thing. Splinter always told us that since we were the only ones of our kind, we had to take care of each other with our lives and love each other as true brothers" Leo continued.

"Sounds like someone very wise" Leena was impressed.

"I know. When I was a kid, he was my hero… still is!" Leo said rubbing the back of his neck. Leena smiled sadly.

"Your parents are always your first heroes…" she said getting up and walking towards the pool again.

"…you think they're indestructible but, the truth is… they aren't. They can leave you when you least expect it" Leena said in a glum and sad voice.

"Leena, you sure you're ok?" Leo insisted following her. There was something else… and she was hiding it.

"Tell me, if you hid form humans… how did you meet April?" Leena continued the conversation ignoring Leo's question.

"A little problem with a mad scientist and his little metal chewers. April was the damsel in distress at that time. After some training sessions with us … bye bye damsel, hello hardcore kunoichi. Now we have to take care of our shells when she's angry or else we could end being turtle soup" This comment made Leena laugh for the first time in years.

"Hey! Didn't know you could laugh" Leo teased.

"To be sincere, I hadn't laughed like this since…" Leena's memories came back again… and she had to stop talking.

"Since?" Leo leaned in; she was hiding something indeed. He knew it... felt it.

"Nevermind. I…" Leena walked away.

"Leena, what happen?" Leo followed.

"I'll be diving if someone needs me" She jumped and disappeared in the water.

"Leena, wait!" It was in vain; she was gone already. Instead of disappointing him, Leo felt now more encouraged finding out what troubled the young dragon's mind.

…

* * *

><p>"I'm tired of waiting, Althor. We have to get outta here and now" Riven confronted Althor once again.<p>

"I agree with Riven; I can't let my sister stay with that monster… not after what she told me" Jayden added.

"Told you? When?" Althor looked at the blond dragon in puzzlement.

"We made connection. Jada discovered she can have visions from the past, just like our mother and she told me she saw…"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold it. Jada remembered a vision?" Riven interrupted.

"I'll explain later. The thing is she saw Arkaam's past!" Althor's face went pale and let out a barely audible gasp.

"Althor, Arkaam was exiled for intent of murdering… or murdering? What was the real sentence and who was the victim?" Jayden asked.

"I… don't know what you're talking about" Althor turned around.

"Althor, you've been guardian for more years than us. You have to know!" Jayden insisted.

"Serving the Royal Family does not guarantee we will know everything that happens in palace, Jayden" Althor replied.

"That doesn't make sense! Althor you have to…"

"Leave him alone, Jay. You're wasting your time" Riven interfered.

Althor ignored everything Jayden and Riven said remaining in a solemn silence. But inside him he knew the time to reveal his secret was coming.


	19. Chapter 19

For the dragon girls, it was going to be two months already since they left their dimension. Leena's sisters had been more talkative and had started sort of a friendship with each one of the guys and even had started training with Splinter in order to improve their skills with the daggers, manriki and explosives (in Raven's case), the double tessens (for Dana) and tonfas (for Miley).

On the other hand, Leena had made a very slow progress with the Hamatos... she avoided them most of the time, especially Leo who was the most curious and concerned about her behavior. Leena was glad she hadn't revealed her secret and after seeing her brothers and the turtles working together during patrols, fighting some thugs and Bishop's men, she was now sure they were the Guardians in Jada's vision.

Inside of her there was a part that wanted to interact with them but the other side, her royal side, had created this barrier that stopped Leena from trying to get closer to the guys. Maybe she had forgotten how to be a normal girl after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Turtles' Lair<strong>_

_**9:40 am**_

…

"I don't get it Raph. Every time I try to talk to her she says some little words and then disappears…" Leo and Raph's chit chat began "…and unlike her sisters, she keeps distance with us. It's like… she doesn't trust in us at all. She's been like that since the day we first meet"

"To be honest, I've never seen someone _that_ suspicious ever… but why you're so obsessed with it?" Raph asked while drying the dishes.

"Well, I know it sounds crazy but I feel like… like I have to help her… save her from herself. She's not being her true self" Leo explained.

"You just met her, Leo and you barely know something about her and vice versa. You can't expect the girl trust in you in a blink, y'know?" Raph tried to make some sense into Leo's mind.

"You're right but still… I need to do it, help her. But I can't do it if she keeps pushing me away. How can I make her see she can trust in us… in me? What should I do?" Leo kept being stubborn. Raph sighed.

"Bro, stop it. I know you wanna solve everyone's problems _so the world can be a happy place_…_ boohoo_… but not this time!" Raph replied.

"Raph, I know I can do something!" Leo insisted.

"Like what? Is not like you're gonna show her a whole new life style and expect she spills the beans, right?"

Raph's words echoed inside Leo's mind. The silence between both turtles was getting awkward.

"Hey, whazzup with the smile… and why are you looking at me like that?" Raph stepped back as he saw a grin slowly appearing on his brother's face.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Great Golden Hall<strong>_

_**10:00 am**_

…

"Tell me, oracle… what do you see?" Arkaam demanded pacing around Jada who remained in silence.

"Well? What do you see?" Arkaam said again. Jada tilted her head up hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, Your… M-M…" it felt like vinegar call_ "Majesty"_ such a scoundrel like him "…Majesty. The visions come to me when I least expect it" Jada explained. Arkaam snorted and slumped in the throne.

"What a stupid…"

"Your Highness, I think she's having a vision" A guard announced noticing Jada's grey eyes.

"_A man in black clothes… he wants to destroy them…" _she whispered.

"Aww, now those are wonderful news! I knew someday I would…" Arkaam was cut off by Jada with the words that made his mouth hung open in disbelief.

"_The man I see… is not you, Arkaam" _the vision continued.

"Then who is he?" Arkaam demanded furiously. Jada's eyes went back to green and she fainted.

"Wake her up! I need to know who is this man she talks about!" Arkaam ordered.

"She's unconscious, my King. She won't wake up" the guards said confirming Jada had passed out.

"Very well, leave her in her room" Arkaam sighed in frustration "Pathetic excuse of oracle"

…

Leo called to a family meeting in the living room. All turtles and dragons reunited there.

"We've been thinking about taking you out and… don't know… maybe show you the city while you're still here" Leo suggested.

"Yeah, the times we've been out was only for patrolling and well… we thought you'd like to do some sightseeing" Raph added.

"YAY! Count me in!" Miley cheered, high fiving her other two sisters.

"Time out" Leena said in a serious voice.

"Aww, Lee! Not again!" Dana pouted.

"May I remind you there's a sicko out there who wants to kill us?" the dark haired dragon said.

"And may I remind you my bros and I have fought against him many times?" Leo replied. Tension could be felt in the air.

"Uh, guys? I think you…" Mikey tried to interfere.

"Well, if you've done such _"amazing job"_ then you should've destroyed him and he'd had to be dead by now! You're ninjas! That's supposed to be part of your job!" Leena continued.

"Ow, that hit a nerve" Raven commented with a chuckle.

"No kidding" Raph seconded her statement.

"We're not murderers. We were taught to fight with honor and there's no honor on making justice by killing someone" Leo stated. This made Leena freeze… a déjàvu-ish feeling overwhelmed her. She had heard those words.

…

* * *

><p>"<em>There's no honor on making justice by killing someone, my little queen; no matter how bad is the crime. The worst punishment for man is to be private of his freedom"<em>

…and those words… were her deceased father's words.

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Does she always freeze like that?" Don asked.

"Recently? Yeah" Dana answered.

"Well, uh… I guess we should start moving, shall we?" Mikey said breaking the tension… and some ice between the two leaders. Seconds later, they were all disguised and ready to go.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jada's room<strong>_

_**4:45 pm**_

…

Jada had just woken up and felt really dizzy. Her last vision really tired her out till the point to not allow her to wake up in less than an hour like she was used to. Now she had slept almost the whole day.

"Man, what the heck did I just say? I'm sure I just had a vision but… about what?" Jada rubbed her temples trying to sooth the annoying headache. Suddenly a white light filled the room; a portal had been opened.

"Maybe about me" Riven stepped out of it with a smile.

"Riven? But how…" Jada said through the shock of the sudden appearance.

"No time to explain, your bro is a little weak and won't keep this portal opened for much longer" Riven said.

"Right, right. What are you doing here?" Jada asked now a little more calmed.

"I need to find out something and you are the only one who can help me" Riven said.

"Ok?" Jada couldn't believe it; _Riven asking for help?_

"I need you to see Althor's past. There's something he's hiding and I have a feeling it has something to do with Stella's disappearance" Riven explained handing her a piece of Althor's robe.

"Oh… ok. I'll see what I can do" Jada nodded and took the white cloth.

"I'll be back in two hours" Riven kissed her cheek good bye making her blush furiously.

"Thanks Jay" with this, the Fire Dragon Guardian disappeared. Jada touched her cheek absentmindedly and smiled but then cleared her throat and sat in meditation pose.

"Ok, Jada. Enough day dreaming and focus!" she said to herself and started with the process of finding Althor's past memories through the piece of cloth.

It wouldn't be so hard like last time, for one month straight se had be training how to see the past like her mother did according to Jayden's instructions. Her eyes soon turned gray and the images revealed themselves before her eyes.

What she saw there… was not a pretty picture.

…

* * *

><p>Back in New York, the guys had called their human friends to have some "extra fun" like Mikey described it. Casey and Raph had taken their bikes while the others used the hauler; with them, there was Raven who sat behind the red masked ninja. Dana chatted with April about the antiques in her store and her interest in poetry, music and computers. Mikey and Miley had made a little joke contest while Leo and Don listed the stops they would make in their improvised tour around the city. Leena played with the diamond in her necklace studying the guys' reactions and behavior. Any person that would've seen her could tell she was <em>"making a documentary"<em>. And of course… Leo noticed this. In each stop, the guys and girls took individual and group photos.

They all were having fun; however, they were still alert if some of Bishop's men decided to appear again.

…

_**8:10 pm**_

…

The night was coming and everyone decided to stop in a burger place for some snacks but the sound of music coming from the game zone made them change their route. Miley felt like heaven when her feet met again each colored arrow in the metal platform after two months of _"no dancing". _The latter had chosen Mikey as her new dancing partner; the orange masked ninja didn't have to be told twice. Raph and Raven discussed with Don and Dana about new updates for the shell-cycle while Casey stuffed his mouth with food embarrassing April who reprimanded him for his lack of manners.

"Sure you don't wanna try one of these?" Leo asked Leena who observed the games but didn't dare to give them a try.

"No, thanks" she said dryly. The blue masked ninja sighed heavily and sat beside her.

"I know what you've been doing" he started.

"Excuse me?" Leena raised a brow.

"Everyone was having fun today… everyone but you, who decided that _"keeping an eye on us like a guardian dog"_ was _way_ funnier than spending time with your sisters and friends" Leo said accusatorially.

"My apologizes but your statement is incorrect. I never considered any of your friends my friends… yet" Leena stated.

"And here we go again…" Leo facepalmed himself and used all his patience to resonate with her… again "Leena, why it's so hard for you to believe in someone?"

"I am only making sure my sisters are ok and don't get attacked" she answered.

"From what? Bishop's been disappeared for a month already and we're not your enemies!" Leo replied.

"I am not saying you are, Leo. It's just…" Leena couldn't continue. She knew he was right "… like an involuntary reflex, I believe. You know… protecting my sisters? I just find… a little hard to believe in someone so fast, not like you" she ended.

Leo sensed confusion, fear, doubt and pain in Leena's voice. A pain that needed to be released or else it would end up killing her one day… that was, of course, if it hadn't had killed her already.

"Listen, I wish I could say something that would make you trust me, but if you give me a chance… just one little chance… I can prove it to you" Leo's request sounded more like a plea. Leena knew this endless interrogatory wasn't going to stop. She sighed.

"You really are persistent, aren't you?" Leo just smiled and shrugged.

"My life it's… kind of a complicated story" Leena said.

"Your sister and my brother are in the middle of a game and I have the feeling we'll be here for a long time… so… go on" Leo encouraged her to talk but the noise around was getting into the dragon girl's nerves.

"Maybe in a quieter place than this" Leena suggested.

"Ok. Guys!..." Leo called the others "…I'll see you in the lair. Don't get in trouble… and yes, I'm talking to you, Raph" he said mockingly.

"Very funny, Fearless" Raph narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry, Leo. We'll make sure he behaves" Casey teased.

Leo and Leena left the game zone leaving the others having fun. Now, it was time to get some answers from the mysterious dragon girl.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Turtle's lair**_

_**9:15 pm**_

…

"K, Miley. Bed time" Raven said.

"Just one more movie!" Miley said with a pout.

"No! Go to bed" Raven insisted in a serious voice.

"Pweeeeaaaase?" Miley and Mikey said with puppy eyes.

"What's that?" Raven asked.

"Puppy eyes. It's a… _"Mikey thing"_. Well, I'm off to bed" Raph said with a yawn.

"Hey, Raph. Thanks for today. And the ride… that was cool!" Raven said with a smile.

"No prob. Gotta teach you someday" Raph smiled back.

"Yeah, right. Nite"

"Nite" Raph walked upstairs.

"Now that was cute" Dana's voice came from behind Raven.

"What?"

"_Thanks_ is one of the words you don't usually use, Ray" Dana teased.

"Shut up, Dana" Raven punched her sister's arm playfully "Where's Lee?"

"Still out with Leo" Dana answered.

"Better call her. It's late anyways" Raven pulled out her cell phone.

"Maybe not. I think they both needed to talk and… well… better not ruin the moment"

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Central Park<strong>_

…

Leo and Leena sat in the grass near the lake. The time for answers had come.

"Well, where do I start?... and don't say _"from the beginning"_ because that's a tedious cliché" Leena said.

"Gee, no need to be harsh; I wasn't going to say that anyway" Leo replied.

"Apologizes" Leena said. Leo was starting to get tired of Leena's excessive use of good manners.

"Listen, it's cool you're so polite but… could you be a little less formal? You know, you could say just_ "sorry"_ instead of _"my apologizes"_ and so on" Leo said.

"It's kinda difficult. I was taught to speak that way and when you live in palace since your childhood it's hard to stop doing it. But I'll give it a try" Leena said with a shrug.

"Hey, I know! You could start talking about your life in palace! How did you and your sisters become guardians!" Leo suggested.

"My sisters and I were raised up in palace by ministers but my sisters' training was a little easier than mine. I had the hardest part because… someone had to replace my dad" Leena started.

"Go on" Leo encouraged her. Leena sighed.

"The counselors and ministers raised me up and taught me what I needed to know but… they had to take me away from my sisters so… I went to live in another part of the palace"

"That's terrible! But… you were only kids!" Leo was shocked. The girls hadn't been raised up together!

"That doesn't matter when it comes to protect a whole dimension. And I'm fine with it" Leena stated.

"No, you're not. You were taught to believe you're ok with that life style; you didn't live like a normal kid and now teenager, that's why… that's why you act like that! Now I see it!" Leo realized.

"You don't know that" Leena replied angrily; she stood up and starting walking away. Leo followed her.

"Leena…" he called. Leena turned around in a fast swift move and glared at Leo.

"It was written since the day I was born that I had to protect my kingdom and my sisters and I don't regret it!" Leena yelled and turned around so she faced the lake.

"The only thing I do regret… is not growing up with my sisters. Not being able to play with them and other kids… running in the rain, stay up late because of a movie… having the chance to hold my sisters when they had a nightmare and comfort them…" Leena said the last words softly and took a deep breath. Leo stepped closer to her.

"I regret not being able to cry over my father the day he was buried. I had to hide my tears, my pain… I hid my pain from my sisters and everyone around me because… I just had to, I had to be strong" Leena ended.

"Even the strongest had cried at least once" Leo placed a hand on her shoulder but she swatted it away.

"You don't understand how I feel; you haven't lost your family" Leena hissed. The blue masked ninja chuckled.

"Let's resume: I argued a lot with Raph till the point we ended up at each other's throats; I left for 2 years to Central America and when I came back my family was broken; Raph was the most affected. We fought… and I mean _fought_! I hurt my father once and had to leave for some months..." Leo listed; Leena listened in shock. His life had been as hard as hers… maybe harder.

"…When I came back…" he continued "my home was destroyed by Karai's ninjas and I thought they were dead. I wanted to die the moment I saw the lair… I couldn't… I can't live without them" Leo said feeling a knot in his throat. He still remembered that day with pain. He took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh.

"Yes, maybe I didn't lose my family but I've felt the pain… I've felt your pain; I've cried too. So I think I understand how you feel and that's why I want to help you" Leo stared at the girl's eyes.

"I don't even consider you a friend. Why do you care then?" Leena glared at the lake again.

"Because I know inside you is the Leena that wants to be free and the only way to do so… is by letting out all your repressed emotions" Leo explained.

"No! I'm not weak!" Leena replied.

"You are strong, I have no doubt! But even your parents have shed some tears" Leo replied back.

"Please, don't… I don't wanna talk about them" Leena closed her eyes tightly.

"Why not?" Leo asked. He was getting closer to the source of the problem, he could feel it. Leena sighed, the frown in her face still present.

"Hey, it's ok to talk about your parents" Leo used his brotherly voice. If it worked for Raph, the stubborn hothead… Leena looked at him and her frown disappeared slowly.

"They were everything to me; they were my sun, my moon, my universe… my happiness. Mom was kind and caring, dad was strong and loving. Heh! He was… _"my prince charming"_…" she said with a chuckle. Leo smiled at her statement; she wasn't so stone-hearted after all.

"But when I was 6 my mother got very sick. The doctors didn't know what was happening to her and… she died. Two years later my dad followed her, same unknown sickness" Leena ended, her eyes getting glassy.

"I'm sorry" Leo knew that wouldn't help at all but it was something.

"I do miss my parents but… I hid my pain all these years because I had to be strong for a whole dimension … and my sisters" Small tears started to appear in the corner of her eyes.

"That's a big responsibility" Leo commented.

"I can't show weakness… not in front of them" Leena let out a shaky sigh and repressed her tears like she always did. But things were going to change. Leo placed both his hands on her shoulders making her face him.

"Guess what…" Leo started. Leena looked at him in puzzlement.

"They're not here" Leo smiled.

"N-no… no Leo… I…" Before she could do something, she was surrounded by a couple of strong arms that had pulled her into a comforting hug.

"I won't tell. Go on… you need it" Leo said softly. That made it. Leena couldn't keep pretending any longer; she returned the hug and started with soft sobs that ended up in a heart-breaking crying fit.

"I miss them so much" she sobbed.

"It's ok to miss them" Leo let her cry a little more, she really needed this. After he felt her sobs had stopped a little, he withdrew and stared at Leena's eyes.

"Leena, you don't have to deal with this alone anymore. We're here: your sisters, my brothers… my father and my friends… they're your family too. We're here for you. _I'm_ here for you" Leo wiped away Leena's tears.

"Thanks" Leena hugged him again, tightly this time.

"That's what friends are for" Leo whispered.

"Yeah… friends" Leena smiled.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Palace's Dungeon<strong>_

_**11:10 pm**_

…

"I should've been gone back to Jada two hours ago as I promised and look what time is and where I am!" Riven yelled.

"Not my fault Althor discovered we were using a portal" Jayden shrugged.

"What would she think of me now? She must believe I'm a stupid moron!" Riven grabbed his head with both hands.

"I'm starting to think you have feelings towards my sister~" Jayden grinned.

"W-what! No way! I… uh… just wanted to say… that's… well…"

"You're blushing~" Jayden poked Riven's cheek while laughing. Riven swatted the hand away and grabbed Jayden by the shoulders.

"One more word, Jayden and I swear…" Riven hissed threateningly.

"Relax, tough guy. Actually she likes you back" Jayden giggled. Riven released him.

"Wait… what? How do you…"

"She doesn't only have visions while she's awake"

Jayden's face changed from happy to shocked when he analyzed his own statement "That's it… that's it!"

"Huh?" Riven was lost in Jayden's earlier statement. _Jada liked him?_

"Why I didn't think of that before!" Jayden chirped and took his meditation pose trying to reach his sister's spirit.

"She likes me?" Riven said out loud.

"Jada, Jada you there?" Jayden called for his sister.

At this hour, she should be sleeping so it could be easier to make connection with her. In fact Jada slept soundly; Jayden's voice in her mind made her accept the connection.

"Jayden?"

"Sis, have you dreamed of something lately?" Jayden asked.

"Not recently. Why?" Jada asked back.

"Just realized you can remember what you see in your dreams" Jayden informed her.

"I do?" Jada asked in disbelief.

"Sister, next time you have a dream… focus and try to remember every detail! Do you understand?"

"Ok, but…" the sound of her room's door opening made her wake up and miss the connection.

"All we have to do is wait" Jayden sighed.

"She likes me?"

"Riven…" Jayden sighed.

"My father wants to see you" Cedric called from outside Jada's room.

…

* * *

><p>Cedric escorted Jada to the Great Hall in complete silence. This was the moment Jada was waiting for; Cedric had to know the truth about his father.<p>

"Cedric, there's something you need to know about your father. His name is not Aldarnius, his real name is Arkaam!" Jada said.

"Arkaam was exiled years ago. He's probably dead by now" Cedric replied.

"That's what your father wants you to believe!" Jada insisted. Cedric turned around and grabbed the pink haired dragon by the neck.

"I've had enough of you! Either you shut up or…" Cedric hissed.

"Cedric, where is the oracle?" Arkaam called from the Great Hall. Cedric released the scared dragon and pushed her inside.

"Well, well. I suppose you have some visions for me" Arkaam said with an evil smirk.

"Not yet, your Majesty" Jada said, her eyes staring at her feet.

"Perhaps there is a way to make you accelerate the process. Cedric?"

Cedric, with the help of two guardians, tied Jada's arms and feet. The girl struggled but in the end she ended up between two golden posts tied with strong ropes that cut her blood stream. This wasn't going to end well.

"Now… what do you see?" Arkaam hissed.

Jada struggled one more time. Arkaam sent a sign to his son. Jada looked at both dragons in fear. This was _definitely not_ going to end well. Cedric's flames surrounded Jada's arms and started burning her.

"Your mother was more effective than you. She was a great oracle! You are a shame" Arkaam said mockingly.

"I'm not!" Jada yelled trying to resist the pain.

"Do not use that tone with me!" Cedric's flames tightened its grip. Jada screamed, some tears escaping from her eyes.

"I want to know who was the man in your vision" Arkaam demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jada sobbed. Cedric's flames surrounded Jada's legs and torso. The dragon's white robe turned black and red because of the burning and Jada's blood.

"H-hurts… h-h…urts! Please, stop!" Jada screamed.

"Pathetic" Arkaam laughed. Jada's eyes turned grey...another vision. Just in time.

"_B-Bishop" _she whispered.

"What?"

"_Bishop is the man you are looking for" _Jada said.

"Where is he?" Arkaam asked.

"_Earth" _after this, Jada passed out. She was still tied to the posts so she didn't fall to the floor.

"Take her to her room and clean her wounds" Arkaam ordered. The guards untied her and did was Arkaam ordered.

"Father… is Arkaam alive?" Cedric asked. Jada's words had made him think.

"What a silly question, Cedric. You know he's dead" Aldarnius (Arkaam) chuckled.

"Jada told me… he was alive. She said Arkaam is you" Cedric continued.

"And you believe in a stupid oracle that can't remember a vision rather than your father?" Aldarnius asked.

"No, sir" Cedric lowered his gaze.

"Good. Now I'll leave you in charge while I go search that _Bishop_"

"Yes, father" Cedric bowed. Aldarnius opened a portal and disappeared inside it.

_"Your doom is getting close, Lee-Onara"_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Jada's room **_

_**12:45 am**_

…

Jada's wounds didn't allow her to get up her bed. This time… she did remember last night vision thanks to a dream. She had told Arkaam the Queen's location. Bad move. Now the question was: how to fix this mess? Another portal opened in Jada's room. Riven came out of it.

"Jada? Sorry for yesterday, I know I should've come here but Althor…"

"Riven? What are you doing here?" Jada got up the bed weakly. Her wounds became clearly visible. Riven gasped and ran to catch Jada who almost fainted.

"Who did this to you? It was Arkaam, huh?" Riven hissed angrily. Jada shook her head "no"

"Who, then?"

"Cedric" Jada said, her voice barely audible.

"That bastard! I'm gonna kill him and then I'm gonna kill his father!" Riven growled.

"Riven, please" Jada tried to calm him down.

"Just look at you!" Riven yelled.

"Riven… calm down" Both of them sat in the bed "There's something you need to know"

Jada took her meditation pose and asked Riven to do the same. Both held hands and the vision started.

…

* * *

><p><em>Little Riven got up his bed and ran to the kitchen were her sister had finished her breakfast.<em>

"_You going to work?" he asked._

"_Yes, I am. Your breakfast is in the kitchen and Loretta will come to take care of you. I'll be back in the night" Stella said._

"_Can we play when you're back?" Little Riven asked with a smile._

"_Of course, little one" Both dragons hugged "Be a good boy" _

…

* * *

><p>"<em>Thanks for staying late, Stella. I wish I didn't have to go to that stupid reunion but…" Queen Anika said.<em>

"_It's alright, my Queen. You should go now" Stella smiled._

"_Right. Bye, little one! Mommy loves you~" Queen Anika kissed her baby daughter's head. The baby laughed._

…

* * *

><p><em>North corridor-Midnight<em>

_..._

_Stella's cell phone rang "Riven?" _

"_Hey sister! When are you coming?"_

"_Change of plans, little one. Queen Anika asked me to stay here for tonight" Stella said sadly._

"_Aww, no fair" Riven pouted._

"_I know. But I promise when I go back home I'll play with you" _

"_All day?" Riven chirped._

"_All day. Promise" Stella said softly. The baby princess' cries alerted Stella._

"_Who's there?" Stella peeked in "Oh Counselor, you sure gave me a scare"_

_The man started walking to Stella's direction._

"_What's that thing? Looks like a…" Stella's eyes went wide when she noticed the man had a sword in his hands._

"_You have seen too much, young lady" the man hissed. Stella ran as fast as she could; the man followed her. Stella set the alarm on alerting the guards. _

"_The princess' room!" _

"_C'mon! Move, move, move!"_

_Stella panted heavily. No one followed her now… or that's what she thought. A sharp pain in her chest made her scream and fell to the floor._

"_You will pay for this" the man hissed. The blade went down._

…

* * *

><p>"<em>The princess is fine" the guards informed. A young Althor was with them checking everything was controlled. <em>

"_Sir!" Althor ran to the next corridor. A big pool of blood greeted him. _

"_Stella!" Althor knelt beside her cradling her in his arms "Oh my… who…"_

"_Ar…ka…am" Stella whispered; Althor gasped._

"_Impossible"_

"… _bro…brother… R-Riven…" Stella continued "Y-you… you'll t-ta…ke… c-care of...h-him" _

"_Stella…"_

"_Please…" she started sobbing "H-He… n-not… k-know… ab-about… this…never. Promise!"_

"_I… I promise" With this, Stella's eyes closed forever._

"_Sir! We got him!" the guards informed._

"_Althor what's going on here?" King Ryoga appeared in the scene and gasped when he saw the dead body. Queen Anika was behind him and screamed. _

"_Stella!" The Queen knelt and grabbed the girl's body while she cried. _

"_It's my fault. I shouldn't have asked her to stay" the Queen sobbed._

_"No, dear. It's nobody's fault" King Ryoga hugged her wife._

_"We do have someone to blame, my King" Guardian Althor said bringing a dark hooded man._

"_Arkaam?" King Ryoga's eyes opened wide in disbelief._

…

* * *

><p>The vision finished and both dragons came back to reality. Riven's cheeks had a couple of fresh tears rolling down.<p>

"I'm truly sorry" Jada hugged Riven trying to comfort him. Riven didn't move.

"Riven?" Jada tilted her head up to meet his eyes; there was anger in them.

"C'mon, we're outta here" Riven opened a portal and helped her to stand up.

"I… Riven, I-I can't…" Jada stuttered.

"You're coming with me and that's it!" Riven growled. With this, both dragons disappeared inside the portal unaware of certain dragon who was spied them.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in the dungeon...<strong>_

_**...**_

"Where is Riven?" Althor asked.

"Uh… don't know" Jayden said nervously.

"Jayden?" Althor raised a brow.

"Alright, alright! He went to see Jada" Jayden sighed. Althor rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"I told him not to…" A portal opened revealing Riven and Jada.

"Jada! My goodness… what did he do to you?" Jayden hugged her sister. Riven pushed Althor against the cell bars.

"All this time… waiting, hoping my sister would come and that bastard killed her! I trusted you; you were like a father to me and you lied to me" Riven yelled.

"If Arkaam knew you were her brother he would have killed you as well!" Althor replied. Riven started punching the wall. Althor stopped him before he hurt himself even more. Riven struggled to break free… Althor continued his confession.

"Stella made me promise you wouldn't know anything. She didn't want her little brother becoming an assassin; I promised her to avenge her when the time came but King Ryoga exiled Arkaam before I could do something"

By the time Althor ended, Riven had stopped struggling and now knelt in the ground sobbing quietly. Althor just let him be.

"Where is she now?" Riven asked with a shaky voice.

"The royal graveyard with your parents" Althor said.

"I wanna see her" Riven requested.

"We can't…" Jayden started.

"We can and we will. We're leaving this place tonight. First will go see Stella and then we'll get the Queen and her sisters back" Althor stated firmly. In the shadows, a dragon spied them.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Turtle's lair<strong>_

_**1:30 pm**_

…

"WOOHOO! Neeeext level!" Miley yelled happily.

"I'm so gonna beat you in this one!" Mikey laughed.

"I don't think so, amigo" Miley said smugly. While they waited for the next level to charge completely, Miley decided to have a little chit chat.

"Mikey, can I ask you something?" she started.

"Sure" Mikey said drinking the last sips of his soda.

"Do you like me?" Miley asked him. Mikey spilled out one half of the soda and choked with the other half in his mouth.

"Because I like you!" Miley smiled at him. Mikey's mouth hung open.

"I mean, you're like the funny, always cheery big bro I always wanted! I love my sisters but they're always too serious" Miley giggled. Mikey let out a sigh of relief.

"Ohh… in that case… yeah, I like you. You're also funny and… a really good dancer"

"Aww, come here!" Miley bear hugged him.

"Too… t-tight here" Mikey gasped.

"Ops, hehe. Sorry" Miley released him.

"Whoa mama! That's what I call bear hug. Where did you get all that strength?" Mikey asked in awe.

"I'm an earth dragon. We're all twice stronger than a regular dragon… or turtle in your case" Miley said with a shrug.

"Heh! I'll have that in mind next time you wanna hug me" Mikey chuckled.

"Enough talking… let's play!" Both turtle and dragon started playing again.

...

...

"Hey Dana" Don greeted the dragon when she stepped inside his lab.

"Want some company?" Dana asked.

"Sure" Don said without stopping his typing.

"What are you doing?" Dana sat beside him.

"Just upgrading some security systems and protocols. I was going to work on the Shell-Cycle but if Leo told me to not to tire myself out or else he'll lecture me for two hours. Heh! Big brothers; you know what's that like, right?" Don chuckled.

"Yeah… right" Dana sighed.

"What's wrong?" Don asked interrupting his work for a second.

"I don't remember when was the last time she lectured me for staying up late because I was reading or… practicing piano extra hours. She was never home" Dana said sadly.

"Oh… sorry"

"It's ok. I got used to" Dana gave him a small smile. Don got up and walked to the next room.

"Close your eyes" he said outside the lab. Dana complied. Don entered again and placed a big package in front of her.

"Can I open them now?"

"Yep" In front of Dana's eyes, there was a black keyboard.

"Donnie… this…"

"I've been working on it for a while. When you told me you liked playing piano I thought that you might want one so I found this keyboard and…" Don explained.

"Thank you so much, I love it!" Dana hugged him.

"You're welcome. Now… how about you play something while I'm working?" Don suggested with a smirk.

"I'd love to" Dana cracked her knuckles and starting performing a relaxing melody while Don continued his work.

...

...

Raven was practicing targeting when Raph came in.

"Nice shot" he said.

"Thanks. I still need to practice, though… but I think I've had enough for today" Raven said grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Hey, uh… I'm curious about that scar in your face" Raph commented noticing the long scar across Raven's left side of her face.

"This? Heh… yeh… it's an old one. Reminds me the damage my powers can cause every time I lose control" Raven said.

"What happened?" Raph asked in curiosity.

"I was training in the garden. My sisters were fooling around and I was getting really ticked off. Anyway… Miley pushed me accidentally to the pool and made me fail a move I was practicing for weeks. I lost control and started burning everything around me. A tree branch fell to Miley's direction… I pushed her away and… everything went black. Three days later I woke up with half my face bandaged. I thought I was going to lose my eye. I only got this scar" Raven said touching her left eye absentmindedly.

"Looks like a moon…" Raph said.

"Crescent moon. Yeh… I thought the same. Kids always made fun of it" Raven said with a sigh.

"Stupids. If you ask me I don't think it's ugly. Makes you look… tough but nice. Cute, in sort a way" Raph commented.

"Heh. Thanks. Wish I had a compliment for you right now" Raven chuckled.

"Nah, I'm only a hothead" Raph shrugged.

"A cool hothead" Raven winked at him.

"See? That's a compliment!" Both of them laughed.

"Hey, wanna tease Leo?" Raph said moving to the garage.

"Sure" Raven followed him.

...

...

"I hate washing the hauler" Leo complained while cleaning the truck's windows.

"Don't whine and keep washing" Leena chuckled. Leo used the hose to wet Leena's face. The latter looked at him in shock. Leo started whistling.

"So… wanna play with water huh?" Leena used her powers to attack Leo with several water blasts.

"No fair!" Leo ran around the hauler while Leena chased him.

"Aww, that's cute" Raven leaned in the garage's entry.

"Hey Leo, you missed a spot" Raph laughed.

"Yeah… right here!" Leo threw a bucket of soapy water to Raph's face.

"HEY! WHY YOU!" Raph growled.

"WATER WAR!" Leena grabbed another hose and started wetting her sister while the others ran and threw water at each other.

…

* * *

><p>It was 4:00 pm when Arkaam finally arrived to Bishop's base. Bishop was walking alone. It was the perfect chance.<p>

"Hmmm, better do this quickly" Bishop felt the bushes moving and pulled out a gun.

"Who's in there? Show yourself!" Arkaam appeared form the shadows.

"Lower your weapon. I've come to help you with your little problem" Bishop narrowed eyes._ What problem? What this creature was talking about?_

"Now… Bishop… what would you say if I offered you four dragons in exchange of the ones you're looking for?" Arkaam said.

"Why should I trust you?" Bishop hissed.

"I'm a man of word, Bishop" Arkaam said with a grin.

"What do you want?" Bishop lowered his gun.

"Guide me to the location of the first dragons you captured. When I find them, I will provide you the other four dragons. I expect them to be here tonight, enough time for you to prepare your best men and for me to find the dragons I want. So… do we have a deal?" Arkaam extended his hand.

"Deal" Bishop grinned evilly while shaking hands with Arkaam.


	22. Chapter 22

Althor and the other Guardians used the darkness of the corridors to sneak in the Royal graveyard without being spotted by Arkaam's guardians. What they didn't know it was that Cedric had been following them very close. Whatever the Guardians were up to, he had a feeling that they would took him to his father and most importantly, to Lee-Onara: his fiancée.

The Guardians could avoid all the guards and finally made it to the graveyard. There were Riven's parents' tombstones; both of them had been part of the army and had died in a war years ago. Now Stella laid there too… she had been just 14 years old when Arkaam had murdered her.

...

"Here it is" Althor pointed at the golden tombstone. Riven knelt in front of it and caressed the cold surface.

"When our parents died… she became my mom, dad and… my best friend" Riven remembered all the moments he had shared with Stella. Jayden and Jada knelt beside him.

"She was everything for me… everything" Riven's voice sounded broken. He let some tears to run free while he read his sister's name in the epitaph.

"I wish I could have known her. But… when I see you… I see her too" Jada leaned her head in Riven's shoulder "She's in you… in your eyes… in your heart…" she continued.

"Wherever she is now… she's proud of you, Riven. And we are proud of you too" Jayden said placing a hand on Riven's shoulder.

"Thanks guys" Riven smiled sadly.

"We should go now. The guards are still around" Althor announced. The Guardians left the place and moved stealthy to the Palace's garden, the last place Leena had been seen.

"Which portal we should use?" Jayden asked.

"Last portal Lee-Onara used, of course…" Althor walked to the lake and using his powers, opened a portal "… the one called Earth"

With this, the water circle started glowing and the Guardians disappeared inside. Cedric had seen everything and before the portal vanished, he ran and disappeared inside as well.

Another portal opened in the lake and the Guardians came out. Cedric came out from it but hid rapidly in the bushes.

"Well, this is it" Jayden said stretching arms.

"So this is Earth, huh?" Jada looked around her in awe.

"Yeah… doesn't look so different than Genso Ryuu actually" Riven commented.

"Where do you think they could be now?" Jayden asked to Althor.

"Don't know but we better start searching. And keep your eyes open; Arkaam could be here too" Althor said. The Guardians split out and started searching. In the trees around, some soldiers had been waiting for them.

"Sir, target located" A soldier announced.

"Wait for the signal" Bishop ordered and turned off his communicator.

…

* * *

><p>After a snack round, Raph and Miley started playing tag with Don and Dana; Leo played "catch the Frisbee" with Kirk while Mikey ate a whole pizza with Raven. Leena watched them all with a smile on her face. Her sisters were laughing, having fun… real fun! Their smiles weren't fake ones, they were happy again! And it was all thanks to the Hamatos; who would've known those turtle guys were going to be the salvation of her family?<p>

...

On the other side of the park, the Guardians kept searching. None of them could felt the princesses and Queen's energy which was weird. Althor had an answer for that: if they couldn't feel the Royal family's energy it was because they were no longer Lee-Onara's Guardians; the girls had already found the new Guardians. But it didn't matter, Guardians or not… they had to find her before Arkaam did. The sound of bushes moving alarmed Jayden.

"Althor! There they…" A hit in the head and Jayden was knocked out… courtesy of Cedric, who had guided them to a trap.

Riven and Althor noticed this and Bishop's soldiers surrounding them. They had been ambushed. Jada was about to join them but Riven pushed her against some bushes. Bishop gave the signal and the soldiers shot them tranquilizers. Jada saw everything in horror and covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her sobs. The soldiers grabbed the bodies and threw them inside a truck.

"They're all yours Bishop" Arkaam grinned.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you" Bishop grinned back and disappeared with the truck.

"You brought them here, huh?" Arkaam looked at his son.

"Yes, father. But I couldn't found the oracle girl" Cedric said.

"Doesn't matter. She's useless, after all" Arkaam chuckled. Both dragons made their way to find the Royal family.

…

* * *

><p>"Guys, I… uh… may I have your attention please?" Leena called everyone to gather around her in the grass.<p>

"Uhh… there comes the speech time" Mikey mumbled.

"I know we had a… well, not a good start. I didn't trust you enough and I… I admit I was harsh… really harsh and I'm sorry for that" Leena said.

"It's ok, no harm done" Leo smiled at her.

"Can we eat now?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey, you just ate a whole pizza!" Dana replied.

"I'm still hungry" Mikey whined while the others laughed. In the bushes, Arkaam and Cedric watched the whole scene.

"What are those things?" Cedric asked referring to the turtles.

"Don't care. Come, my son" Arkaam stepped out of the bushes. It was now or never.

"Now, what I need to tell you is…" Leena continued.

"Your majesty! You're alive!" A voice behind her interrupted.

"Aldarnius?" the girls gasped.

"Who's that?" Raph and Don looked at each other in puzzlement.

"Majesty?" Leo said out loud.

"Hey Leena, who's your…" Mikey leaned on Leena's shoulder. Cedric pushed him away from her.

"Who do you think you are talking to the Queen like that!" Cedric yelled angrily.

"Queen?" The turtles said in unison. Leena and her sisters knew they were busted… big time. This was not what Leena had planned.

"Didn't you know? She is Lee-Onara, Queen of Genso Ryuu. And her sisters are Princesses of Genso Ryuu" Aldarnius (Arkaam) said ceremoniously. The turtles looked at the girls looking for answers; the girls lowered their heads and avoided their gazes.

"Dana, is that true?" Don asked to the brown haired dragon. Dana just shrugged.

"Miley…" Mikey stepped close to the orange haired dragon. She stepped back and away from him.

"My real name is… Michaella. I'm sorry, Mikey" Miley said, her voice breaking a little.

"Leena… why you didn't…" Leo started.

"I was going to! Really! But…"

"It is time to leave, your highnesses" Aldarnius opened a portal.

"No, not yet! I need to…"

"We're leaving now, Lee-Onara!" Aldarnius commanded. Cedric guided the girls one by one inside the portal. Kirk whimpered and followed his owner through the portal.

Jada looked all this in the shadows.

"Aww man… this can't be…" Suddenly… a vision.

_The girls entering through the portal; just one arrived to Genso Ryuu, the others had been guided to a fake portal and were now in Bishop's hands. And then… four dragons… _

What Jada saw after that… matched perfectly with the vision she had had two months ago. The new Guardians were before her eyes.

…

* * *

><p>The guys walked in silence their way back home. They couldn't believe this was happening to them; they trusted the girls and now this? Somehow… to Leo, there was something suspicious behind all this.<p>

"Something's not right…" Leo broke the silence.

"What do you mean… besides the fact that we've been fooled by four dragon girls" Don said bitterly.

"That guy… he looked kinda in a hurry, don't you think?" Leo said rubbing his chin.

"Maybe Miss Queen and her princesses sisters were going late to the tea hour~" Mikey rolled eyes.

"HEY, YOU!" A voice called them. Behind some trees appeared Jada who ran as fast as she could.

"Thanks Heavens I found you! I wasn't sure my vision was correct since I never remember them but… here you are!" Jada panted.

"Hold it, pinky! Who are you?" Raph asked.

"I'm Jada. I was Princess Dayannara's Guardian. One of you has to be my successor, I believe" Jada said recovering her breath. Her eyes landed in the purple masked ninja "You!"

"Donnie?" The others exclaimed.

"And… you must be Michaella's Guardian!" Jada patted Mikey's shell.

"And this big guy… Raven's Guardian!" she continued when she passed near Raph. The guys looked at each other in puzzlement.

"Hmm… this is interesting…" Jada started pacing around Leo "You are Lee-Onara's Guardian but… your connection with the Queen is… really strong! Even stronger than Althor's" she exclaimed.

"Time out! Uh… Jada, is it? We don't…" Leo started but Jada interrupted him abruptly.

"You have to help me, guys! Before Bishop…" she said.

"Bishop!" the guys said in shock.

"You know him?" Jada asked.

"How do _**you**_ know him?" Leo asked back.

"Well, remember that guy that came for the girls a few seconds ago? His real name is Arkaam and he made a deal with Bishop and captured my brother and the other two former Guardians…" Jada explained.

"Whazzup with the Guardian thing?" Raph asked.

"Dana talked to me about it. Guardians are like… bodyguards or something"

"Well, the idea is the same but I'll explain later. Anyway, I just had a vision…" Jada continued.

"Whoa… vision? Now you're a gypsy, witch… oracle?" Mikey interrupted.

"GUYS, ENOUGH!" Leo yelled. All went silent "Please continue, Jada" he sighed.

"Right. In my vision I saw Arkaam guiding the Queen to Genso Ryuu while the princesses are going directly to Bishop's base!" Jada said.

"I knew that guy looked suspicious!" Leo's fist met the nearest tree.

"There's another thing" Jada added "Arkaam was exiled years ago because he tried to murder Leena when she was a baby and I believe…"

"He wants to end the job" Raph completed the statement. Jada nodded.

"So… now what?" Mikey asked.

"We're going to Bishop's base" Leo stated firmly.

"We'd lose time if we go back to the lair" Don said.

"Maybe I can help you with that" Jada opened a new portal.

"If I see another of those creepy things again…" Raph mumbled.

"Just move Raph" Leo rolled eyes. The turtles followed Jada through the portal.

…

* * *

><p>"And… we're here" Aldarnius announced. Queen Lee-Onara, Cedric and him had arrived to the palace at last. But the princesses weren't there which alarmed the young monarch.<p>

"Where are my sisters?" Leena asked.

"In coming. Those portal things are kinda slow these days. Now… we have a little… matter to discuss. According to the law, you must get married to keep your place as Queen and… Cedric will be your husband" Aldarnius said. Leena was distracted and worried: where were her sisters? And… what would the Hamatos think of her now her secret had been revealed so abruptly?

"The wedding will be…" Aldarnius continued.

"No" Leena interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Cedric but… I'm not getting married. There's something I need to do first" Leena tried to open another portal but Aldarnius had locked them all.

"Why the portal won't open?"

"Cedric, escort the… princess… to her room. She will be exiled tomorrow morning" Aldarnius ordered.

"Exiled?" Leena's eyes went wide open. So did Cedric's.

"The law, princess…" Aldarnius explained "You didn't get married and you have been gone for two months… you are not ruler of Genso Ryuu any longer"

"This day couldn't be worse" Leena thought.

Cedric guided her to her room and locked the door so she couldn't escape. Cedric's heart broke into pieces… he had just arrested the love of his life, but if the law said so then, he didn't have any other option. In his mind, Aldarnius had other plans for Leena. She wouldn't live to be exiled. He would take care of his problem… at the sunrise.

…

* * *

><p>Raven and her sisters stepped out of their portal just to find themselves in Bishop's base. Althor, Jayden and Riven hung limply off the chains in their arms.<p>

"Seems like Arkaam sent three more to my collection" Bishop hissed.

"Not this guy again!" Dana sighed.

"Here Kirk!" Miley whispered and placed her necklace into the dog's mouth.

"Find Mikey! Go!" The dog ran away. Bishop didn't care… _it's just a dog_, he thought. Without any warning, the soldiers shot the tranquilizers darts at the girls. They quickly surrendered to darkness.

"Sweet dreams… your highnesses"


	23. Chapter 23

The princesses woke up slowly from the effects of the sedative and found themselves chained up against a wall with the other Guardians who also started to stir and open their eyes.

"Just one word… Ow!" Riven said struggling against the chains.

"Well, that's not exactly a word but…" Jayden commented. Dana and Miley recognized the voices.

"Jayden? Riven?" the girls called.

"Girls!"

"Princesses!" Althor exclaimed.

"Hey Althor! How ya doin?" Raven said. Althor raised a brow showing her the chains.

"Oh… right" Raven said sheepishly.

"Where is your sister?" Althor asked.

"Aldarnius took her; we were following him in the portal but something happened and we ended up here" Dana said.

"Forget that name Aldarnius. His name is Arkaam…" Riven said.

"But he had been exiled" Miley replied.

"Well, looks like he's back" Jayden added.

"And that's bad news for you and especially your sister" Althor said.

"Say girls, found the new ones already?" Riven asked.

"Yeah… but…" Dana voice showed sadness. None of the girls had forgotten what had happened in the park.

"I don't think they'll want to be our Guardians now… not after what happened" Miley said with a heavy sigh.

"Be quiet, specimens" Bishop said stepping out of the shadows.

"We're not specimens! You scumbag!" Raven hissed.

"Your cursing won't save you this time" Bishop laughed darkly

"Prepare everything… I'm in the mood for a little surgery"

…

* * *

><p>"Well, this is it!" Jada said jumping out of the portal. The guys looked at their surroundings.<p>

"Yo pinky, this ain't Bishop's base" Raph said.

"Aww darn it! I thought it was the correct portal" Jada huffed.

"Great, now we're in the middle of nowhere with no BattleShell, or copter, or my bike…" Raph replied angrily.

"I'm sorry, guys… but I've used almost half of my energy and now that I don't share any link with Princess Dayannara I'm afraid I won't be able to track her down either" Jada said sadly.

"This day couldn't get worse" Don sighed. Mikey saw a figure running towards their direction. The figure ran rapidly… it was a dog.

"Kirk?" The dog recognized the turtle guy and jumped directly to Mikey making him stumble.

"Hey buddy! What's…" Mikey noticed what the shiny thing was.

"Uh guys?" he called. The others turned around.

"I think this day is about to get… better" Mikey grinned showing them what Kirk had brought to them: Miley's necklace.

…

* * *

><p>"Father, there must be another way"<p>

"I only do what is written in the law"

In palace, Cedric tried to convince his father to derogate the law that exiled Leena from Genso Ryuu. He just couldn't accept Leena's fate. Of course he was still hurt because of Leena's non reciprocal feelings but he still loved her and would do anything to keep her in that dimension.

"Father, she has been Queen since she was only a child. The Ministers can't exile her just because she's not married!" Cedric replied.

"Cedric, my boy… I gave her a chance… the chance of marrying you! She refused and with that rebelled against the traditions. Her actions had to have consequences" Aldarnius said.

"But father…" Cedric insisted didn't get more words from his father and sighed heavily.

"You really love her, don't you?" Aldarnius said after a few minutes.

"More than life itself" Cedric said, barely a whisper.

"How can you still love her after what she did to you?" Aldarnius sighed rubbing his temples.

"I don't care… I will always love her. Even if she doesn't love me back. That's why I'm begging you… don't exile her, father. Please!" Cedric begged.

"My son…" Aldarnius hugged Cedric comfortingly "I did not make the laws; I can't protect her now. I'm sorry"

Cedric nodded in acceptance and left.

"Just look what you've done, Lee-Onara. Now my son is miserable!..." Arkaam growled.

"But… heh… that will change… very soon" he grinned evilly.

…

* * *

><p>"So you're an oracle?" Don asked.<p>

"Yep, I was born one. My mother was an oracle too… it's kind of a girl thing in my family. You know, only girls get that gift" Jada answered.

"And what's up with the Guardian and the link thingy you were talking about?" Mikey asked.

"Well, I had a vision where it said the Guardians, me and my other comrades, had to be replaced so we had to search for the new ones by feeling the same energy of the powers that lies within them. In my case, I had to search for the one that held the power of air" Jada explained.

"But we don't control elements like you; we're not even dragons!" Raph replied.

"That's what I thought. But somehow: you are dragons, your chi fits a regular dragon's one!" Jada said.

"That's ridiculous!" Raph tsked.

"Guys… remember when we trained with the Ninja Tribunal?" Leo asked remembering the past event.

"Yeah! And Leo's soul avatar was…" Mikey remembered.

"The dragon… and yours too!" Leo completed the statement.

"So that would explain the whole thing. But what about the powers?" Don asked. Jada stopped suddenly.

"We'll have to discuss that later" In front of them, there was Bishop's base.

The place was guarded by fully armed soldiers, electrical barriers and security on each corner. It was impossible to get in and even more to get out of that place but the guys had some things in mind. Don had brought his always handy "bag of tricks" and starting working with the wiring while the others figured out a plan. Miley's jewel glowed with intensity; at least she was still alive. Jada hoped the other princesses; Althor and the former Guardians were fine.

Inside Bishop's base, the surgery room was ready and so was Bishop; he had waited for this moment since the day he captured Raven and her sisters. Now with 6 captive dragons, he knew he was going to have fun. First he would dissect two of them: one male and one female. The others would be used as testing subjects and he had plans on working with their DNA to produce more of them to use them as his special army.

…

* * *

><p>"Don, status" Leo called.<p>

"Almost done" Don informed.

"Jada, got any weapon?" Leo asked. Jada pulled out a gymnastic ribbon

"That's a ribbon, dudette" Mikey giggled.

"Heh, it's not a common ribbon" Jada smirked knowingly. Don cut the last wire.

"Done. We're ready to get in" he announced. The group moved to the shadows and spotted a few soldiers.

"Raph, the ones in the north side are yours" Leo said

"Gotcha" Raph snickered and move to the next wall.

"Mikey, you're with Jada. Take down the ones in the security towers" Leo indicated.

"Roger that!" Jada took fly and carried Mikey with her.

"Don, you're with me. We'll try to get inside"

Both terrapins waited for Raph's signal to get in. The red masked turtle pulled the soldiers in the entry to the bushes; only kicks and punches could be heard. Once he was done with them, he called for his two other brothers for backup. Leo and Don got inside and the threesome started taking down all the soldiers in the north side as stealthy as they could. Meanwhile, Jada and Mikey had already landed in one of the security towers. Using the ribbon, Jada wrapped two soldiers while Mikey knocked them down; she smiled smugly while twirling her "weapon", Mikey just rolled eyes.

…

* * *

><p>Things inside the base weren't going so well for the dragons… because now it was surgery time.<p>

"Well… who'll be the first one?" Bishop grinned. Riven and Raven exchanged looks and nodded, preparing their hands to melt the chains. Unfortunately, Bishop was ready this time.

"I don't think so… I've been aware about you two already" With a snap of his fingers, the soldiers placed both fire dragons into a room… more like a freezer.

"I think I'll start with the youngest" Bishop said darkly while his soldiers tied Miley down to the dissection table. The alarms went on.

"Now what!" Bishop growled. The windows' glasses broke into pieces and the turtles made their appearance and with them a very ticked off, growling dog and an extremely angry Jada.

"The turtles… why I'm not surprised" Bishop sighed.

"Yay! Good job, Kirk!" Miley chirped.

"Alright Bishop, let them go!" Leo ordered.

"Unless you wanna trade yourself and your brothers in exchange, then no… I think not" Bishop grinned evilly. The turtles approached; Bishop pressed the scalpel against Miley's neck.

"One move… and the girl dies" he threatened.

Miley was frightened, almost in the verge of crying. She spotted some trees' dead roots, probably from failed experiments; that could be her salvation.

"_I never learned how to control them…" _Miley thought _"_…_ but… maybe one last try…"_

Using all the focusing she could manage to get in that stressful moment, Miley gave a penetrating glare to the dead roots and flexed her fingers difficultly, calling for the roots to get closer.

"Now, if you don't want to join these creatures… I suggest you to leave. I will deal with you some other time" Bishop said. In a blink, the black suited man felt a tight grasp on his leg.

"What the...!" The grasp grew tighter and made him back off to see what was happening.

"Roots?"

"Yeah, very tight ones" Miley snickered and broke the metal shackles in her arms and legs like they were made of yarn.

"YAY! I DID IT!" Miley cheered "And now… it's payback time" she grinned. Miley called more roots, Bishop struggled to break free but the more he struggled, the more the roots tightened around him. Some soldiers broke in and started shooting.

"Jada, Raph… release the others. We'll take care of Bishop!" Don commanded.

Leo sliced the guns while Mikey hit the men's stomach with his nunchaks; Don handed Miley her tonfas and started hitting Bishop who had escaped from the roots with a pair of soldiers' help. Bishop avoided the hits and grabbed a spare gun and shot, Jayden and Althor attacked back. Jada and Raph opened the metal door of the room that contained Riven and Raven; both of them were cold but fine.

"Man… next time I'll bring a sweater" Riven joked. Jada helped Raven while Raph helped Riven.

"Everyone, this way!" Althor opened a portal. The shooting continued while the turtles escaped through the portal and arrived to the Guardians' chambers in Genso Ryuu. The dragons followed them and the portal closed leaving a very angry Bishop growling in defeat.

"MIKEY!" Miley glomped Mikey; Kirk also joined her licking the turtle's face.

"Whoa! Easy!" Mikey chuckled returning the embrace and petting Kirk with his free hand.

"You came back… and helped us? Why?" Raven surprised for the turtles' presences.

"I've told you: that's what friends are for" Raph smirked.

"After what we did… we don't deserve your help" Dana lowered her head.

"We weren't gonna let you down. No matter what" Don added.

"_Guys… I have some bad news" _Jada announced, her eyes turning grey. Another vision. Everyone turned to see Jada.

"_Arkaam will murder Leena before dawn… and… before we can do something" _She said.

"That can't be true!" Mikey replied.

"I'm sorry. But my visions never change" Jada said, her eyes turning back to normal as the vision ended.

"We'll see that. C'mon, guys" Leo said moving to the door. Jayden stopped him.

"Wait… this place is full of Arkaam's guards. The Royal Army is in the dungeons" Riven said.

"We'll free them. The new Guardians will deal with Arkaam" Althor said. Leo and his brothers left the place and moved to the palace.

"We're with them" Raven and her sisters followed the turtles.

"Raven…" Althor called.

"Don't try to stop us, Althor" Raven replied.

"I was not going to" Althor said.

"Then… what?" Raven raised a brow.

"I wish you luck" Althor smiled at her.

"Yeah… same" Raven smiled back "Let's go girls" The princesses left the Guardian's chambers with the Hamatos in search for Leena.

…

* * *

><p>The dark haired dragon slept soundly but not peacefully; he sisters hadn't arrived home yet and tomorrow she would be exiled. Plus, the thought of had lied to Leo, the one who trusted her after how she had treated him, made her feel guilty. She rolled in her bed, her head moving from side to side. Too many worries… too many voices in her head… too much pain and guilt…<p>

Outside, slow steps echoed in the corridor. A dark clothed figure unsheathed a sword and smiled evilly.

"Your time has came, Lee-Onara"


	24. Chapter 24

The corridors were full of Arkaam's soldiers; it wasn't easy for the turtles and the dragon girls to avoid them. Each corridor had a _"surprise"_ waiting for them.

Arkaam's soldiers were mostly earth and fire dragons, Raven and Miley had to take care of them with the guys' help.

The Hamatos' ninja skills were really useful when they had to take down the soldiers in the towers; Don and Mikey silently grabbed the soldier and dragged the soldiers into the darkness, Leo and Raph knocked them off, Raven and Miley restrained the soldiers and Dana had a portal ready that lead them to the dungeon directly.

Arkaam had noticed their presence and sent a bunch of his most skilled soldiers and his son Cedric to ambush the team. The team was surrounded now; they hoped Althor and the others released Lee-Onara's Royal army from their cells soon… because they were so going need reinforcements.

…

* * *

><p>Leena's sleep was abruptly interrupted by the sound of blades meeting blades, the shouting and yelling coming from outside.<p>

"What's all that noise?" Leena rubbed her eyes and got up her bed. The door opened slightly.

"Your Majesty?" Aldarnius (Arkaam) called.

"Aldarnius? What are you doing here?" Leena asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I came to escort you out of the palace" Aldarnius said stepping in.

"It's 1:30 am. I'm supposed to be exiled tomorrow at 7:00 am according to the law" Leena stated.

"Just follow me!" Aldarnius leaned in the grab Leena's arm but she stepped back.

"No till you explain me what's going on here" Leena demanded.

…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Leo avoided the soldiers' swords while Don hit their heads with his bo staff. Dana used her tessens to create powerful hurricanes while Raph was a little more radical; he sliced the dragons' wings so they couldn't be able to fly, Mikey knocked them off with his nunchacks. Raven protected the others by blocking the fire balls the other dragons were throwing at them using a fire barrier; Miley used her new skills to summon trees and big roots to tie up some guards… even Kirk was barking and biting some dragons that came too close to his owner. The team was wining but they were getting tired.<p>

"How many of those guys we have to take down?" Mikey panted.

"Leave it to me" Miley smirked. Four bulky dragons ran to their direction. When the dragons were three steps close to them; a big, thick root wrapped the dragons' feet making them fall to ground. The roots kept climbing and tightening around the guards' bodies.

"And that's how Mother Nature saves the day" Miley snickered. Althor and the others had released the Royal army already; they joined the battle and got rid of the last dark guards.

"Well, now to find one last scoundrel" Raph hissed. Cedric had a bad feeling; somehow, he knew the turtles were after his father and escaped in order to prevent him.

"Guys, you must hurry…" Jada announced. The vision of the young monarch laying in a pool of blood was still there.

Althor and Leo ran as fast as they could to the Queen's room. Leo hoped they weren't too late; he was not going to let that vision come true.

…

* * *

><p>Inside her room, Leena and Aldarnius (Arkaam)'s discussion had gotten pretty serious.<p>

"I'm taking you out until I find a solution" Aldarnius lied.

"I won't run away from my duties" Leena turned around ignoring him.

"You're coming with me anyways!" Aldarnius grabbed the Queen's arm tightly and tried to drag her outside.

"Aldarnius, let me go!" Leena struggled.

"I'm trying to save you!" Aldarnius tried to sound convincing but he wanted desperately to end with Leena's life once and for all.

"I don't want your help!" Leena kicked Aldarnius and grabbed her swords.

Aldarnius and the Queen started battling, blades clashing against each other. Leena took advantage of a moment of distraction and slashed Aldarnius' eye patch. She recognized the scar on his face.

"Arkaam?" The old dragon grinned evilly.

"Well, well… the cat is out of the bag" Arkaam started pacing.

"But… I thought you were…" Leena couldn't snap out of the shock.

"Dead? Yes… and so did your father" Arkaam laughed.

"What do you want!" Leena demanded; swords ready for anything.

"To take what is mine: Genso Ryuu!" Arkaam said and charged; he kicked her leg making her fall flat on her back.

"Pathetic and weak… just like Ryoga" Arkaam hissed.

"MY FATHER WAS NOT WEAK!" Leena yelled angrily.

"And yet he succumbed before me… and your mother too. They deserved to die before they're could ruin this kingdom" Arkaam chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Leena asked in confusion.

"Your father was planning to reveal our existence to every dimension possible! And I was not going to see this dimension to go to its doom! I had to get rid of the problem… starting with Ryoga" Flashbacks on Arkaam's mind showed a young Arkaam adding a few drops of poison into the king's wine.

"Once I had destroyed him, I knew your mother would follow. But then… you had to appear and ruin everything!" Another flashback showed Queen Anika telling her husband she was pregnant; Arkaam listened in the shadows and growled. Months later, baby Lee-Onara was introduced to Genso Ryuu as the new heir of the crown and future Queen. The memories continued; the night when Stella was murdered appeared on Arkaam's mind.

"If it wasn't for that girl, Stella, I would have killed you that night! But Althor captured me and your father exiled me… what a fool" More memories came to the old dragon's mind: his trial, his exile. The day he got married, the day Cedric was born; his wife's death, his return as Aldarnius.

"When I returned, your sisters were born. No matter what I had to continue with my plan" Another flashback showed Aldarnius adding poison to the king and queen's tea everyday "Oh, I remember how pale Ryoga and Anika were when they died… that poison did its job well"

"You killed my parents?" Leena's eyes started to get glassy while listening to the whole confession.

"I gave you the chance to marry my son so you could save yourself and your sisters… but you refused. Too bad. Now, I'll do what I was supposed to do years ago!" Arkaam kicked Leena hard in the stomach and made her lose her swords. The old dragon prepared her sword for the last hit but another pair of blades stopped him.

"Leave her alone!" Leo charged pushing Arkaam away making him hit himself in the head.

"You ok?" Leo helped Leena to get up.

"Leo!" Leena hugged her ninja friend. Leo smiled and hugged her back. "I'm so glad you're here"

"I wasn't going to miss the action" he chuckled.

Arkaam had woken up and aimed his sword in Leo's direction. Everything moved in slow motion in that moment. The blue masked ninja didn't know how it had happened but he found himself being pushed to ground abruptly, he heard Althor's voice calling the Queen's name as he opened the door. The next thing Leo saw when he lifted his head was a sword stuck in Leena's body.

"My work here is done" Arkaam laughed evilly and flew out of the Queen's room. Leena was badly injured but she still breathed. Leo grabbed his katanas a jumped out of the window.

"Leonardo, come back here!" Althor's request was in vain. Leo was already after Arkaam. Voices came from outside.

"Althor, Leo! Where are…" Dana called. She screamed at the sight of her sister bleeding in the floor "LEENA!"

Don checked the wounded dragon's vitals. "Her pulse is really weak and the bleeding is getting worse"

"Take her to the infirmary" Althor suggested.

"We'd lose time. I'll work here" Don said "Dana, hand me some clean towels and find something we can use as bandages" he commanded. Dana complied.

"Anything we can do?" Raven asked.

"Jada, princesses: you stay here and help Donatello. Jayden, Riven, turtles: we'll help Leonardo" Althor and the others left the room while Don and the girls tried to stop Leena's bleeding.

…

* * *

><p>Leo jumped from tower to tower, trying to catch Arkaam and make him pay for what he had done to Leena. Cedric observed the persecution and flew to the blue masked ninja's direction but he was blocked by three angry Guardians and two ninja turtles. Meanwhile, Leo had managed to throw a shuriken to Arkaam's wings; no he wouldn't be able to escape by air. Both of them landed in a high tower and started battling.<p>

"And this is the reason why I never wanted Ryoga to be king… now creatures like you invade this dimension" Arkaam growled and attacked.

"What's your problem with people different from you?" Leo blocked the dragon's sword with his katanas.

"It is not natural! Dragons' blood has been uncorrupted for centuries! And I will make things stay that way!" Arkaam sent a kick to Leo making him fall on his side.

"Kid, you're wasting your energy and time for a dead girl. It's so sad you're trying to avenge such a heartless Queen" Arkaam approached to him.

"I'm not avenging a Queen…" Leo hissed. In a blink, the blue masked ninja grabbed his katanas and slashed the dragon's legs. Arkaam jumped back.

"I'm avenging all the things you killed in her!" Leo continued sending punches and kicks to Arkaam. The latter lost his sword and now was at Leo's mercy.

"…I'm avenging a sister…" A slash.

"… a daughter…" another slash.

"… a great girl…" a kick and a long cut. "And most importantly…" Leo stood in front of Arkaam.

"I'm avenging a friend" One last slash and Arkaam was history. Leo stared coldly at the lifeless body.

"Leo!" His brothers called him. Raph was the first one arriving and noticed the corpse.

"You ok, bro?" Raph asked; he knew his eldest brother never killed. He hated killing. Leo just nodded.

"Nice job… Guardians" Althor bowed. Leo did the same.

"Whoa… that sounded weird and nice at the same time" Mikey chuckled.

"We captured Cedric, Althor" Riven announced.

"What do we do with him?" Jayden asked.

"Take him to the dungeon. We'll deal things with him later" Althor ordered.

"Where's Don?" Leo asked.

"He's with your dragon friend. Though I don't know if she will make it" Raph said.

"She must. Let's go" Leo and the others made their way to the Queen's room.

…

* * *

><p>The next day, the Royal family, the turtles and the former Guardians waited outside the young monarch's room. In Leena's mind, something strange was happening. The girl saw two figures walking towards her.<p>

"_Mom? Dad?"_ She recognized the figures _"No way! Mom, dad!"_ Leena ran and hugged her parents.

"_My precious girl"_ Anika said with a soft voice.

"_Mom… I missed you so much! Both of you!"_ Leena said with little tears in her eyes.

"_The perfect Queen… just as I thought you would be. You've done a great job"_ Ryoga said proudly.

"_But dad … I'm a mess in the most important things. I lied to the first true friend I've had, I left my sisters alone all these years… I wish I could turn back the clock and fix everything" _Leena said with a sigh.

"_And you can. When you wake up you will be a brand new girl, my little queen"_ Anika smiled.

"_Wait! I don't wanna wake up! I don't wanna lose you!"_ Leena tightened the hug.

"_You will not lose us, my daughter"_ Ryoga caressed her daughter's long dark hair.

"_Dad, if I wake up… how can I be sure I won't mess up again?" _Leena asked.

"_You have friends and sisters that love you, my daughter. They will help you"_ Ryoga answered.

"_And us… you can always count of us. We will be always with you…"_ Anika said breaking the embrace and slowly walking backwards Anika and Ryoga started vanishing leaving Leena alone.

"_Mom? Dad!"_

Leena's eyes twitched as they tried to open slowly; she started to stir and blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the light. She could distinguish some familiar silhouettes: her former Guardians, her sisters but there were also 3 extra figures… the turtles? She tried to sit up, wincing because of the wound and found the 4th turtle beside her, the blue masked ninja's head resting in the bed where Leena laid. Kirk was the first one noticing Leena was awake; the dog jumped to her lap carefully and started licking her face.

"I'm happy to see you, too" Leena petted the dog. People in Leena's room started to wake up.

"Is it breakfast ready?" Mikey yawned, stretching his arms.

Leena chuckled. "Hey everyone"

"Leena!" Raven and the others ran to the dark haired dragon's side.

"Welcome to life, sis" The red haired dragon smiled. Dragons and turtles hugged Leena and let her know how happy they were with comforting words.

"Looks like someone is a heavy sleeper huh?" Miley teased the sleeping form of Leo, who was the only one who hadn't wake up yet.

"Well, it was normal. Poor boy didn't sleep for three days" Dana said.

"I was out for three days?" Leena yelled in surprise. At the loud yell, Leo woke up in a blink.

"What? Where? … huh?" Leo looked at his surroundings and noticed Leena was fine.

"Morning, sleepy head" Leena smiled.

"I'm glad you could make it" Leo smiled back.

"I had to. I couldn't leave without apologizing for everything" Leena said.

"It's ok. No harm done" Don shrugged.

"As long as you don't lie to us again…" Mikey added.

"Promise" Leena chuckled.

…

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two days later…<strong>_

…

"Miley, you're crushing my ribs here!" Mikey tried to breathe through Miley's bear hug.

"I don't want you to go!" Miley said with a dramatic-fake crying fit.

"Neither do I!" Mikey seconded her.

"Knock it off, you drama queens" Raph rolled eyes.

"See ya, tough guy" Raven punched Raph's shoulder teasingly.

"Yeah, see ya too. You better get your own bike, I'm gonna race ya next time" Raph smirked.

"Yeh, whatever" Raven tksed.

"So, what now?" Leo asked.

"Well, there are lots of things I have to fix here. Arkaam's body was already buried; Cedric will be exiled and…" Leena said.

"And you're staying here" Leo ended her statement.

"I wish I could go with you, guys" Leena sighed.

"You can always come back" Don said.

"Maybe, someday, we will. I expect you'll be here for the ceremony, Guardians" Leena said bowing her head.

"Of course we'll be there! I just love parties!" Mikey said cheerfully.

"Question, do we have to wear tuxes? Cuz I can't stand them… and ties. Hate them!" Raph commented.

"No, Raph. No tuxes needed" Leena chuckled.

"Hey Don, here's a little something I believe you'll find interesting" Dana handed Don a small device.

"A modem USB?"

"With that you'll be able to chat with me and it'll give you access to Genso Ryuu's web sites so you can continue investigating" Dana explained.

"Thanks a lot, Dana" Don smiled in gratitude.

"Guys! White Collar is about to begin! Hurry up!" Mikey yelled as he walked into the portal. The other followed.

"Your Highness" Leo bowed respectfully before Leena and started walking away.

"Leo?" Leena called. Leo stopped on his tracks smiling knowingly.

"Yeah?"

"Just Leena… I hate protocol" Leena said with a smile.

Leo chuckled and disappeared with his brothers inside the portal that would lead them home. The princesses stared at the place where the portal was before retiring one by one to the Palace. Leena followed her sisters with a thought on her mind.

"_We'll meet again, my friend. I know we will"_

THE END

* * *

><p>...is it?<p>

Thanks for all the reviews, support and messages. You guys rock! Finally, after years of editing, doubts, fears, tears and smiles... it's done! I can say my first OC story was a complete success! Again, thanks everyone and sorry for the big delay. Something's wrong with my body and I've been in hospitals for months now... but that's not excuse. Sorry sorry sorry sorry for the delay ^^

See ya soon.

Who


End file.
